my little twin kids
by d14napink
Summary: Summary : Naruto Namikaze, pemuda yatim piatu yang terpaksa pergi menghilang dari Konoha meninggalkan sahabat dan kekasihnya Sassuke di usia 14th, 6th menunggu Sassuke yang sedih akhirnya menerima perjodohan yang diatur keluarganya dan menikahi Sakura Haruno, di hari pernikahan tiba2x Naruto hadir ke acara pesta dengan membawa 2 anak kembar yang mirip sassuke
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto oleh: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Cerita: d14napink**

 **MY LITTLE Anak-anak Twin**

 **Rate : untuk sementara T dulu**

 **Pair: SassukeXNaruto, ItachiXKyuubi dll**

 **Genre: Romantis kenyamanan / sakit / happy ending**

 **Catatan: YAOI, MPREG, BOYSLOVE**

Cast: Naruto Namikaze (29)

Uchiha Sassuke (29)

Haruno Sakura (28th)

anak-anak kembar:

Shunsuke Namikaze (15)

Ryonousuke Namikaze (15th)

Uchiha Itachi (32th)

Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (28)

Kyuubi no kurama Namikaze(30th)

anak kyuubi :

Kitsune no kurama Namikaze(15th)

 _Ringkasan:_

 _Naruto Namikaze, pemuda yatim piatu yang terpaksa pergi menghilang dari Konoha meninggalkan sahabat dan kekasihnya Sassuke di usia 14th, 6th menunggu Sassuke yang sedih akhirnya menerima perjodohan yang diatur keluarganya dan menikahi Sakura Haruno, di hari pernikahan tiba2x Naruto hadir ke acara pesta dengan membawa 2 anak laki2x yang mirip sassuke kecil "ku ijinkan kau menikahi orang lain tapi kau dan keluargamu takkan pernah mendapatkan anak meski harus menangis darah ... itulah hadiah pernikahan untukmu, sebuah kutukan"_

 **Bab 1**

 **NARUTO POV**

hidup manusia pada kenyataan nya kadang tak selamanya sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, begitu juga dengan hidupku.

perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, seorang pria biasa berstatus duda dan memiliki 1 malaikat kecilku sendiri...ya, seorang anak laki-laki anak kandungku sendiri yang tumbuh dari rahimku dan kulahirkan sendiri sejak usiaku 14th, bukan anak adopsi atau anak yang sengaja ku asuh dari saudara kandungku.

Nama putraku Shunsuke dan Ryonousuke Namikaze, mereka berdua adalah anak yang sangat cerdas dengan iQ 300, fisiknya sangat menawan berkulit putih agak pucat, rambutnya hitam kombinasi pirang dengan style emo pendek menantang gravitasi...mirip rambut pantat ayam.

mereka memang kembar identik tapi perbedaan antara Ryo dan shunsuke hanya dari warna matanya, Ryonousuke bermata biru jernih terang sedangkan Shunsuke bermata onyx hitam.

aku membesarkan Ryonousuke dan Shunsuke dengan banyak cinta, meski kami harus berjuang hidup dari bisnis Laundry kiloan kecil peninggalan keluargaku, tapi kedua anakku yang cerdas dan pengertian tak pernah mengeluh atau malu... mereka pernah bilang kalau mereka berdua bangga punya Papa seperti aku apapun keadaan nya.

 **END POV**

matahari pagi yang cerah membiaskan sinar berwarna emas sewarna rambut Naruto, gundukan kecil masih tertidur pulas didalam selimut biru bercorak bunga matahari.

"Shunsuke sayang...Ryo sayang, ayo bangun...waktunya sekolah" sapa naruto lembut.

"10 menit lagi Papaaaa" jawab Shunsuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Papa jangan sekarang...Ryo masi ngantuuuk" jawabnya manja.

"baiklah 10 menit lagi, tapi kue Pai Tomat, roti selai tomat dan jus Tumat untuk sarapan hari ini dibatalkan ya? sebagai gantinya air putih dan roti bakar oles mentega aja, bagaimana?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

 **TING!  
**

mata Shunsuke dan Ryo terbuka dan mereka langsung bangun serempak dari ranjangnya

"Eh, Pai Tomat?" tanya Shunsuke.

"Serius Pai Tomat pa?" Tanya Ryo.

"yup, hari ini Pai Tomat" jawab Naruto.

"mauuuuu!" keduanya koor serempak.

Shunsuke dan Ryo segera turun dari ranjang lalu lari menuju ruang makan, namun baru mencapai pintu luar kamar, Shunsuke dan Ryo berhasil di cekal Naruto.

"eiits! lekas buka piyama mu, mandi dan pakai baju seragam sekolahmu, atau Pai tomatnya Papa kasih tetangga"

karna takut Pai tomat incarannya hilang, si kembar segera menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, dan Naruto segera pergi turun ke lantai bawah untuk menyelesaikan rebusan sup tomat untuk putranya.

10 menit kemudian, shunsuke dan Ryonousuke sudah turun tangga dan menuju meja makan.

"Ohayo Papa" sapa si kembar.

"Ohayo sayangku" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Shunsuke melihat Pai tomat enak kesukaan nya di atas meja dengan senyum lebar.

"waaah, Pai tomat! terimakasih Papa"

Naruto memotongkan Pai sepotong kecil untuk di letakkan ke piring, Shunsuke bukannya mengambil potongan kecil pai nya tapi malah mengambil setengah potongan yang paling besar.

sedangkan Ryo hanya memandang kakak kembarnya dengan cemberut, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengelus kepala Shunsuke.

"Kau bisa makan sebanyak apapun tapi harus habis tanpa sisa..sanggup?"

Shunsuke hanya menjawab dengan cengiran lima jari, meletakan potongan besar pai lalu mengambil potongan pai kecil yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Itadakimassu"

ucap Shunsuke dan Ryonousuke berbarengan sambil menepuk tangannya lalu mulai menggigit pai nya.

"Shunsuke, sudah kerjakan PR hari ini belum nak?" tanya Naruto.

"hn, hari ini hanya PR matematika dan kimia... sudah selesai ku kerjakan semalam meski ada beberapa yang belum ku mengerti" jawab shunsuke.

"bagaimana denganmu Ryonousuke?" tanya Naruto.

"aku juga sudah kerjakan kedua PR itu...tapi buku PRku habis" mata birunya mengerjap-kerjap pura-pura sedih.

"ya sudah, nanti Papa belikan buku tulis matematika yang baru...buku tulis kotak-kotak kan? Shunsuke buku tulis matematikamu juga sudah mau habis nak?"

"iya, tinggal sedikit lagi pa"

"ya sudah, nanti Papa beli di minimarket sekarang waktunya berangkat...mau Papa antar?" tanya Naruto sambil membawa kunci mobil karimun Estillo orange hitam kesayangannya.

"hn" jawab shunsuke dan Ryonousuke sambil mengangguk.

kami segera keluar, kunci pintu rumah dan segera menaiki motor menuju sekolah anakku lalu ke mini market sebentar kemudian pergi ke ruko laundry kami melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

putra kembarku sekarang berusia 15th seharusnya mereka sudah kelas 3 SMP, tapi karna keduanya mengikuti program akselarasi sekolah maka ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan meraih rangking 1 di sekolahnya dan selalu menerima beasiswa penuh yang di dapat sejak SD.

benar kata pepatah kalau buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, kecerdasan dan pesona shunsuke dan Ryonousuke yang sanggup meluluhkan hati banyak wanita dan pria di sekolah aku yakin bakat alami itu dari 'dia' ayah kandungnya.

kami segera melajukan motor dengan cepat menuju sekolah, tak jarang suara histeris dan sapaan para fans si kembar terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"ternyata sekarang kau jadi idola sekolah ya nak" celetuk Naruto sambil menepikan mobil di parkiran.

"hn" jawab keduanya singkat singkat.

Naruto tahu kalau sikap si kembar yang ceria, cerewet, suka bercanda nan manja di depan Papanya akan berbeda jauh bila mereka berinteraksi di sekolah...mereka merubah sikapnya 180 derajat jadi dewasa, stoic, pendiam, serius, dan cenderung dingin seakan memiliki dua kepribadian yang berlawanan.

"sudah sampai, mau Papa jemput sepulang sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"tak perlu, kami bisa pulang sendiri karna habis kelar kelas akan ada ekskul sampai sore" jawab Shunsuke yang juga di setujui adiknya Ryonousuke.

"jangan nakal, fokuslah pada pelajaran, hindari pembuat masalah dan lekas pulang bila sudah bel pulang" kata Naruto.

"hn" jawab si kembar serempak.

keduanya segera turun dari mobil lalu mendekati Naruto "dah Papa" ucap keduanya serempak, Shunsuke mencium pipi kanan sedangkan Ryounosuke mencium pipi kiri lalu melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

di pintu masuk utama sudah menanti ratusan fans si kembar yang berteriak histeris menyambutnya, untunglah si kembar segera memasang headset yang memasang musik hardcore metal untuk memutupi suara jeritan histeris teman-teman fans yang menurut mereka mengerikan.

"Kyaaaaa ... Namikaze kuuuuuun!"

"Shunsuke-kuuun ... Ryo-kuuun aishiteruuuuuu!"

dan berbagai pujian serta pernyataan cinta bodoh para ABG labil yang di alamatkan khusus untuk si kembar yang tetap cuek melewati kumpulan fans yang bertambah tiap harinya sambil mengeluh kapan penyiksaan ini akan berakhir...belum jadi aris aja sudah begini heboh, apalagi kalau benar-benar jadi aktor terkenal.

 **-Sharingan Bos kepala corp Office-**

suasana ruang kantor direktur utama Sharingan corp terlihat tenang, sesekali pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama Sharingan corp sibuk menandatangani berkas, mengetik laporan dan terkadang menelpon orang di laine lain.

"Hitomi-san, apa surat dari pengadilan sudah sampai?" tanya Sassuke lewat line khusus paralel antar ruangan.

"dokumen pengadilannya baru saya terima, Uchiha-sama" jawab Hitomi sekretaris direktur.

"sekalian bawakan juga dokumen perjanjian kerjasama dari Mitsubishi .corp dan Kiseki .Inc, saya ingin segera mempelajari isi dokumennya"

"ha`i Uchiha-sama" jawab sekertaris.

setelah menerima dokumen dari sekretarisnya, sang boss diam dan menghentikan aktivitasnya, dipandanginya dokumen berlogo pengadilan agama Konoha...dibuka amplop coklat itu dan di baca isinyayang intinya :

 _SURAT GUGATAN PERCERAIAN_

 _PENGADILAN AGAMA TINGGI KONOHA_

 _Nama suami penggugat : Uchiha Sassuke (29th)_

 _Nama Istri tergugat : Uchiha Haruno Sakura (28th)_

 _Alasan pengajuan gugatan cerai :_

 _pihak tergugat tak bisa memberikan keturunan selama 9th pernikahan_

membaca surat tersebut membuat Sassuke menghela nafas teringat interaksi obrolan dirinya dengan keluarganya di rumah beberapa hari lalu.

 **KILAS ON**

-Uchiha Mansion-

time: minggu jam 8: 30pagi

ketika Sassuke dan itachi melintas di ruang keluarga...kebetulan orangtua dua pemuda Uchiha juga sedang duduk di ruangan tersebut, istri Itachi dan Sassuke sedang mengunjungi orangtua masing-masing.

"Uchiha Sassuke dan Uchiha Itachi kemarilah duduk ... kami ingin bicara serius dengan kalian berdua"

Ibunda itachi & sassuke, Ny. Mikoto Uchiha menatap putra bungsunya dengan raut serius, di sebelahnya ada sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku yang diam sambil melipat tangan ke dada...tampaknya pembicaraan yang ingin di bahas akan jauh lebih serius dan sulit.

"Hn"

jawab Sassuke pendek, ia segera duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan menanti apa lagi ucapan orangtua kandungnya.

"Sassuke...itachi, ini sudah sekian tahun pernikahan kalian, tapi sampai hari ini belum ada hasil sama sekali, apa tak ada cara lain lagi?"

mengerti maksud pembicaraan ibundanya, Sassuke ingin mulai menjawab tapi di cegah Itachi yang duluan menjawab

"bukannya tak ada cara lain lagi, sejujurnya kami sudah melakukan segala cara bersama istri-istri kami kaa-san...program bayi tabung, surrogate mother sampai pinjam ponakan keluarga istriku untuk pancingan juga sudah kami lakukan tapi tetap saja tak berhasil, padahal dari hasil lab yang dilakukan berkali-kali benih kami sehat...begitu juga dengan rahim kedua istri kami"

Itachi menjelaskan dengan wajah serius

"tapi tetap saja tak ada hasilnya kan?"

" hn" jawab kedua pemuda Uchiha.

"Kaa-san, kalau di bolehkan...kami ingin mengadopsi anak atau minimal ponakan dari keluarga istri kami saja yang di adopsi"

 **BRAK!  
**

suara gebrakan meja ruang tamu keluarga menggema, membuat beberapa maid kaget shock ketakutan

"APA KALIAN GILA! tak ada yang namanya adopsi atau mengangkat anak keluarga lain, aku tak mau perusahaan dan seluruh kekayaan Uchiha diwariskan ke keluarga lain selain keturunan Uchiha" jawab Tou-san dengan nada marah.

"lalu kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Sassuke.

"SEGERA CERAIKAN ISTRI KALIAN SECEPATNYA TANPA UANG HARTA GONO GINI SEPESERPUN, KALIAN DENGAR?! APA YANG MEREKA BAWA DARI RUMAH MEREKA, ITULAH YANG MEREKA BAWA PULANG, BERTAHUN-TAHUN MENJADI MENANTU TANPA HASIL SAMA SAJA TAK BERGUNA, HANYA MENGHABISKAN UANG SAJA...jangan sampai aku mengulang dua kali...lekas kerjakan!"

kata-kata keras yang menggema dari mulut seorang Fugaku Uchiha di ruangan mewah keluarga terdengar keras dan tegas...tak ada yang sanggup menyela apalagi membantah kepala keluarga Uchiha yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang membuat Sassuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah.

"tak semudah itu Otou-san" tiba-tiba saja Itachi mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya .

"apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingat kalau kedua wanita yang kami sekarang nikahi itu adalah hasil perjodohan dan rekomendasi kalian juga?"

"Lalu?"

"intinya kami bersedia menceraikan mereka tanpa harta gono sepeserpun sesuai keinginan Otou-san asalkan pasangan kami yang akan kami nikahi berikutnya biar kami berdua sendiri yang menentukan tanpa campur tangan atau rekomendasi dari siapapun"

"beraninya kalian menentukan secara sepihak!" ujar Tou-san.

"sejak awal pernikahan sampai perceraian kami bukankah semua di tentukan sepihak oleh kalian...tanpa melihat perasaan kami yang terluka...hanya mementingkan egois kalian sendiri" ujar Sassuke dengan wajah stoic nya yang tak berubah.

"jadi sebaiknya Otou-san dan Okaa-san...biarkan kami mencari dan memilih sendiri pasangan yang pantas untuk menemani kami sampai tua karna kami sendirilah yang menjalaninya...kami tak mau kejadian perceraian kembali kami alami...kalian ingin kami berdua bahagia khan, bukankah itu tujuan akhir kita semua?" ucap itachi diplomatis.

membuat Mikoto memegang telapak tangan Fugaku yang sejak tadi mengepal menahan amarah...sentuhan tangan Mikoto yang lembut membuat emosi kepala keluarga Uchiha mereda dan akhirnya ia berkata...

"baiklah...terserah kalian saja" ujar Fugaku yang segera beranjak dari sofa lalu keluar ruangan.

 **END POV  
**

Sassuke mengela nafas berat, tangannya membuka lembaran buku tebal yang ternyata terselip selembar foto empat pemuda tampan, dua pemuada bersurai hitam raven, satu pemuda pirang blondie dan satu pemuda pirang kemerahan.

Sassuke mengelus lembut foto wajah pemuda pirang yang terlihat bahagia

'kau kemana saja dobe? maaf atas segalanya...aku benar-benar egois, kumohon kembalilah'

wajah Sassuke terlihat sendu dan lelah...seolah ingin semua penderitaan lekas selesai

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto oleh: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Cerita: d14napink**

 **MY LITTLE anak-anak Twin**

 **Tingkat: M + pemerkosaan**

 **Pair: SassukeXNaruto**

 **Genre: Romantis kenyamanan / sakit / happy ending**

 **Catatan: YAOI, MPREG, BOYSLOVE**

 **Cast: Naruto Namikaze (29)**

 **Uchiha Sassuke (29)**

 **Haruno Sakura (28th)**

 **anak-anak kembar:**

 **Shunsuke Namikaze (15)**

 **Ryonousuke Namikaze (15th)**

 **Uchiha Itachi (32th)**

 **Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (28)**

 **Kyuubi no kurama (30th)**

 **anak kyuubi :**

 **Kitsune ada Kurama (15)**

 _Saya menyadari rasa sakit menjerit_

 _Mendengar keras di otak saya_

 _Tapi aku akan lurus ke depan,_

 _dengan bekas luka_

 _(Penggalan sountrack Sign oleh Flow)_

 **BAB 2: nyeri ini begitu terluka ... mengapa cinta begitu sakit, tolong seseorang membantu saya ...**

'kau kemana saja? maaf atas segalanya...aku benar-benar egois,

kumohon kembalilah'

Sasuke masih saja diam dan tak bisa konsen, wajah Naruto yang tersenyum yang sekelebat ada dalam ingatan lamanya membuat sebutir airmatanya tak terasa lolos di sudut matanya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dan menekan beberapa digit nomor telpon, tak lama suara sambungan telepon terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi"

["moshi-moshi, dengan Hatake-Kakashi"]

"paman Kakashi, bagaimana penyelidikan yang ku minta, sudah ada hasil?"

["Oh Uchiha-san, sebenarnya penyelidikan nya sudah hampir selesai tapi saya ingin memastikan nya kembali, tak keberatan?"]

"terserah, yang penting hasil penyelidikannya sempurna" jawab Sasuke.

["Ha'i Sasuke-san"]

"dan satu lagi, paman...tolong minta orang untuk mengawasi keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka...aku tak mau mereka melakukan gerakan yang mengganggu, kau tahu kan kalau kami sebentar lagi menceraikan anak gadis mereka"

["ha'i Sasuke-san, segera kami kerjakan"]

dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

 **-HARUNO MANSION-**

Sementara di mansion mewah keluarga Haruno, tampak Sakura dan Ino yang sedang ngobrol santai diruang tamu datangi seorang maid yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Sumimasen Haruno Uchiha-sama dan Yamanaka Uchiha-sama"

kedua wanita glamour itu menghentikan kegiatan ngobrolnya lalu memandang maid di hadapannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"a..ada seorang tamu penting yang ingin bertemu dengan anda berdua" jelas maid.

"siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"A..anu, katanya mereka itu pengacara ... iya dua orang pengacara."

"pengacara? baiklah, suruh masuk masuk dua pengacara itu" ucap Sakura.

maid itu segera membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"sebenarnya ada apa ya Sakura? kenapa pengacara itu tiba-tiba datang?" tanya.

"entahlah Ino, semoga saja bukan hal buruk" jawab Sakura.

tak lama, kedua pengacara itupun tiba.

"Ohayo Gozaimassu, watashi wa Yamaguchi Hatori, yoroshiku" ucap pengacara pertama.

Yamaguci Hatori seorang pria setengah baya berumur awal 50an, tingginya 168cm dan terlihat awet muda dibalut jas dan celana panjang krem cerahnya.

"watashiwa, Haneda Iwase, Yoroshiku gozaimass" ucap pengacara kedua.

Haneda Iwase, seorang pengacara yang agak lebih muda dari teman sejawatnya, berusia 45th, memakai kacamata dan terlihat profesional di balik jas dan celana formal biru gelapnya.

"yoroshiku Yamaguchi-san dan Haneda-san...kami berdua Haruno Uchiha Sakura dan di sebelah saya Yamanaka Uchiha Ino...silahkan duduk"

setelah kedua pengacara itu duduk dan para maid mengeluarkan teh serta cemilan

"Terima kasih sudah datang di rumah saya yang kecil ini, maaf kalau bisa tahu ada urusan apa ya Anda berdua ingin bertemu dengan kami?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"maaf bila kami berdua menganggu waktu santai anda, kami pengacara keluarga atas nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi-sama ingin memberikan dokumen ini, mohon setelah di baca segera di tanda tangani."

pengacara keluarga Uchiha segera menyerahkan satu map dokumen yang berlambang pengadilan negri agama Konoha...setelah di buka, sakura maupun Ino kaget kalau ternyata isinya adalah surat pengajuan perceraian.

"Apa-apaan ini! surat perceraian?! kami tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun lalu kenapa kami harus menandatangani surat ini?" Ucap Ino yang mulai kesal.

"anda tahu kan kalau kami sedang tak ingin bercanda, ini lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan marah.

pengacara Yamaguci tersenyum ramah sambil berucap

"Anda sebaiknya membaca dulu dengan teliti apa saja isi dokumen ini agar paham, bila ingin mendapat penjelasan lebih, bisa tanyakan kami langsung"

Ino segera memberi tanda telapak tangan terangkat seperti menyetop pembicaraan.

"tak perlu, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang saja, karna kami takkan mau bercerai! bilang itu ke keluarga Uchiha."

Ino mengambil dua dokumen itu lalu merobeknya menjadi dua lalu melemparkan nya ke belakang punggungnya.

"terserah anda, kami hanya ingin beritahukan satu hal pada anda berdua, di tanda tangani atau tidak dokumen ini tetap saja seluruh asset yang pernah di dapat dari keluarga Uchiha akan di tarik kembali mulai dari yang paling mahal sampai sekecil-kecilnya, dan anda berdua sudah tidak di perbolehkan lagi tinggal di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha Mansion ataupun rumah anda bersama mantan suami anda mulai hari ini, baiklah kami permisi dulu...Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san"

sepeninggal kedua pengacara itu, Sakura dan Ino terlihat cemas dan bingung...

"Sakura, apa yang harus kita lakukan? kalau kita bercerai...kita akan jatuh miskin, padahal aku masih ingin shopping ke paris, jalan-jalan ke Amerika atau berjemur di pulau Jeju Korea...apalagi nanti ada tas Channel limited edition incaran yang akan rilis bulan depan." kata Ino panik.

"kau pikir cuma kau yang bingung?aku juga bingung, minggu depan pekan Gambling nasional ekslusif di Tokyo...aku butuh 10 miliar Yen untuk ikut even judi tahunan itu, aku masih penasaran karna tahun lalu aku kalah 8 miliar, bagaimana aku bisa ikut even itu kalau sekarang saja sudah di todong cerai, kalaupun di berikan harta gono gini 5 milyar pun, mana mungkin cukup untuk sehari buka taruhan untuk judi Ino-pig" ucap Sakura tak kalah pusing.

"tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa sih yang bikin mereka berniat sekali ingin menceraikan kita?"

tanya ino.

"Mana aku tau alasannya Ino-pig dan aku tak mau tahu! bagaimanapun juga aku gak kan mau cerai dengan sasuke...dapetin dia itu susah banget, gak mungkin lah aku ceraikan dia dengan mudah... apalagi bentar lagi even judi nasional..."

"tak perlu bingung, bagaimana kalau kita Psst...Psst..pssst" Ino membisikkan sesuatu ke Sakura.

"benar bisa berhasil?...aku ragu cara ini bisa berhasil" kata sakura.

"tenang aja, nanti akan ku kenalkan orangnya padamu, ya sudah aku pulang dulu ke rumah keluargaku, setelah Fix dan kau setuju segera telepon aku, Jaa~ nee" kata Ino.

'tampaknya ide Ino masuk akal...lihat saja Uchiha, takkan ada pengajuan perceraian lagi...kau dan uangmu akan jadi milikku selamanya'

dan suara tawa jahat menggema sepeninggal Ino dari ruangan Mansion Haruno.

 **-Ruko Laundry kiloan Pagi Sunshine-**

Hari ini setelah mengantar kedua anak kembarnya berangkat sekolah, Naruto pergi ke tempat usaha kecilnya seperti biasa...sebuah ruko kecil laundry kiloan, usaha kecilnya lumayan maju terbukti dengan mampunya naruto mengankat beberapa karyawan untuk kelancaran usahanya.

"Ohayo Gozaimassu" sapa Naruto kepada seluruh kru karyawannya.

"Ohayo gozaimass Namikaze-sama" jawab seluruh kru karyawannya.

"Mai Terumi, Tenten dan Tayuya...bisa ke ruang rapat? ada yang ingin aku diskusikan"

ketiga orang wanita yang di panggil segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi menuju rang rapat kecil sambil membawa buku notes dan alat tulis.

setelah 3 wanita pegawainya itu duduk, nauto segera memulai kebutuhannya

"baiklah kita mulai diskusinya, aku ingin minta saran dan pendapat pada kalian bertiga sebagai seorang pegawai...biakah kalian membantuku?"

"Tentu Namikaze-sama, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Begini, usaha kita sekarang mulai maju dan berkembang pesat seiring dengan makin banyaknya pelanggan yang memakai jasa kita...kalian tahu kan akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan laundry kita makin banyak apalagi setelah pertengahan Agustus ini adalah hari Obon nasional, para keluarga yang baru pulang dari kampung membawa baju kotor lebih banyak dari sebelumnya...ini berarti kerja ekstra lebih banyak dari sebelumnya...karna jumlah pegawai belum cukup...bagaimana kalau buat dua pilihan"

"Apa itu?" tanya mai Terumi Sekretaris Naruto.

"Mengangkat pegawai tapi taruh di sini atau mengangkat pegawai tapi lokasinya berbeda dalam arti buka cabang baru, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Namikaze-sama...menurutku opsi pertama kurang cocok karna raungan kita yang ada sekarang ini sudah sempit...kalau terima pegawai baru lebih banyak lagi mau taruh dimana?"kata Tenten sebagai pegawai bagian Kasir.

Mai Terumi juga menginterupsi "Menurutku opsi kedua lebih bagus tapi dimana bisa dapat ruko yang sama murah dan bagus seperti ruko 3 lantai ini, lalu apakah uangnya cukup?"

"kalau itu sebaiknya aku tanya Tayuya...tolong beritahu aku berapa laba pemasukan kotor bulan kemarin, juga beritahukan laba keuntungan bersihnya setelah di potong beberapa keperluan perusahaan kecil kita termasuk gaji pegawai?"

Tayuya yang berwenang di bagian staff administrasi dan akutansi segera menyerahkan buku besar Akutansi yang sudah di tuliskan

"semuanya sudah tercantum di sini Namikaze-san"

"well ternyata jumlahnya sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan satu ruko lagi, apa ada diantara kalian yang tau dimana bisa mendapatkan ruko sewa seharga 5juta sebulan?"

"sepertinya saya kenal satu teman yang bisa bantu carikan ruko murah tapi strategis" kata Tenten.

"bagaimana dengan pegawai...apa ada diantara kalian yang kenal pegawai rajin yang bisa di percaya?" tanya Naruto.

"kalau itu serahkan padaku, tapi aku perlu minta persetujuan anda empat mata sebelumnya" ujar Mai Terumi.

"baiklah...Tayuya-san dan Tenten-san silahkan kembali ke meja masing-masing...untuk Mai Terumi-san, saya ingin mendengarkan soal pegawai yang ingin anda rekomendasikan"

setelah dua pegawai naruto keluar, Naruto dengan wajah serius menunggu sampai Sekretarisnya bicara.

"Akatsuki" ucap Mai Terumi

"maaf? maksudmu Akatsuki anggota gangster yang terkenal di dunia bawah itu kan?"

"benar Namikaze-sama"jawab Mai Terumi.

"kenapa kau ingin merekomendasikan mereka?jelaskan alasanmu"

"Aku tahu grup ini bukan grup orang baik-baik...tapi sungguh sebenarnya mereka melakukan pekerjaan dunia bawah itu terpaksa karna tak ada kesempatan mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan halal, saya hanya ingin mencoba memberi kesempatan mereka untuk bertobat dan menjalani hidup baru dengan pekerjaan halal..anda tahu kan maksud saya Namikaze-sama?"

"Ya aku paham, dan aku tahu kau jalin hubungan dengan salahsatu anggota akatsuki yang namanya...siapa itu?"

"i..itu..namanya Hidan Namikaze-sama" jawab Mai Terumi dengan wajah bersemburat merah.

"sekarang dimana kelompok mereka semua tinggal?"

"mereka tinggal di sekitar Suna" jawab Mai Terumi.

"baiklah...jatwalkan wawancaraku dengan mereka minggu depan saat aku ke Suna bila mereka ternyata sesuai dengan rekomendasimu, akan aku ambil mereka semua, jelas?"

"arigatou gozaimassu Namikaze-sama" ujar Mai Terumi sekretaris Naruto yang segera meninggalkan ruangan tak sabar ingin segera mengabarkan berita baik ini ke grup pacarnya.

sepeninggal Sekretarisnya, Naruto mulai mengambil kertas di meja...membaca dengan konsentrasi penuh tiap baris laporan yang pegawainya buat, karna ada beberapa catatan penting dalam tulisan itu...Naruto mencari stabillo untuk menandai tulisan itu...ketika Naruto mencarinya di laci meja kerjanya, tak sengaja naruto menemukan foto lama tahun lalu...tepatnya tahun sebelum dua anaknya kembar itu lahir, foto empat pemuda tampan...satu pria persurai hitam panjang di ikat, satu pria bersurai pirang kemerahan dan dirinya yang bersurai pirang terang menempel manja pada pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang modelnya mirip pantat ayam.

 **FLASH KEMBALI 15YEARS A GO POV**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku dan Teme sudah jadian setahun lalu, saat itu kami masih merahasiakan hubungan kami di hadapan umum karna...kau tahu kan tahun 90-an hubungan pacaran sejenis di Jepang itu masih dianggap tabu, kami tak mau menjadi masalah serius kedepannya makanya kami tak pernah terang-terangan dihadapan teman-teman sekalipun.

kami ketemuan di bimbel dan akhirnya jadian di sana karna tak mungkin di sekolah...waktu itu Sasuke sudah kelas 3 di Konoha International High School sedangkan aku baru kelas 3 di Konoha junior high school meskipun usia kami sebaya yaitu 14tahun...Sasuke yang cerdas ikut program akselarasi tentu saja mudah lompat kelas sampai kelas 3 SMA di sekolah Internasional...tak seperti aku yang otaknya pas-pasan.

aku yang hidupnya yatim piatu sejak SD sebenarnya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku Kyuubi, tapi karna kakak kuliah di Kyoto University sekaligus mengurus kakek Hashirama yang tinggal sendirian di sana sedangkan aku tinggal sendirian di rumah peninggalan orangtua.

lalu kejadian buruk itu datang, kejadian buruk yang megubah hidupku selamanya ...

-rumah Naruto 01:00 malam-

 **knock!**

 **knock!**

 **Knock!**

suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring membangunkan ku 'Ups Aw! ... Siapa yang mengunjungi tengah malam? mana besok harus bebenah rumah dan pergi ke les ... siapa orang yang tak tahu diri itu? ' Naruto bergumam.

"iya sebentar!" sahut naruto

ketika aku membuka pintu depan, terlihat ada pria muda yang duduk menyender dekat dinding rumah dengan wajah menunduk...meskipun hari sudah gelap, aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

"eh...Sasuke?kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sassuke tak menjawab karna ia terlihat pusing dan aneh, tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera membopong Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah...tercium jelas bau alkohol yang menguar dari nafas mulut dan tubuhnya.

"oh ya ampuun, kau berat sekali...mana baunya aneh,hei..kau mabuk ya? benar-benar nakal..."

aku menaruhnya di kasur kamar lantai dua dan berusaha membuka pakaiannya yang bau terkena alkohol dan keringat.

"Sasuke, maaf sekali...aku terpaksa membuka pakaian mu karna pakaianmu kotor dan bau, kau harus ganti baju...kau tak keberatan kan?" tanyaku.

Sassuke masih tak menjawab, dia hanya menggumam tak jelas...sesekali terdengar cekikikan aneh dari mulutnya yang pucat.

aku berhasil membuka atasan bajunya saat sassuke masih rebahan, ketika celana panjangnya sudah terlepas dan ingin kuganti dengan pakaian bersih tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku, membanting tubuhku yang kecil, sengan brutal dia merobek bajuku secara paksa...

"Sasuke, sadar...jangan lakukan...ini akuu!" aku berusaha berontak tapi tak bisa...tenaganya jelas lebih kuat dan kalah jauh dariku yang kurus kecil ini.

"sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati sajalah"

suaranya yang berat dan mengintimidasi membuatku merinding...

aku terisak dan teriak tapi dia tak juga mau berhenti

bibirnya mencium pipi dan bibirku secara paksa, membuat tanda kissmark di leher dan di bahu sehingga banyak pagutan di beberapa bagian.

mungkin karna gemas ia juga menggigit paha dalam dan bahu sampai lebam membiru

aku masih meronta ketika Sasuke menyentakkan kain segitiga pertahanan terakhirku hingga robek lalu membuangnya entah kemana.

"Sa..Sasuke ... ja..jangan ku mohon"

dia membalikkan tubuhku membuat kedua tangan dan lututku menumpu pada lantai...tanpa persiapan pra penetrasi...ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubangku dan...

Beli!

"Aaaaaah!" rasanya ada sesuatu yang merobek lubangku hingga bagai tubuhku di belah vertikal jadi dua, airmataku mengalir karna rasanya perih sekali.

SLAP! ...

hujaman berikutnya telak mengenai spotku, tangannya yang kanan mengocok penisku sedangkan tangan satunya lagi meraba putingku, bisa ku lihat ada tetesan darah turun menetes dari kedua kaki ku seperti gadis yang baru saja di ambil perawannya.

"Hyaaaah! ~ ..ah ... Ah ... Su..Suke ... aaah!"

"Naru ... kau ... sempit sekali ... Aaah! ... Benar-benar enak ... aaahhh!" racau nya.

"... Kau berdarah tahu Naru? Aaaah! ... Sama seperti perawan ... terkesiap! ... Atau kau masih perawan ya?"

aku menjawabnya hanya dengan linangan airmata dan tubuh yang terhujam berkali-kali, lalu kedua tanganku dipegangnya ke arah belakang dengan kencang membuatku tak bisa meronta lagi.

"Sasuke ... ah..ah ... ah..ah ... Tidak ada! ... Ahh ... i datang ... hyaaaaah!".

"Naru ... NARUTO! ~ ... Aaahhh!"

Cairan putih keluar mengotori lantai dan pakaian ku yang robek, cairan putih kental yang hangat di bagian lain mengisi penuh lubang rektum sampai perut terasa di isi bahkan ada yang lolos menetes keluar.

"kalau kau pikir selesai...kau salah besar, ronde berikutnya kau harus jalani"

dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam rektum, dia membalikkan badanku menyamping, memegang satu kakiku setinggi mungkinlalu kembali menghujam rektumku dengan kuat

"AAAH!~...jangan...saskuke, AAH!~...aku...lelah, ...ku mohon AAAH!~...ja...jangan!",

seakan ia menulikan pendengarannya, aku di garapnya secara paksa ssebanyak 6 kali sampai pagi...

baru kali ini aku mengalami kejadian ini, pertama kali pacaran, dan pertama kalinya diperkosa pacar sendiri...sungguh ironis~

saat pagi menjelang, kudapati kamarku berantakan, pakaian yang sudah sobek tersebar, tubuh telanjang dengan banyak pagutan dan cairan putih kental yang mengalir ke paha yang berasal dari rektum ku...Sasuke tertidur di sampingku, aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara lalu tertidur.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumahku setelah mandi saat aku masih tidur...dia tak bicara apapun sama sekali.

setelah kejadian 'itu' aku sempat tak masuk dua hari karna pinggangku sakit dan pantat ngilu ketika duduk.

lalu dua minggu kemudian perutku mulai sakit serasa di aduk...aku mual muntah ke toilet entah karna apa, padahal aku sudah dua minggu gak makan ramen lagi.

mual yang kurasakan membuatku gak nafsu makan, hanya bisa minum itupun hanya teh hangat.

mencium bau yang menyengat mual, melihat hal aneh juga mual...haaah! benar-benar

medukosai ~

demi gentong pasir tanah liat Gaara yang di tukar botol galon aqua...akhirnya aku terpaksa ke RS. konoha memeriksa penyakitku karna banyak teman-teman dan guru ku sangat menguatirkan keadaanku.

"e..eh..?! ha..HAMIL?!" Kataku saat membaca hasil laporan lab.

"iya...selamat ya..kau hamil dua minggu, kau positif Syndrome Male Pregnation subur...dan satu lagi...janin yang kau kandung bukan cuma satu...tapi DUA JANIN, kemungkinan kau bisa punya anak banyak setelah kehamilan pertama mu ini" kata Dr. Shizune riang.

lalu kau tahu apa reaksiku berikutnya setelah mendengar berita besar itu?...aku pingsan!

teman-teman tak ada yang tahu keadaanku, apalagi Sasuke, aku tetap beraktifitas sekolah seperti hari biasa...sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya saat di bimbel tapi aku mulai sadar kalau gundukan kehidupan di perut yang mulai tumbuh tak mungkin bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

"hei Naoki, apa kau dengar berita yang terbaru di Yahoo news hari ini? keluarga Uchiha meresmikan pertunangannya dengan Sakura Haruno...kau tau kan keluarga Haruno yang ayahnya profesor hebat botani pengembang biakan tanaman sakura itu..."

"iya, aku baca juga di News Watch, pertunangan kabarnya akan berlangsung 5 hari lagi"

kata temanku yang seorang lagi entah siapa namanya.

berita buruk yang ku dengar di loker sekolah itu rasanya seperti tendangan kaki seekor kuda perang yang memukul kuat telak di dada...sakit sekali

tes!

tes!

tes!

aku segera lari ke toilet laki-laki dan mengunci diri ke dalam bilik kamar mandi, tetes airmata yang awalnya sedikit mulai menetes deras sekali hingga menutupi penglihatanku.

kututup kuat isakanku dengan mulutku meredam tangisku, kugigit mulutku dengan tangan sampai berdarah, tubuhku yang gemetar merosot dan terjongkok di pintu bilik toilet yang tertutup.

sakit...ya Tuhan sakit sekali... rasanya perih sakit sekali hati ini sampai ke tulang

kenapa cinta pertamaku begitu menyakitkan Tuhan? apa salahku?

beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku baru saja pulang sekolah...ada seorang pria bersurai hitam, terlihat tampan...matanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, selain dia ada lagi pria yang ku duga seorang supir dan satu unit mobil mewah yang harganya pasti sangat mahal mereka menungguku di pinggir lapangan dekat komplek rumahku di arah jalan menuju rumah.

"apa kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya pria dewasa itu.

"Benar ... sumimasen ... umm ... bisa tahu Anda siapa, tuan ...?"

"Uchiha nama keluargaku...dan Fugaku namaku"

aku tersentak kaget "Uchiha ojii-san...anda Sasuke otou-san kah? sumimasen..saya tak mengenal anda, sumimasen" aku langsung menghormat 90 derajat.

"cukup basa-basinya, langsung saja...sebaiknya kau jauhi anakku Sasuke"

"Ojii-san...nani..." aku mendongakkan kepalaku kaget "apa maksud anda, paman?."

"kau pikir aku tak tahu hubungan kalian? sudahlah, sebutkan berapa uang yang kau minta lalu menyingkirlah dari hidup anakku"

ucapannya yang menusuk membuatku makin sakit hati.

"Tuan, kalau semudah itu...mungkin sudah sejak dari dulu aku melakukannya"

"lalu kenapa kau tak bisa secepatnya kau menyingkir dari hidup anakku!"

"KARNA AKU HAMIL TUAN! AKU HAMIL BENIH DARI ANAK ANDA!" aku berteriak seperti itu sambil memegang perutku yang mulai membesar.

"kalau kamu mau bercanda, percuma karna aku tak mau dengar kata-kata bohongmu!"

aku segera menunjukkan hasil labku "ini, bacalah jika tak percaya."

paman Fugaku membacanya sebentar...

"Kau pikir aku bakal percaya, jangan harap! Meski benar itu benih dari anakku, sebaiknya kau gugurkan dan segera pergi dari hidup anakku, aku tak kan sudi punya menantu seorang pria, permisi ... aku masih ada urusan, sebaiknya kau menyingkirlah cepat"

paman Fugaku segera melempar kertas hasil lab ku

"Dengar kau pak tua, meski kau menyuruhku menggugurkan cucumu sendiri..aku takkan melakukannya...karna Tuhan paling dengar doa orang teraniaya...kau ingat baik-baik kutukan ku ini : JANGAN HARAP DUA ANAKMU MENDAPAT KETURUNAN SETELAH AKU, MESKI KALIAN MENANGIS DARAH SEKALIPUN SEBELUM DAPAT MAAF DARIKU, DARI KAKAKKU & KELUARGA BESARKU, INGAT ITU FUGAKU!"

setelah memungut kertas hasil lab, aku segera pergi berlari dari hadapannya...

tiga hari kemudian aku mengepak barang dan meninggalkan Konoha pulang menuju Kyoto, ternyata kakak ku Kyuubi juga mengalami hal yang sama akibat ulah Uchiha Itachi.

Setelah 6 tahun kemudian dan anak-anakku sudah bisa di ajak jalan jauh, aku memutuskan kembali dan menghadiri acara pernikahan Sasuke, ayah kandung dari anak-anakku.

bisa ku lihat Sasuke yang terkejut melihatku menggendong dua anak kembar dan Paman Fugaku yang tercekat kaget melihat kemiripan dua balita kecil yang ada di kedua gandenganku.

saat sessi salaman antara pengantin dan tamu undangan, ku bisikkan ke telinga paman Fugaku

"MASIH INGAT KUTUKAN YANG KU BERIKAN 6 TAHUN LALU, KAKEK? KAU LIHAT...ITU DUA CUCUMU, DAN SATU CUCUMU YANG LAIN ADA DI RUMAH...KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKANNYA MESKI HARUS MENANGIS DARAH, SELAMAT YA OJII-SAN"

Fugaku pingsan setelah kami bertiga menjauh dari barisan pengantin, dan menghilang lagi 9 tahun kemudian.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto-san

story : d14napink

MY LITTLE Twin kids

Rate : T again

Pair : SassukeXNaruto

Genre : Romance/hurt comfort/ happy ending

note : YAOI, MPREG, BOYSLOVE

Cast : Naruto Namikaze (29th)

Uchiha Sassuke (29th)

Haruno Sakura (28th)

twin kids:

Shunsuke Namikaze (15th)

Ryonousuke Namikaze (15th)

Uchiha Itachi (32th)

Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (28th)

Kyuubi no kurama (30th)

anak kyuubi :

Kitsune no kurama (15th)

dan banyak lagi karakter pemeran lain yang mendukung...

CHAPTER 3 : i'll find you honey, soon as possible

-KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL-

Duo kembar Shunsuke dan Ryonousuke itu bagaikan foto kopian sempurna dari Sasuke muda saat usianya 15th, rambut pirang kombinasi hitam menantang gravitasi model pantat ayam, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat...dan tubuh proposional serta paras menawan pahatan sempurna karya terbaik Tuhan tapi yang membedakannya hanya warna matanya...Shunsuke beriris mata hitam onyx sedangkan Ryonousuke berwarna biru cerah bagai langit tak berawan mirip Naruto.

memang keduanya sangat menyadari perbedaan fisik yang di miliki namun mereka tak pernah berani menanyakan nya pada Papanya Naruto karna pasti di sangkalnya atau minimal sengaja mengatakan 'belum siap' sebagai tameng alasan.

itulah sebabnya Ryonousuke membelikan dua pasang soft lens warna biru dan hitam, biar di even tertentu Shunsuke dan Ryo bisa bertukar warna mata atau bahkan sengaja berwarna mata seragam atau kombinasi.

sifat iseng keduanya memang mirip karakter naruto muda, tak jarang hal itu membuat bingun teman-teman dan gurunya untuk membedakan keduanya.

"Onii-chan, aku jadi penasaran siapa orangtua kita yang satu lagi, wajah dan fisiknya kira-kira seperti apa ya?" ujar Ryo saat ia sedang rebahan di atap gedung sekolah bersama kakaknya saat jam istirahat sekolah.

'gak cuma kamu Otouto, aku juga penasaran' ucap Shunsuke dalam hati.

"hn" sahut Shunsuke.

"nii-chan...bagaimana kalau kita minta orang untuk mencari informasi keberadaan orangtua kita yang satu lagi"

"menyewa detektif itu butuh biaya besar Otouto, dengan uang saku level pelajar seperti kita, mana mungkin sanggup...sudahlah kelak kita juga pasti tahu siapa orangtua kita yang satu lagi."

"benar juga, untuk sementara, aku harus puas menatap mata Onii-chan" kata Ryo.

"kenapa warna mataku di bawa-bawa?!kau ini mau main fisik ya?"tanya Shunsuke gahar.

"bu..bukan begitu nii-chan, aku ingat waktu kita kecil Papa pernah kelepasan bicara kalau warna mata kakak mirip ayah"

"ayah? yakin kau tak salah dengar?bukannya ibu?" ralat Shunsuke.

"sumpah aku gak salah dengar...aku jelas sekali dengar kalau yang keluar dari mulut Papa itu 'ayah'...bukan ibu"

"benar-benar aneh, berarti orangtua kandung kita yang satu lagi itu laki-laki dong?"

"sepertinya begitu...aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya apa sih yang di sembunyikan Papa selama ini? apa jangan-jangan kita ini sebenarnya anak adopsi?"

"hei, kau ini jangan mulai ngawur! hati-hatilah kalau bicara...sudahlah, aku capek mau istirahat di kelas aja" Shunsuke yang marah segera bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Onii-chan~ tunggu dulu...kau tak ingat kalau dua minggu lagi akan ada acara bazaar sekolah...sudah dapat gambaran kita mau buka stand apa?"

"hummm, tentu saja sudah kupikirkan sejak kemarin, konsep kafe yang menunya serba tomat dan dessertnya coklat serta es krim...tapi style concep kafenya model Platina Parlour dengan para butler tampan tentunya...masalahnya aku belum koordinasikan dengan teman lainnya siapa saja yang pantas ku rekrut sebagai butler member kafe baru kita."

Shalala itsuka kitto

boku wa te ni suru'n da

Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike

Aitaku naru no "shoudou" nakitaku naru no "junjou"

Natsu no hi ni tobikonda hotaru wa karanai

Anata wa nanimo iwazu kuchidzuke wo nokoshite

Kizutsuku mama unadzuita ne

Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

penggalan sountrack lagu ikimono gakari-hotaru no hikari terdengar di ponsel Shunsuke saat si kembar sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"moshi-moshi" sapa Shunsuke.

["Moshi-moshi Shunsuke-chan"]

"Otou-san, nani ga mondaidesu ka?" tanya Shunsuke.

["Papa mau pergi belanja, kalian ingin makan apa untuk makan malam?"]

"apa saja asalkan itu hasil masakan Papa..rumput sekalipun aku mau makan" kata Shunsuke.

"serius kau mau makan kebab rumput baka-aniki?" tanya Ryo watados.

"urusai baka-Ototou!" tanda siku perempatan terlihat jelas di kening Shunsuke, dan menyikut adik nya yang berada di samping.

["ya sudah, bagaimana kalau sup tomat pedas, lauknya okonomiyaki dengan mi shoba goreng"] kata Naruto di line seberang sana.

"hn" jawab Shunsuke.

"tak masalah, kami usahakan pulang cepat Papa" Ryu menyela telpon Shunsuke.

"bye Papa, love you" sapa si kembar berbarengan.

["love you too dear"]

dan sambungan telpon pun di putus.

"ayo lekas kita masuk, sebentar lagi kelas akan segera di mulai"

"tapi aku malas nii-chan"

"ini demi masa depanmu, sudahlah lekas masuk kelas"

-Yamanaka Mansion-

tampak Sakura dan Ino ngobrol serius di kamar Ino hari ini.

"terus terang aku masih belum paham apa maksud rencanamu Ino-pig" kata Sakura yang sedang memegang kaca cermin dan memperbaiki rambutnya.

"apa kau masih belum mengerti fore head, sudah jelas si tua Fugaku menginginkan cucu dari kita...karna sampai tahun ini kita masih belum bisa memberinya cucu makanya kita di buang seperti sampah you know" Ino mengambil konyaku warna kuning cerah dari meja di depannya lalu memakannya.

"kalau masalah itu aku sih sudah tau, semua orang di keluarga kita juga tau kalau kita berdua terpaksa harus bolak balik ke rumah sakit untuk ikut program inseminasi buatan, bayi tabung, program kalender, minum obat itu, terapi obat ini tapi kau lihat kan...tetap tak ada hasil" Sakura meminum sedikit es teh hijaunya.

"sebenarnya aku ga mau hamil...membayangkan perut makin membesar terus disayat-sayat sampai berdarah saat melahirkan, belum lagi harus mati-matian berusaha menurunkan berat badan sehabis melahirkan karna perut dan lengan kita jadi gendut menggelambir...haaah! membayangkan nya saja sungguh mengerikan, tapi mau gimana lagi." Ino menghela nafas.

"lalu apa yang mesti kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"bagaimana kalau kita membayar seorang pria yang mau membuat kita hamil setelah itu kita klaim kalau bayi yang ada dalam perut kita ini adalah cucu keturunan Uchiha" wajah licik Ino mulai terlihat.

"kau gila, bagaimana kalau nanti ketahuan! memangnya tak bisa pakai cara inseminasi buatan di bank sperma?" kata Sakura

"kalau kita ke bank sperma, bakal cepat ketahuan...mata dan telinga Uchiha itu di mana-mana, lagipula aku sudah cek semua daftar kandidat di bank sperma di seluruh Konoha bahkan di luar negeri...semua tak ada yang cocok, apalagi Uchiha itu eksklusif...mereka sama sekali tak kan sudi menaruh benihnya yang berharga di bank seperti itu, harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi, aku jamin rekomendasiku ini bagus dan takkan mungkin ketahuan kalau pria yang kita pilih memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengan keluarga Uchiha" jawab Ino.

"memang kau sudah menemukan kandidiat yang cocok?"tanya sakura yang meminum lagi teh hijaunya.

"yup!" jawab Ino riang..

"siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Danzo" jawab Ino ringan.

"APA! Cih!...benar-benar seleramu rendah sekali PIG! kau ingin aku buat anak dengan si tua Danso yang mirip mummy setengah jadi hampir mati itu?! MESKIPUN HARTANYA SEBANYAK FIRAUN PUN, JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU DEKAT DENGANNYA!"

BLETAK!

"Dasar forehead! bukan Danso yang ituuuuu~ bakaaa!, tapi Danzo yang satu lagi jidat airport! memangnya aku sudi menyerahkan tubuhku ke Danzo tua...bisa jatuh harga diriku you know, justru yang muda paling terbaik and fresh daripada yang tua."

'BLETAK!' kepala sakura di jitaknya dengan indahnya.

"Iitaii!...sakit tauu! Ino pig!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis "lalu kapan kita bisa mulai? tanganku sudah tak sabar ingin berjudi lagi pakai uang Uchiha lebih banyak"

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat...sabar itu buahnya manis you know, nanti ku telpon kau kalau waktunya sudah tiba jadi ponselmu harus stand by 24jam, 7hari seminggu dan 365 hari setahun jadi aku lebih mudah menghubungimu...sudahlah, yuk kita makan, aku lapar" Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"hei! aku belum selesai bicara...kenapa kau malah pergi duluan?apa itu caramu memperlakukan aku sebagai tamu hah?"

dan debat antar dua sahabat berotak iblis itu masih berlanjut...

-Naruto house at 19:30 malam-

"Shunsuke...Ryo, bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengecek laporan keuangan usaha kecilnya dengan beberapa lembar kertas catatan yang berserakan di meja berserta kalkulator dan pensi di tangan.

"seperti biasa, lancar Pa" jawan Shunsuke.

"Pa, beberapa hari lagi sekolah kami akan mengadakan bazar sekolah menyambut ulangtahun sekolah kami loh" kata Ryonousuke.

"benarkah? memangnya kalian berencana hendak membuat stand apa?" tanya Naruto.

"mini cafe dengan mengadaptasi konsep Platina Parlour cafe, makanan nya kami ambil serba tomat dan desert nya mengambil eskrim dan full of coklat juga stroberi...apa menurut papa ide kami hebat?" kata Shunsuke.

"tentu saja ide yang sangat hebat untuk dua pangeran Papa yang paling pintar" Naruto mencium kening kedua putra kembarnya.

"tapi masalahnya kami masih belum bisa buat pai tomat, sup tomat, tomat ice cream...dan masih banyak lagi, kami ragu cafe kami gagal" Ryo mulai merengut.

"bagaimana kalau saat event papa bantu bagian dapur,lalu Tayuya baa-san dan Tenten baa-san yang nanti bantu konsultasi bagian perencanaan belanjanya dan budgetnya, dan kalian tinggal buat tenda cafenya, kostum juga mencari anggota butlernya"

"benar pa?! wah, terimakasih pa!"sahut si kembar yang di tanggapi naruto dengan tersenyum.

lalu celoteh ringan terdengar di ruangan itu seolah rumah itu hidup dan bersinar dengan tawa dan senyuman anak-anak, membuat Naruto percaya kalau keputusannya untuk tetap melahirkan dan membesarkan kedua putra kembarnya tepat...meski dulu harus menghadapi persalinan tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, kerap menghadapi gunjingan buruk tetangga yang menganggapnya titisan monster, juga pontang panting kerja sambilan di tiga lokasi berbeda demi membeli susu si kembar, semua hal buruk terbayar lunas dengan hanya melihat anak-anaknya makin hari tumbuh besar, pintar dan sehat baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

-UCHIHA MANSION-

"selamat datang Sasuke-sama" sapa butler dan maid yang datang menyambut di Uchiha Mansion sambil membungkuk hormat.

"hn" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoic menyembunyikan perasaan nya yang lelah.

diserahkannya mantel dan tasnya ke maid lalu ia berjalan menuju tangga kamar atas

"taruh tasku ke kamarku, paham?" ucap Sasuke.

"ha'i" jawab maid.

seperti biasa suasana sepi...orang tuanya tak kerlihat di rumahnya, tampaknya orangtuanya pergi kunjungan mengawasi perusahaan cabang lagi di negara lain seperti biasa.

setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan jeans hitam dan kaos ketat rajutan abu-abu gelap Sasuke hendak segera turun makan ke lantai bawah tapi suara deringan telpon terdengar nyaring minta perhatian.

I love you

baby I'm not a monster

You know how I was in the past

When time passes, it'll all disappear

Then you will know baby

I need you

baby I'm not a monster

You know me so don't leave like this

If even you throw me away, I will die

I'm not a monster

penggalan sountrack lagu Monster by Big Bang terdengar di ponsel Sasuke terdengar nyaring di koridor kamarnya, di bacanya sebentar nama kontak penelponnya.

"moshi-moshi, Hatake-san?" sapa Sasuke.

["moshi-moshi Uchiha-san, saya dapat informasi penting tentang Naruto Uzumaki yang anda cari, sebaiknya kita bertemu di restoran Hanami di distrik 2 Konoha hari ini jam 20:30 malam"]

"hn"

["ah, satu lagi...apa anda masih mempekerjakan supir tua yang bernama Homura Mitokaido?"]

"ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

["syukurlah, bawa dia juga sebagai supir anda karna ia saksi yang akan memperjelas semuanya"]

"maksudmu?"

[" sudahlah pokoknya bawa saja dia, nanti ku jelaskan...sudah ya, Iruka mencariku..kali ini dia sedang bad mood sampai bawa pentungan bisbol...aku tak mau kena pukul lagi karna ketahuan sembunyi di atas pohon Sengon hanya untuk menelponmu Jaa~"]

dan sambungan telpon dari sebrang sana teputus.

Sasuke segera memakai jaket kulit hitam, dompet, ponsel dan memakai boots diatas mata kaki warna hitam beludru lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

"cepat siapkan mobil dan panggilkan Mitokaido Homura untuk mengantarku keluar"

para maid segera melakukan perintahnya, tak lama kemudian mobil Mobil Lexus Ls 600 hL warna bloody red kombinasi hitam dengan airbrush sharingan dan lambang kipas Uchiha kecil di pintu, depan dan belakang mobil dan supir yang di minta sudah siap di depan pintu utama keluar Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke segera masuk mobil dan meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

"ke distrik 2 Konoha Restoran Hanami, cepat"

mobil melaju di jalanan ramai jepang yang tampak seperti kota yang tak pernah tidur.

sesampainya di restauran Hanami, Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

"Mitokaido-san, ikut saya ke dalam" kata Sasuke.

"Ha'i Uchiha-sama"

Sasuke mengetikkan nomor telpon seseorang lagi, terdengar suara nada tunggu di sebrang sana

["moshi-moshi"]

"Hatake-san, saya sudah sampai, anda di mana?"

["masuk saja ke dalam, sudah bawa orang yang ku minta?"]

"hn"

dan sambungan telpon kembali terputus.

Sasuke memasuki restoran mungil bersama sang supir tua di belakangnya...kehadirannya mendapat beberapa pengunjung wanita dan pelayan yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya, mata Sasuke menyusuri seluruh ruangan restoran mencari-cari sosok pria jangkung berambut keperakan bermasker yang kebetulan mengangkat tangannya di pojokan.

"selamat datang di Hanami Restauran, maaf apa anda ingin smoking room table atau non smoking room?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung menuju meja Kakashi di buntuti sang supir.

"maaf, apa aku telat?"

"tidak, bahkan kau tepat waktu...kurang dari 2 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan" kata Kakashi sambil mengetuk jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan dengan jari telunjuknya "ah silahkan duduk, anda berdua anggaplah rumah sendiri...Pelayan!"

Sasuke duduk di hadapan Kakashi, supirnya yang awalnya ragu duduk diantara Kakashi dan Sasuke akhirnya ikut duduk setelah mendapat ijin Sasuke.

"es teh manis, dan emmm es jus tomat...benar kan Sasuke-san? bagaimana dengan anda Mitokaido-san?"

yang di tanya kaget karna tak menyangka kakashi tahu namanya "i..itu es teh manis saja tuan."

"baiklah, dua es teh manis dan satu jus tomat..apa anda ingin pesan yang lain tuan?" tanya pelayan yang sesekali melirik ke Sasuke yang masih selalu terlihat tampan.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab Kakashi.

"baiklah, pesanan akan siap 4 menit lagi bila anda ingin pesan lagi, silahkan panggil nama saya Miyuki, arigatou gozaimassu."

sepeninggal pelayan wanita, kakashi menyerahkan amplop besar wana coklat seukuran A4...Sasuke menerima dan melihat isinya yang ternyata berisi beberapa foto Naruto yang di ambil diam-diam dalam berbagai pose, penampilan terbaru Naruto yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa namun tetap tak meninggalkan kesan manis, cute dan kepolosan nya bak malaikat.

"apa pemuda yang di dalam foto itu yang anda cari Uchiha-san?"

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"dimana anda mendapatkan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"mata-mataku mendapatkan foto itu secara tak sengaja saat jalan-jalan di dekat hypermarket Konoha, dengan bawaan barang belanjaan sebanyak itu...besar kemungkinan dia sekarang tinggal di kota ini" jelas Kakashi "apa kau tahu kenapa dia menghilang 15tahun lalu?"

"nope" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"sepertinya supirmu ini tahu"

Kakashi melirik ke supir Sasuke, mata Sasuke terlihat kaget juga melirik sang supir tua...begitu pula supir Sasuke yang kaget dan mulai keringat dingin.

"Mitokaido Homura-san, saya mengerti dedikasi anda yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga saya dan pasti anda tahu persis kan SEBERAPA BESAR KEKUATAN KELUARGA UCHIHA itu?" Sasuke memberikan penekana di kalimatnya.

"ha..ha'i Uchiha-sama" jawab sang supir dengan kepala tertunduk.

"bisa anda jelaskan kejadian 15tahun pada saya tentang pemuda ini? namanya Naruto saya yakin anda tahu karna anda pasti pernah bertemu sekali dengannya meski tak tahu namanya"

diperlihatkannya dua foto close up Naruto dari tampak samping dan tampak depan membuat Mitokaido kaget melihat foto itu lalu menunduk.

"gomenasai Uchiha-sama, sa..saya takut tuan" kata sang supir yang mulai gemetar.

"kau tak perlu takut, selama kau jujur mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau berada di bawah perlindunganku" kata Sasuke.

"ta..tapi Uchiha-sama"

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku?"

Mitokaido menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan "be..benar"

jawaban sang supir membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

"sebaiknya ceritakan saja, tak apa-apa...Sasuke-san sudah berani memberi jaminan perlindungan padamu" kata Kakashi.

minuman yang di pesan akhirnya datang di antarkan pelayan tadi.

"baiklah Uchiha-san, saya akan menceritakan kejadian 15tahun lalu..."

Mitokaido menceritakan kronologis kejadian saat Fugaku dan Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang sama-sama emosi, ditambah dengan perintah Fugaku kepadanya yang memantau Naruto yang akhirnya menghilang dari rumah kecil peninggalan orangtuanya beberapa hari kemudian dengan perut yang mulai agak sedikit menyembul... meski wajah stoic Sasuke terpasang dengan rapinya, sebenarnya Sasuke benar-benar shock.

Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka kekasih masa remajanya itu bisa hamil dari benihnya dan membesarkan anaknya sendirian, ditambah Fugaku lah awal masalah rumit ini dimulai.

"memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebelumnya pada pemuda malang itu Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak bisa menjawab.

"kalau Naruto benar tak menggugurkan bayinya, besar kemungkinan sekarang anak mu sekarang sudah setingkat SMP kelas 3, tapi kalau tidak...aku rasa pemuda itu sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan menjalani hidup baru, apa aku benar?"

"berarti itu menjadi misi pelacakanmu yang baru, aku tunggu hasil penyelidikan secepatnya" kata Sasuke.

"yare yare!, mengenai dua wanita iblis mantan istrimu dan mantan istri kakakmu itu...ini yang ku dapat dari hasil penyadapan dan pelacakan terbaru saat ini" Kakashi menyodorkan amplop "maaf tak banyak informasi yang kudapat saat ini."

Sasuke membaca sebentar laporan hasil penyelidikan dari Kakashi lalu mengambil ponsel

"kau mengungkit hal buruk tentang mantan istriku buat aku teringat harus melakukan sesuatu, sebentar ya Hatake-san"

Sasuke menelpon seseorang dari seberang sana yang mulai terdengar nada sambung

["moshi-moshi, ada apa Otouto-chan?"]

"baka-aniki, sudah kirim surat cerai ke Ino bareng berkas ku juga khan? bagaimana perkembangannya?"

["sampai hari ini si pirang belum menandatangani nya, apa pinky mu juga belum?"]

"duet wanita keras kepala itu harus dapat didikan lebih keras, sebaiknya kita berdua bekukan seluruh kartu kredit, dan ATM mereka yang atas nama Uchiha...aku juga malas bayarkan lagi hutang si pinky"

["tenang saja Otouto-chan, baru 3 menit lalu aku selesai bicara ke pihak bank untuk membekukan seluruh kartu mereka"]

"hn" jawab Sasuke, lalu sambungan telpon terputus.

Sasuke kembali diam lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku panjang yang seukuran buku kwitansi.

"semoga jumlahnya cukup, akan ku kontak lagi anda secepatnya, terimakasih atas bantuannya" kata Sasuke yang segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan di ikuti sang supir.

setelah keduanya di dalam mobil, Sasuke memasang safety belt.

"Mitokaido-san, jangan sampai ada yang tau mengenai pertemuan dan percakapan ini...mengenai masalah ini biar aku saja yang urus...ini masalah keluarga kami, paham? sekarang kita pulang"

"ha'i Sasuke-sama"

dan mobil Lexus LS600 hL mewah itu melaju menembus kegelapan malam kota jepang.

-06:00 morning at Uchiha Mansion-

Sasuke terbangun karna mendengar suara berisik di luar, yang sayup-sayup terdengar seperti suara anak kecil dan barang-barang berat di bawa masuk ke rumah.

'suara berisik apa sih pagi-pagi begini?' bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ojii-saaaan~!" ada suara anak laki-laki terdengar nyaring yang naik ke tangga menuju kamar atas dan terdengar kaki kecil itu berlari-lari di antara koridor kamar lantai dua.

'Oji-san? sejak kapan aku punya ponakan? bodo amat lah mendingan tidur lagi' gumam Sasuke yang lantas menarik selimutnya lebih naik menutupi bagu dan lehernya.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah remaja ABG yang langsung mendarat di tempat tidur tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"KENAA! akhirnya Oji-san ku temukan...Ohayo Gozaimasss!" sapanya dengan wajah riang

"Uchiha Shisui kenapa kau datang ke mari?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata masih setengah ngantuk.

"tentu saja untuk sekolah, aku kan dari Jerman pindah kembali ke sini sudah seminggu, memangnya ayahku Uchiha Kagami gak beritahu paman sebelumnya?" tanya Shisui.

"tidak" jawab sasuke singkat.

"pasti ayah hanya bilang ke paman kakek Fugaku, tapi lupa bilang ke Sasuke jii-san" kata Shisui pura-pura merengut.

"memang usiamu sekarang berapa, Shisui?" tanya Sasuke yang tak jadi melanjutkan tidurnya, ia bangun dan mulai merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

"15 tahun, seharusnya aku masuk kelas 3 SMP tapi karna aku ikut program akselarasi aku masuk di kelas 3 SMA"

'kalau anakku sudah besar...pasti dia sudah sebaya Shisui' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"paman kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Shihui.

"kau ini pelit sekali, gak mengijinkan pamanmu sendiri liat wajahmu? takut wajahmu meleleh kayak lilin gt?...dasar aneh, cepatlah turun..kau belum sarapan khan?"ujar Sasuke.

"aku mau sarapan nya bareng paman saja, ya..ya..ya boleh yaaa~?" buijuk Shihui.

"aku harus mandi dulu, gaki."

"ya udah, kita mandi sama-sama okehh~"

"aku keberatan, lebih nyaman mandi sendiri daripada mandi bareng kamu."

"paman peliiiit~" rajuk Shisui.

"biarin"

"baiklah, aku ga kan ikut mandi bareng tapi anterin aku ke sekolah ya? soalnya aku masih gak hapal rute ke sekolah"

"memang dimana sekolahmu, gaki?"

"konoha international high school" jawab Shisui.

'kebetulan aku belum pernah berkunjung lagi ke bekas almamaterku, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan anakku di sana' batin Sasuke.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"terimakasih paman!" sahut Shisui senang, sepertinya hanya keluarga Uchiha saja yang bisa menterjemahkan arti dri kata 'Hn' yang tak jelas itu.

-07:00 morning on the way to school-

Tampaknya Shisui bahagia sekali hari ini karna Sasuke bersedia mengantarnya berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobi Lexus L600 HL warna merah hitam mewah kesayangannya.

"Ojii-san, you know...ada sepasang anak kembar laki-laki yang sangat tampan di sekolahku loh, si adik beriris mata biru bening cerah bagai langit tak berawan sedangkan sang kakak beriris hitam onyx... meski rambutnya pirang kombinasi hitam, model rambutnya mirip sekali jii-san loh...entah kenapa si kembar itu benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu jii-san"

ucapan Shisui membuat Sasuke berpikir lalu tanpa sadar berucap..

"aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kenalkan mereka padaku, mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka berdua jadi sahabatmu...itu pun bila kau tak keberatan Shisui-chan" Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman nya yang jarang terlihat pada Shisui.

"hontodesuka? arigatou gozaimassu, jii-chan!"

Sepertinya Shisui jadi sangat senang sekali pagi ini...

mobil mewah Sasuke akhirnya sampai di pelataran parkir hall utama gedung sekolah, para siswi yang melihat Sasuke melirik dan saling berbisik dengan wajah bersemu merah, tak lama ketika Sasuke turun dari mobil duo kembar Namikaze melintas...Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas dua sosok kembar identik itu, si kakak yang ber iris hitam Onyx berwajah stoic dan terlihat dingin sedangkan adiknya yang di gandengnya bermata biru jernih yang cerah bagai langit tak berawan mengingatkannya pada...Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, Ohayo!" sapa Shisui yang mendekat ke duo kembar.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san...pagi-pagi sekali, diantar Onii-san mu ya?" tanya Ryonousuke Namikaze.

"maaf, dia bukan Onii-san ku...maunya sih gitu hehehe sayangnya Sasuke-san ini OJii-san ku...dia libur kerja sementara makanya bisa mengantarku sekolah hari ini" jawab Shisui "eh iya, maaf kalau aku kurang sopan jii-san kenalkan teman sekelasku, yang matanya biru ini sang adik" kata Shisui mengenalkan.

"watashi wa Namikaze Ryounosuke, doozo yoroshiku" sapa Ryo sambil membungkuk yang langsung di balas Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terkesima dengan bening mata birunya Onyx meet shapire...mengingatkan nya dengan orang yang sampai sekarang belum di temukannya.

"dan yang beriris mata Onyx itu kakak nya"

"yoroshiku Onegaishimassu, watashiwa Namikaze Shunsuke" Shunsuke membungkukkan badannya.

'kenapa hanya berkenalan dengan dua anak kembar ini saja membuat jantungku jadi berdebar? ada apa dengan diriku?...rasanya seperti menemukan sesorang yang sudah lama hilang, orang yang sangat penting' bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yoroshiku, watashiwa Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke membalas perkenalan juga dengan membungkuk kan tubuh.

Ryo dan Shunsuke juga sepertinya menyadari hal yang sama, bertemu pertama kali dengan Sasuke bagai dejavu, seakan menemukan seseorang yang di rindukan dan akhirnya bertemu...rasanya hangat dan memenuhi hati membuat keduanya berdebar.

"Namikaze-san, sebagai perkenalan teman baru bagaimana kalau aku dan paman Sasuke mengajak kalian jalan-jalan di taman bermain minggu ini?" ajak Shisui.

"hn" ucap mereka bertiga serempak menanggapi komentar Shisui.

"ga asyik, kalian ini sikapnya jadi mirip ayah dan anak saja, sudah ya..aku duluan" komentar Shisui membuat Sasuke dan si kembar tersentak...

"maaf, ucapan ponakanku yang ceplas ceplos kadang agak sedikit mengada-ngada...dia terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri makanya tata krama sebagai nihon-jin kurang sempurna jadi mohon di maklumi" kata Sasuke.

"tak apa-apa Uchiha Jii-san, kami maklumi koq...kami harus masuk dulu, Ohayo gozaimassu" kata Ryonousuke yang tersenyum lalu menggandeng Shunsuke masuk ke gedung sekolah.

TENG...

TENG...

TENG...

suara bel tanda kelas di mulai menggema ke seluruh gedung sekolah, Sasuke terpaku di parkiran sekolah, ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan sepasang anak kembar yang baru saja ia temui...membuatnya makin penasaran.

"menarik...sangat menarik" gumam Sasuke.

ia segera menelpon seseorang di ponselnya...

["moshi-moshi, Sharingan corp, dengan sekretaris direktur Hitomi-san di sini"]

"Hitomi-san, aku ingin mengubah jatwal kehadiran ku di kantor hanya tiap jum'at dan sabtu...buat jatwal rapat kantor hanya dilakukan sabtu...kalau pun penting baru di laksanakan senin sesuai kebutuhan tapi kau harus telpon aku dulu untuk buat persetujuan, berkas kerja yang ingin di tanda tangani kirim saja ke rumahku, nanti akan kau suruh orang untuk mengirimnya balik ke kantor, ada hal penting yang ingin ku urus"

["ha'i Uchiha-sama"]

"oh iya, Hitomi-san...mau tanya, Konoha International High School itu milik siapa ya?"

["tentu saja milik Sharingan Education foundation corp, milik anda juga Uchiha-sama"]

"hn"

dan kontak telpon Sasuke ke kantornya pun terputus.

'sepertinya aku harus menambah satu lagi profesi baru' gumam Sasuke dengan seringai terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

-UCHIHA PALACE-

Rumah utama keluarga besar Uchiha yang di huni Madara Uchiha beserta keluarga berada di pulau pribadi yang bernama pulau Amaterasu...rumah besar bagai istana putih kerajaan jepang jaman Heian.

di satu beranda sisi barat istana yang menghadap pantai, terdapat Madara-uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha yang sedang duduk berdua, menikmati keindahan pemandangan pantai dengan deburan ombak biru sambil minum teh.

"bagaimana kabar kedua Cucuku?" tanya Madara Uchiha yang sedang duduk menghadap pemandangan pantai biru indah berpasir putih sambil menyesap teh hijaunya dengan khidmat.

"baik dan sehat, Otou-sama" jawab Fugaku.

"kudengar kedua cucuku sedang dalam proses perceraian, benarkah itu?"

"ha..ha'i, Otou-sama" jawab Fugaku yang kaget dan langsung menunduk.

"Fugaku, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau di keluarga Uchiha itu hampir tak pernah ada yang namanya perceraian khan? bisa kau beritahu apa alasan kuat yang membuatmu mengijinkan perceraian untuk kedua cucu ku?"

"emmm...ituu...karna masalah kemandulan" jawab Fugaku gugup.

"aku yakin bukan hanya masalah itu saja khan?" kata Madara yang segera menerima map kuning seukuran A4 dari pelayannya.

"disini tertulis, istrinya Sasuke suka sekali berjudi dalam jumlah besar hingga menyebabkan perusahaan hampir bangkrut karna terlibat hutang besar ke rentenir dunia bawah, istrinya Itachi suka pesta menghabiskan minimal hampir 1 milyar yen, juga suka jalan-jalan keliling dunia sambil belanja barang-barang mahal, itu benar kan?"

"aaa...anoo...ituu.." Fugaku bingung ingin menjawab apa lagi.

"lalu apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini saat memilih calon istri buat kedua Cucuku? jangan bilang hanya berpatokan nama keluarganya yang kaya membuatmu silau dan mengabaikan hal penting lainnya, aku tak ingin cucuku sedih lagi jadi aku harap kau tak lagi mencampuri urusan perjodohan cucuku lagi, biarkan mereka memilih sendiri jodohnya"

"Ha'i Otou-sama" jawab Fugaku.

lalu sekretaris pribadi madara mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat lain, tampaknya raut wajah Madara kaget dan terlihat marah.

"kau beralasan menceraikan menantu mu karna masalah kemandulan kan? lalu bagai mana dengan laporanku yang menyebutkan kalau anakmu menghamili salah satu klan Namikaze 15 tahun?...jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana Fugaku, aku bisa mengumpulkan bukti dengan cepat dan melemparkan nya langsung ke depan hidungmu, mau beralasan apa lagi, heh!" ujar Madara dengan wajah marah, tampak mata merah sharingan shushano sudah aktif membuat suasana makin tegang.

Fugaku tak bisa bicara lagi...hanya menunduk diam dengan keringat dingin mengucur.

"daripada kau berbohong demi menyenangkan hatiku, sebaiknya kau jujur dan mengakui segalanya sebelum aku makin marah dan membunuhmu tanpa sungkan tak peduli kau anak kandungku! kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan dia kan?" tanya Madara yang mulai menekan emosi.

"ha'i Otou-sama" jawab.

"apa pesan yang dikatakan anak itu?"

"di...dia memberi ku..kutukan, otou-sama" jawab Fugaku yang makimn ketakutan.

PLAKK!

suara tamparan keras terdengar di ruangan berinterior jepang kuno itu, anak buah yang berjaga di sekitar ruangan berjengit kaget, tak menyangka sebegitu murkanya pemimpin utama klan Uchiha pada putranya.

"APA YANG HARUS KU KATAKAN PADA KAKEK BUYUT RIKUDO DI DISURGA NANTI, FUGAKU?! sudah ku peringatkan kau berkali-kali sejak kecil HATI HATI DENGAN KLAN NAMIKAZE, SENJU DAN UZUMAKI...Namikaze itu pecahan senju dan Uzumaki, harusnya kau hati-hati berhadapan dengan klan khusus itu baka! tak sadarkah kau kalau Namikaze itu klan yang dilindungi Dewa rubah emas, ucapan kutukan satu orang keturunan Namikaze yang sakit hati saja bisa bikin seluruh warga klan musnah, apa kau ga ingat kejadian seorang pria klan Rukawa di Hokkaido yang pernah menghina seorang Uzumaki 20th lalu? dalam seminggu satu persatu keturunan Klan Rukawa meninggal semua tak bersisa kena penyakit aneh yang tak ada obatnya, itu gara-gara ucapan kutukan"

Fugaku makin menunduk dan merasa sangat bersalah ketika sang ayah Madara Uchiha makin marah dan melempar cangkir, piring, dan sendok teh ke arah Fugaku.

"kau harus secepatnya menebus kesalahanmu Fugaku! cari Namikaze yang membawa keturunan baru Uchiha...cari cicit kandungku dan bawa pulang ke rumah secepatnya, kalau perlu nikahi anakmu dengan dia apapun caranya. kau juga harus meminta maaf dan mengabulkan apapun persyaratan untuk permohonan maaf untuk dia, meskipun dia meminta nyawamu kau harus berikan karna semua ini salahmu, paham?"

"ha'i Otou-sama"

"aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya cicit kecilku diluar sana, sebaiknya kau segera pergi mencari mereka dalam waktu sebulan...kalau gagal,serahkan seluruh harta kekayaanmu tanpa kurang satu sen pun dan jangan pernah lagi menggunakan nama keluarga besar Uchiha selamanya" tegas Madara.

Fugaku Uchiha segera pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Palace di ikuti Mikoto tanpa berani bicara lagi.

Madara terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berat seakan habis lari marathon keliling lapangan 20x putaran...ia benar-benar sangat kecewa atas tindakan putranya yang sangat merugikan klan.

NEXT CHAPTER :

"kau tampan sekali, bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan agensi kami Kuchiyose Entertainment" ujar seorang pemuda ber stelan jas mahal yang mengulurkan kartu namanya.

"maaf, kakak ku tak berminat..sebaiknya menyingkirlah saja"

"eh kalian kembar ya? wah ini semakin menarik"

ketika si pirang sedang memilih sayuran di pasar tradisional "Naru...to, kenapa kau ada di sini?" ujar seseorang di belakangnya

Naruto menoleh dan terperajat, " te..me?"

Ciiit!...BRAKKK!

sedan mewah berlambang Uchiha menabrak seorang pria manis berambut pirang & bermata biru bening...

"cih, mati kau pengganggu! ha..ha..ha!"

"Papa!..Papa!..."si kembar berlari di koridor rumah sakit.

"maaf, tuan Namikaze kehilangan banyak darah, adakah..."

"ambil saja darahku, tapi selamatkan ayah kami" tukas si kembar tertua menyela.

"tapi bila tuan Namikaze masih tak sadar dalam waktu lama organ vital di tubuhnya mulai tak berfungsi.."

"suster ambil saja semua organ tubuhku, tak apa...saya ikhlas" si mata biru yang air matanya meleleh menyerahkan kedua tangannya ke suster di depannya.

"tidak! jangan bercanda, aku gak mau! meski kembar..kita adalah satu Ryo, kalau kau mati...apa guna nya aku hidup? kau bayanganku, bagian jiwaku, jangan lakukan"

"kak, kalau kau harus memilih satu saja yang hidup...kau pilih Papa atau aku?"

"AKU BENCI UCHIHA! gara-gara mobil kalian, orangtuaku satu-satunya sedang berjuang hidup di ICU"

"Shunsuke...aku, maaf "

"shisui...sebaiknya kau jangan mendekat atau aku tak segan melukaimu"

"Gaki...I am Coming nyahahaha!"

"paman Kyuubi?"

"yup, aku pulang dari Italy bersama putraku Kitsune"

"Shunsuke, aku bawa baju keren buat Ryo...koq Ryo belum pulang?" tanya Kitsune.

"anuuu...ituuu" Shunsuke makin tak bisa bicara lagi.

"dimana Naru-chan ku? kenapa ponselnya tak di angkat?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan?kejutan sekali, kapan kau pulang? benar-benar fisikmu tak berubah"

"maaf, paman kenal Okaa-san ku?" tanya Kitsune.

"Okaa-san? bukannya Kyuu-chan ku laki-laki...kyuu-chan, jangan bercanda...ini aku Itachi"

BLETAK!

"HEI KERIPUT, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari bokong anakku!"

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **story : d14napink**

 **MY LITTLE Twin kids**

 **Rate : T to M**

 **Pair : SassukeXNaruto**

 **Genre : Romance/hurt comfort/ happy ending**

 **note : YAOI, MPREG, BOYSLOVE**

 **Cast : Naruto Namikaze (29th)**

 **Uchiha Sassuke (29th)**

 **Haruno Sakura (28th)**

 **twin kids:**

 **Shunsuke Namikaze (15th)**

 **Ryonousuke Namikaze (15th)**

 **Uchiha Itachi (32th)**

 **Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (28th)**

 **Kyuubi no kurama (30th)**

 **anak kyuubi :**

 **Kitsune no kurama (15th)**

 **dan karakter-karakter lain yang akan muncul mengikuti alur cerita**

 **CHAPTER : 4 MEET MY FAMILY**

 **-Suna city, Akatsuki apartemen-**

hari ini bertemu dengan grup Akatsuki sesuai jatwal, Naruto bersama Mai Terumi sekretarisnya datang bersama Hidan yang sengaja menjemput di bandara, Hidan adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki sekaligus pacar dari Mai Terumi, ketiganya sudah sampai di depan apartemen grup yang pintunya di cat hitam dengan gambar awan merah sebagai aksennya.

"selamat datang" suara lembut wanita cantik bersurai ungu dengan hiasan bunga mawar ungu di rambutnya menyambut saat pintu apartemen itu di buka.

di dalam ada 7 orang lainnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu...

"watashi wa Konan, Yoroshiku onegaishimassu, saya berasal dari kota megakure" kata gadis bersurai ungu tadi yang memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum nya yang memikat.

"watashi wa, Kakuzu yoroshiku, saya berasal dari Takigakure" kata pria yang memakai masker dan menutup rapat sebagian kepalanya seperti seorang ninja.

"watashi wa Kisame Yoroshiku, saya berasal dari Kirigakure" seorang pria berkulit biru, rambutnya juga biru gelap serupa hidan tapi wajahnya mirip ikan hiu dari laut lepas, tubuhnya tinggi besar.

"watashi wa Zetsu yoroshiku, saya berasal dari Kusagakure" seorang pria yang mencat rambutnya setengah hitam dan sebagian lainnya putih yang mengangkat tangannya.

"perkenalan ulang watashi wa Hidan yoroshiku, pacar Mai Terumi-chan dari kota Amegakure" rambut Hidan yang berwarna biru cerah memegang pinggang Mai lalu mencium sisi kepala kanan kekasihnya yang bersurai merah dengan mesra.

"haduuuh, kalo lagi mesra-mesraan jangan disini Hidan, bikin iri saja...ah! maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri...watashi wa Uchiha Tobi si anak baik, yoroshiku, saya dari kota Konoha" seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan topeng serupa lolipop orange yang menempel di kepala bagian kanan, beriris hitam dan berkulit putih pucat khas Uchiha...tapi berkelakuan tak uchiha sekali karna perilakunya terlihat ceria dan hiperaktif.

"watashi wa akasuna no Sassori yoroshiku, saya dari kota Suna" seorang pria baby face manis berambut merah darah melambaikan tangan ke Naruto.

"watashi wa Yahiko Pein yoroshiku onegaishimassu, saya berasal dari Amegakue...saya ketua grup ini"seorang pria bersurai merah cabe jabrik dengan tindik di wajah dan kulit pucatnya...pria yang sebenarnya sudah tampan alami tanpa tindik wajah...entahlah, mungkin untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya.

ada seseorang yang keluar dari arah dapur menuju ruang makan sebagai meja pertemuan membawa nampan berisi banyak makanan ringan yang segera di bantu Konan untuk menaruh snack dan kue-kue di atas meja makan "gomen ne, saya telat memperkenalkan diri "watashi wa Deidara Namikaze un, yoroshi kuuu~ un saya berasal dari Iwagakure" kata seorang entah-pria-atau-wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto, bermata biru cerah dan bersurai pirang cerah panjang dengan sebagian rambutnya di kuncir tinggi.

"watashi wa Namikaze Naruto Yoroshiku saya berasal dari Konoha dan owner morning Sunshine Laundry dattebayo~" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua anggota akatsuki.

"Namikaze?...ahahaha..bukan Namikaze Minato kan un? tanya Deidara" yang membuat mata Naruto membulat.

"darimana kau tahu nama ayah kandungku? kau yakin kita baru bertemu pertama kalinya?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"apa kau tadi tak dengar nama lengkapku Namikaze Deidara, aku tentu saja tahu Minato jii-san...dia khan kakaknya ibuku Namikaze Yugito"

"tunggu dulu...kau Deidei kan? gadis kecil berambut panjang pirang...oh ya ampun, waktu kecil kau dan aku jalan beriringan sampai di kira sepasang gadis kecil kembar...ibuku sampai mendandanimu dengan banyak pita pink dan biru di rambut, apa kau tak ingat?"

"hounto nii? serius Dei pernah di dandani sebagai gadis cantik?"celetuk Tobi, Sassori juga senyam-senyum dengan wajah bersemu merah membayangkan Deidara kecil yang sangat imut dengan dandanan serba baby blue or pink cerah.

ucapan Naruto sontak membuat wajah Deidara merona merah sekali "hei, dengar ya sepupu nakal, aku ini LAKI-LAKI un! kau juga waktu kecil di paksa pakai jepit rambut hello kitty sama Kushina Uzumaki ibumu yang iseng itu kan?"

"hei Deidara...untuk apa kau pakai bawa-bawa adikku Kushina?" suara bariton menginterupsi dua pria pirang yang mulai saling mencengkram kerah baju karna emosi, duo pirang itu otomatis menoleh ke asal suara yang siapa lagi kalau bukan...Yahiko Pein.

"apa maksud anda Pein-san? ibuku dulu memang punya kakak laki-laki tapi tak ada yang namanya Yahiko Pein"

"namaku di Akatsuki memang Yahiko Pein tapi nama asliku sebelum keluar dari rumah besar klan adalah...Uzumaki Nagato"

"WHAT!/MWO!/EEEH?!" suara terkejut serempak terdengar di ruangan itu.

"jadi kau paman kandungku dari pihak ibuku dattebayo~" kata Naruto.

"tak ku sangka kalau selama ini ketuaku sendiri kakak ipar ibuku sekaligus paman kandung dari sepupuku un berarti masih pecahan dari klan Senju, kak Konan...kenapa selama ini kau ga pernah cerita un?" celetuk Deidara.

"lah kau sendiri salahnya kenapa gak nanya" kata Konan santai sambil minum teh hijaunya khidmat.

"betul juga, un" kata Deidara yang lalu tertunduk.

"lalu bagaimana kabar bibi Kushina dan paman Minato/bagaimana kabar otouto-chanku dan adik iparku Minato" tanya deidara dan Pein berbarengan.

"maaf kan aku, mereka berdua sudah ...meninggal kecelakaan mobil sejak usiaku 13th" mendengar berita itu membuat dua orang saudara sedarah Naruto kaget dan terduduk lemas.

"kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kushi-chan ku meninggal?" suara Pein berubah serak dan dingin.

"bagaimana aku bisa kasih kabar kalau orangtuaku meninggal ke paman, paman tak pernah lagi mengunjungi kami bahkan meninggalkan nomor telpon dan alamat terbaru saja saja tak pernah" protes Naruto.

"hounto ni Gomenasai, ponakan ku sayang...kau anak dari almarhumah adikku, otomatis kau jadi tanggung jawabku mulai hari ini" kata Pein.

"paman Minato juga sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku, tentu saja wajib bagiku sebagai saudara melindungimu, karna kau juga salah satu saudara kandung sedarahku..." Deidara juga ikut bicara ke Naruto.

"sudahlah, kita mulai rapatnya, ngobrol masalah keluarganya nanti saja...apa masih ada orang yang belum hadir?" tanya Mai Terumi.

"sebenarnya masih ada dua anggota lain yang tak bisa hadir, tapi gak masalah...nanti akan kami sampaikan beritanya lewat telpon" kata Konan yang meletakkan teh di meja ruang tamu untuk semua anggota akatsuki termasuk kedua tamu nya Naruto dan Mai Terumi.

"siapa dua anggota yang tak bisa hadir itu? kalau boleh tahu.."tanya Naruto.

"oh...mereka adalah Orochimaru-san dari desa Otogakure dan Uchiha Itachi yang satu kota Konoha denganmu, Namikaze-san"

mendengar nama Uchiha Itachi disebut, membuat mata Naruto membulat tak menyangka kalau...'uchiha...Itachi, kakak Sasuke Teme...berarti dia anggota akatsuki juga' suara batin Naruto berbisik.

sebenarnya naruto ingin membatalkan niatnya menjalin kerjasama ini ketika nama kakak kandung Sasuke itu di sebutkan tapi ia sadar tak bisa mundur lagi, kelompok ini ingin di selamatkan dari dunia bawah dan memulai langkah menjadi warga baik-baik, Naruto harus mendukung sepenuhnya.

"baiklah, karna semua orang sudah hadir, kita buka pertemuan ini, tak keberatan kan Namikaze-san?" tanya Konan.

"ha'i" jawab Naruto singkat.

setelah semua anggota akatsuki yang hadir duduk rapi bersama dengan Naruto dan Mai Terumi dalam satu meja.

"watashi wa Mai Terumi, saya sekretaris Namikaze-san yoroshiku onegaishimassu" gadis bersurai merah gelap panjang dengan baju formal biru sexy memperkenalkan diri di depan anggota Akatsuki.

"YOROSHIKU~" balas anggota akatsuki berbarengan.

"sebagaimana yang kalian lihat, kami jauh-jauh datang dari konoha karna kami ingin menawarkan kerjasama dengan kalian, yah semacam kerjasama dalam bentuk pekerjaan...kami ingin membuka cabang Morning Sunshine Laundry pertama kami di kota Suna ini makanya kami ingin kalian membantu saya mengelola bisnis Laundry saya, apa kalian bersedia?" Naruto berbicara terus terang pada semua anggota Akatsuki.

"kenapa kau inginkan kami, bukankah masih ada orang lain di luar sana yang lebih 'bersih' dan berkompeten mengelola bisnismu ini?" tanya Kakuzu.

"manusia itu pada dasarnya baik, meski pekerjaan sehari-harinya buruk apapun itu, memang aku tak tahu apapun tentang pekerjaan kalian...tapi niatku ini baik, tak ada salahnya khan menjalani pekerjaan tanpa resiko kematian dan suasananya beda" ujar Naruto.

banyak anggota Akatsuki yang diam mendengar ucapan Naruto tapi tak sedikit yang menganguk kan kepala tanda setuju, memang mereka akui kalau pekerjaan mereka selama ini di dunia bawah itu kotor, berbahaya dan penuh resiko besar yang terkadang terpaksa harus membunuh atau terbunuh...uluran kesempatan yang diberikan Naruto merupakan awal langkah mendapat pekerjaan yang halal dan tanpa resiko seperti sekarang ini...meski memang gaji yang didapat tak sebesar pekerjaan kotor dunia bawah.

"tawaran yang sangat baik, kami akan merundingkan nya terlebih dahulu, akan kami kabarkan secepatnya"

"tentu saja, kami sangat menantikannya...oh iya, ini surat kontrak perjanjian kerjasamanya, beritahukan saja bila kalian bersedia atau bila menolak pun tak mengapa, saya takkan dendam dan sakit hati...arigatou gozaimassu":ujar Naruto.

dan pertemuan singkat antara grup Akatsuki dan Naruto selesai hari itu, waktunya kembali ke konoha, namun...

"Naruto, aku, Konan nee-san, Pein nii-san dan Sassori Danna ingin bicara secara pribadi denganmu...nona Terumi-san, boleh saya pinjam Naruto nii-san sebentar?" tanya Deidara.

Mai Terumi yang agak bingung hanya menganggukkan kepala dalam diam sambil kembali duduk di bangku, Hidan yang tampaknya masih belum puas melepas kangen pada kekasihnya Mai mendekatinya sambil membawakan kue cup cakes berwarna baby blue pada kekasihnya.

Naruto dibawa Deidara menuju ruangan lain yang masih berada di dalam apartemen Akatsuki, di ruangan itu sudah hadir Sassori, Konan dan Pein yang duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran, dilihatnya ada dua bangku kosong tersisa untuk dirinya dan Deidara.

"welcome home Naruto, duduklah...kau hutang banyak kisah yang terlewatkan untuk kami" kata Konan.

"aku yang harus menanyakan terlebih dahulu, selama jeda 15tahun menghilang paman sibuk apa saja?" tanya Naruto pada Pein.

"banyak hal, Paman, bekerja mengembangkan organisasi Akatsuki, menjalani misi dan menikah" kata Pein yang menunduk malu-malu.

"menikah?" beo Naruto.

"paman menikah dengan yang tercantik di mata dan hatiku, Konan" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Konan "lalu memiliki anak"

"anak?...laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Naruto.

"perempuan cantik berambut merah, nama putriku Uzumaki Karin...dia tumbuh jadi gadis tangguh dan kuat, usianya sekarang 18tahun dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Uchiha Itachi" jelas Konan.

"sugoi! ternyata aku punya ponakan cantik...lalu bagaimana denganmu Deidara?" tanya Naruto.

"aku juga menikah dengan Sassori lalu saat usiaku 18th punya seorang putra bersurai pirang dan bermata biru 5th lalu...namanya Boruto, sekarang giliranmu...apa kabarmu selama ini" kata Deidara.

"setelah ayah dan ibu kecelakaan, perusahaan keluarga dan sebagian besar harta keluargaku di jual untuk menutupi hutang perawatan RS tempat orangtuaku di rawat lalu aku menyusul kak Kyuubi yang dulu masih SMP terpaksa pindah sementara ke rumah besar kakek Hashirama, setelah melahirkan aku bekerja serabutan mengumpulkan modal untuk mendirikan usaha kecil ini, kak Kyuubi sekarang berprofesi sebagai desainer terkenal di italy dan tinggal bersama anaknya...sampai hari ini belum pulang" kata Naruto.

"eh, tunggu dulu...melahirkan? Kyubi punya anak? Naruto...usiamu sekarang berapa sih? kau dan Kyuubi kalo ngga salah anak kembar khan?"

"yup, kami berdua sekarang usianya 30th nii-san" jawab Naruto.

"kalau usiamu 30th berarti...astaga! bocah rubah ini...kau punya anak di usia 14-15th?! ceritakan siapa istrimu..kenapa kau dan Kyuubi tak pernah kirim surat undangan kepada kami?" kata Pein mulai kesal.

Naruto membuka kancing yang menutupi perutnya "selama ini aku ngga pernah punya pasangan wanita yang bernama istri, kalian mungkin jijik dan merasa aneh tapi jujur aku sendiri yang melahirkan dan membesarkan sepasang putra kembarku, Shunsuke dan Ryonousuke...lihatlah perutku ini kalau tak percaya, aku pengidap syndrome Male Pregnation" Naruto berdiri dan membuka kaos dalaman bagian perut lalu memperlihatkan bekas luka horizontal memanjang dibawah pusarnya seperti bekas luka operasi caesar.

"memang kau sendiri yang pengidap syndrome M-Preg? meski aku laki-laki, aku yang melahirkan Boruto, anak kandungku dari benih Sassori danna, di keluarga Namikaze, Uzumaki dan Senju laki-laki hamil itu hal yang lumrah karna kau membuktikan diri sebagai anggota klan sejati" kata Deidara yang juga memperlihatkan bekas operasi caesar di perutnya pada Naruto.

"kalau Deidara dan aku pernah melahirkan...lalu Nagato jii-san ga pernah dong?" tatapan Naruto beralih ke Pein.

"memang sih gak pernah, yang hamil dan melahirkan Karin tetap Konan Ba-san mu ini tapi

yahiko tetap memiliki organ rahim seperti normalnya seorang Uzumaki tulen dan kata dokter berfungsi baik dan subur...makanya aku akan sangat marah kalau dia minum sampai mabuk di luar, aku tak mau dia sampai hamil dari benih pria tak di kenal" kata Konan.

"maaf kalau pertanyaanku ini membangkitkan luka lama, kalau boleh tahu adikku dan adik iparku kecelakaan apa?" tanya Pein.

"kakek Jiraiya mengatakan kalau orangtuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil, tapi aku yakin kalau mobilnya disabotase...setahuku ayahku sendiri yang memperbaiki dan merawat mobil keluarga kami selama ini, ia tak pernah mempercayakan orang lain untuk mengutak-atik mobilnya meskipun hanya mengganti oli, cara meninggalnya pun aneh...dari penyelidikan yang polisi lakukan, ada lubang bekas luka tembakan di kedua korban, juga bekas cekikan di leher ibuku yang kuat dugaan orangtuaku dibunuh dulu lalu mobilnya yang berisi orangtuaku di buang ke jurang sampai meledak untuk menghilangkan jejak...jujur aku tak paham soal penyelidikan dan pelacakan, tapi aku berani memastikan mereka meninggal bukan karna kecelakaan tapi sengaja di bunuh, setelah meninggalnya mereka...entah bagaimana tahu-tahu harta perusahaan keluargaku beralih atas nama Haruno & Yamanaka dengan alasan hutang, padahal selama ini orangtuaku tak pernah berhutang satu sen pun pada orang lain."

"baiklah, sepertinya aku punya hutang lama yang harus ku selesaikan menyangkut kematian adik kandungku, urusan ini serahkan saja padaku...siapapun pembunuhnya, jangan harap bisa lolos!" Pein mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

"Ojii-san, sebaiknya jangan, aku tak mau Jii-san sampai celaka... ini misi penyelidikan berbahaya, hanya paman orangtua sedarahku yang ku punya" Naru mencoba melarang dengan wajah cemas.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja Ojii-san mu Nagato memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, pekerjaan penyelidikan penuh resiko ini sudah biasa buat kami jadi kau tak perlu kuatir, kau mau menginap Naru? baa-san akan siapkan extra bed untuk kalian bila ingin menginap di sini" kata Konan menawarkan.

"tak usah arigatou, aku harus cepat pulang...kedua anakku sendirian di rumah karna tak ada yang jaga" Naruto mencoba untuk menolak halus tawaran bibi nya.

"tak ada yang jaga? memang kemana pasangan Seme mu? jangan bilang kalau ayah kandung dari anakmu itu workaholic akut sampai tega mengabaikan anaknya"

"yup, anggaplah begitu...dia begitu over workaholicnya sejak aku dinyatakan hamil sampai usia anakku 15th tak pernah sekalipun di jenguknya" senyum yang terlihat terasa begitu miris bagi tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"gommen ne karna selama ini kami tak hadir di sisimu, kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini ya Naru? mulai sekarang jangan kuatir...kau punya kami sekarang dan kami semua pasti melindungimu" Deidara dan Nagato memeluk Naru dengan erat, konan menggenggam tangan Naru, dan Sassori mengelus lembut punggung Deidara untuk meredakan rasa sedihnya.

meski singkat namun terasa hangat menjalar di hati.

Naruto dan Mai Terumi sekretarisnya pulang hari itu juga naik kereta cepat shinkansen menuju Konoha diantar Hidan ke stasiun Suna dengan banyak pikiran di kepala.

'kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Nagato Jii-san ya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

 **-Yamanaka Mansion-**

Hari ini Ino sedang malas keluar rumah makanya ia memilih perawatan manicure-pedicure kukunya sekalian mencat warna bening kukunya supaya tampak cantik, lalu suara ringtones HP Tsuioku no joukei by Laruku menggema dengan bening nya dari ponsel Nexus LG keluaran terbarunya.

"moshi-moshi?" sapa Ino.

["moshi-moshi pirang, sekarang lekas mandi, ganti baju dan dandan...temui aku di mall konoha tepatnya di Enticres cafe jam 16:30 sore, bawa lingerie sexy dan baju ganti, kita menginap"]

suara Sakura yang sexynya di buat-buat terdengar di ponsel Ino berwarna kuning bermotif matahari itu.

"mau ngapain sih nginep segala? males ah, mana mendadak gini"

sela Ino yang mulai protes.

["katanya pingin buat baby 'U-C-H-I-H-A'...jadi ikutan gak? aku dah dapat kandidat 'calon ayah'nya loh, kalo kamu gak mau ikutan gak apa-apa sih, cuma siap-siap aja you gak bisa lagi shopping dan vacation keliling luar negri lagi tiap minggu, paling banter sanggupnya tiap taon itupun minimal di pantai ancol-jakarta"]

"ngaco ah, tentu aja jadi, ya sudah aku bersiap dulu, awas ya jangan ninggalin aku! eh iya...bisa beritahukan siapa kandidat cowoknya?"

["nanti kau akan tahu kalau sudah nyampe ke sini, OK?"]

dan sambungan telpon terputus, Ino bergegas pergi ke lemari pakaian dan mulai memilih pakaian untuknya menginap hari ini.

 **-Naruto House at 07:30 malam-**

"Tadaima!" sapa naruto saat ia baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaeri" sambut si kembar yang ternyata lagi sibuk di dapur.

"wah, rajin sekali anak papa, wanginya...kalian sedang masak apa?" tanya Naruto yang juga menyusul ke dapur.

"ka..kami hanya bisa masak nasi kari instant saja, maaf" kata Shunsuke yang sedang memotong-motong wortel, terong dan kentang yang akan di jadikan bahan nasi kari sedangkan Ryonousuke baru saja selesai masak nasi.

"tak apa-apa, justru Papa bangga...itu artinya anak papa sudah besar dan mulai belajar mandiri" Naruto mencium kepala dua putra kembarnya yang tingginya kini hampir sejajar dirinya.

"Papa mandi saja dulu, sebentar lagi makan malam nya siap" kata Ryo.

"oh iya, akan aku siapkan air hangatnya dulu untuk mandi papa, Otouto...tolong jaga karinya, jangan sampai berkerak gosong..aku tinggal dulu ke atas sebentar" kata Shunsuke yang langsung pergi ke tangga lantai atas.

"Aniki, kalau kari nya sudah matang boleh aku matikan kompornya?"tanya Ryonousuke.

"hn, tak apa...matikan saja kalau sudah matang" jawab Shunsuke.

"baiklah Papa akan naik untuk mandi dulu, oh iya...papa bawa 3 okonomiyaki buat lauk makan malam kita hari ini" Naruto menaruh kantong plastik berisi tiga kotak kertas berisi okonomiyaki.

"waaah! Oishiii...arigatou Papa" sahut keduanya bareng.

meski makan malam hari ini hanya nasi kari instant sederhana dan okonomiyaki untuk lauk, tapi terasa sangat nikmat karna di buat penuh cinta oleh kedua anak Naruto.

"papa ngga lupa kan kalo sabtu dan minggu ini kita rencana buka stand cafe bernuansa platina parlour" kata Ryo.

"tentu saja Papa tak lupa, kemarin Papa sudah minta tolong Staff papa, dan ini rancangan budget yang akan kalian gunakan, juga daftar belanja yang harus kalian beli juga barang-barang yang tak perlu di beli atau bisa dikumpulkan sebagai properti pinjaman juga sudah masuk list terpisah, jadi kalian tinggal ikuti saja yang ada di list ini" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bebrapa kertas daftar catatan untuk kedua anak kembarnya di atas meja.

"arigatou Papa" jawab keduanya.

"mengenai calon butler untuk cafe tenda kecil kita, Papa sudah merekrut beberapa orang yang cocok jadi butler keren...mereka dari kota Suna loooh~ dan mereka sepupu kalian"

"waah, dari kota Suna?! serius kita punya sepupu dari Suna? aku sudah tak sabar ingin berkenalan" kata Ryonousuke yang jadi semangat mendengarnya.

"OK, mulai besok kita berjuang lebih keras untuk cafe kecil kita...Gambatte!"

GAMBATTEE!" suara lengkingan semangat di iringi tawa terdengar dari rumah kecil yang penuh dengan cinta itu.

-Enticrez cafe at mall Konoha jam 17:00 sore-

seorang wanita pirang cantik dengan dress sifone biru sepanjang lutut datang ke kafe nuansa romantic sambil tangannya membawa tas yang rada besar dan kacamata hitam besar membingkai matanya yang biru...heels nya yang juga berwarna soft blue menghentak-hentak seiring langkah kakinya yang terlihat mantap penuh percaya diri.

"konichiwa buble gum, aku sudah datang" sapa Ino.

"KAU SANGAT TELAT SEKALI, Ino-PIG!" ujar Sakura yang menunjuk jam tangan berlian mahal nya sekaligus memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kesal.

"mou~ ini sudah termasuk cepat...biasanya aku harus mandi susu dan luluran dulu 40menit, belum creambath dan maskeran...tapi karna buru-buru terpaksa hanya mandi biasa dan kramasan plus pakai kondisioner, aku bahkan gak sempat pakai hand body lotion you know!"

"what ever~ sekarang duduklah, masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan"

di meja persegi panjang, selain Sakura, ada juga dua orang pria yang tak di kenal Ino...ya, dua orang pria...bukannya harusnya hanya satu?...entahlah, tapi Ino yakin Sakura punya penjelasan lebih lengkap mengenai hal ini.

"well, ternyata ada dua orang teman mu yang datang Sakura, boleh tahu siapa...?" Ino mengarah pandangannya ke Sakura.

"mereka berdua adalah 'sukarelawan' yang ku maksud itu" kata Sakura.

Ino memperhatikan seorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, pemuda itu lumayan tampan, dengan kulit putih pucat, surai hitam, bibir putih bening, tubuh proposional dan senyum yang terkesan datar...seperti senyum palsu.

"saya putra tunggal Danzo...anggap saja saya Danzo muda"

seorang lagi yang duduk di sebelah pria yang mengaku danzo muda itu ada seorang pria yang terlihat sangat pendiam dengan kacamata bulat hitam yang mirip seperti kacamata milik biksu cilik gemuk bo-bo Ho itu...tak jelas ia benar-benar diam atau sedang tidur dengan mata terbuka, tapi yang di lihat Ino seperti patung hidup yang tak punya jiwa.

"perkenalkan...ini kawanku seorang klan Aburame" kata pria yang menyebut dirinya Danzo muda seraya memperkenalkan teman nya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"keluarga Aburame yang punya hutan buatan berhektar-hektar di pinggir desa teh untuk penelitian serangga itu kan?" tanya Sakura.

"tepat sekali, darimana kau tahu?" tanya pemuda yang pakai kacamata bulat hitam itu.

"memang koran, majalah dan internet kurang lengkap untuk aku dapat informasi?" tanya Sakura.

"menarik sekali, makin dilihat kau ternyata tampan juga" puji Ino pada si Danzo muda.

"terima kasih" pria muda si danzo muda itu memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"sebelum kita jalan ke lokasi utama, apakah ada persetujuan kecil yang ingin di sampaikan atau langsung saja jalan?" tanya Sakura.

"sebaiknya kita buat perjanjian kecil diantara kita" kata tuan muda Danzo itu.

"perjanjian yang seperti apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"aku tahu kau ingin bayi dari kami khan? tentu saja kami juga menginginkan pertukaran yang juga sama pantasnya"

"sebutkan berapa jumlah yang kau inginkan" kata Sakura.

"seperti yang kalian lihat, tangan dan saku kami ini sudah penuh dengan uang sampai kami tak tahu di mana lagi kami harus menaruh uang yang tak terhitung banyaknya dari keluarga kami, singkatnya...kami tak menginginkan uang dari kalian sepeser pun."

"lalu kamu inginkan apa?"

"kami tahu tujuan kalian menginginkan mahluk mungil yang di sebut bayi itu...sebenarnya mudah saja perjanjiannya, kalau suami kalian menerima anak itu menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga kalian, dengan senang hati kami akan tutup mulut dan takkan mengklaim anak itu sebagai anak kami selamanya...tapi perjanjian akan berubah bila keluarga suami kalian menolak bayi itu, kalian harus menyerahkan diri untuk kami tahan sampai anak itu lahir untuk di serahkan kepada kami jadi kau tak perlu repot lagi untuk mengasuh dan membesarkannya, anggap saja kalian jadi penyewa rahim untuk kami" kata danzo muda.

"DEAL!...tapi ku pastikan opsi kedua mu itu tak kan terwujud" kata Sakura sengit pada danzo muda itu.

"kami tak mau terjadi penyangkalan perjanjian di kemudian hari, jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua tanda tangani ini sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh" kata pemuda dari klan Aburame itu yang segera menyerahkan dua lembar kertas perjanjian yang sudah diketik rapi dan di tempeli meterai beserta pena.

"tanda tangan?" kalian ingin menjebakku?" tanya Ino.

"terserah kalau anda merasa di jebak atau apapun itu namanya, bukankah sebelumnya tuan muda Danzo sudah menjelaskan, kalau nona Yamanaka tak bersedia juga gak masalah, berarti pertemuannya cukup sampai di sini...dan sebaiknya kami pulang saja"

"Sakura, bagaimana ini...koq jadi ribet gini?" kata Ino yang agak mendekat Sakura sambil menyikutnya.

"aku juga baru tau Ino" kata Sakura.

"bagaimana nona Haruno dan Yamanaka? apakah sudah diputuskan? sebaiknya kalian baca dulu isi surat perjanjian ini" kata Danzo muda, menyodorkan kertas perjanjian itu lebih dekat ke Sakura dan Ino.

dengan banyak pertimbangan akhirnya dua wanita cantik yang ternyata berhati licik ini mau menandatangani surat perjanjian itu.

"untuk poin pengingat penting untuk kalian : kalau 'aktifitas' hari ini tak juga mendapatkan bayi, kami bersedia melakukan nya lagi sampai benih itu berubah jadi bayi, satu lagi...kalau bayi itu sudah ada di perut kalian berarti perjanjian ini aktif dan kalau kalian berusaha menggugurkanya dengan cara apapun...kami berhak membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan, jelas?" ucap pemuda dari klan Aburame itu.

"baiklah, kita lihat ...siapa yang akan jatuh duluan, tuan muda Danzo" kata Sakura.

'kita lihat saja, siapa yang bakal tertawa paling terakhir, nyonya Haruno Sakura...mari kita mulai permainannya' batin si Danzo muda itu bicara di balik senyum palsunya yang kian mengembang.

"ya sudah, daripada tetap disini nanti malah berdebat tak jelas, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita ke lokasi utama, kebetulan aku mendapat voucer diskon untuk semua hotel di Konoha" kata Ino "anggap saja untuk permintaan maaf telatku hari ini"

dan dua pasang berlainan jenis itu beranjak meninggalkan cafe tersebut menuju lokasi utama untuk membuat bayi.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **-Hotel Frambouze kamar No.3022 jam 07:00 pagi-**

pagi itu terdengar ada suara air shower yang menyala di kamar mandi yang tertutup, nampaknya ada seorang penghuni kamar yang sudah mandi duluan di kamar itu, lalu di dalam kamar hotel luas yang ranjangnya berukuran big king size ini tampak 6 pasang telapak kaki yang terlihat dari balik bed cover tebal berwarna krem 3 orang tubuh berbeda jenis kelamin nampak tertidur nyaman di ranjang tersebut setelah 'aktivitas panas' yang terjadi semalaman.

pakaian berbeda warna berceceran di seluruh ruang tidur kamar itu, juga ada gelas-gelas bekas minum dan snack yang masih tersisa banyak di atas meja panjang di kamar hotel itu.

"uunnnnnggghhhh~' gumam seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang.

"duuuh, panasnya...kenapa AC nya gak di nyalakan sih?" gumam seorang gadis lain bersurai pink.

yah bisa di tebak...di ranjang itu ada Sakura di sisi kanan dan Ino di sisi kiri ranjang...lalu siapa yang di tengah?

"ah, maaf...remote AC nya tertindih tubuhku, sebentar...akan ku ambilkan" telapak tangan besar berkulit pucat milik seorang pria terulur keluar memegang remote AC dan terdengar kata 'PIIP!' maka AC nya aktif kembali.

surai hitam pendek khas pria terlihat dari balik bed cover, kulit putih pucat yang bersih, tubuh atletis dan mata Onix hitam pekat di kedua bola matanya.

"ummm...Ohayou gozaimassu princess" sapa si pria rambut hitam.

CEKLEK!

pintu kamar mandi terbuka, seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis putih pucat terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk sependek pertengahan paha yang terikat di pinggang menutupi lingkar pinggang dan bokongnya.

"air pagi hari ini segar sekali, hei..kenapa kau tak mandi? sebentar lagi kita harus masuk kerja kan?" kata seorang pria muda yang masih menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke kepalanya kepada teman pria yang masih tidur di tengah dua gadis di ranjang...tetesan air sehabis mandi masih menetes di tubuhnya.

"Sai, ayo bangunlah...kalau kau masih malas nanti ku tinggal loh" kata seorang pemuda yang mulai menepuk-nepuk kakinya.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum pakai bajumu Shino?" balas pria yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang di ganjal bantal.

"kalian sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Sakura.

"semalam kalian berdua liar sekali...aku sampai kelelahan" kata Ino yang mengusap usap pergelangan tangan "kotoran bening ini...sial, bagaimana cara membersihkannya?"

"tapi kau suka khaaan?~'" Sai mulai merangkul Ino dan menciumi rambut pirang panjang gadis yang masih setengah tidur itu.

"kau gila!...5 ronde itu terlalu serakah...pinggulku sampai copot rasanya" kata Sakura yang memukul bahu Shino.

"lain kali bilang kalau lebih dari 3 ronde, aku tak mau lagi banyak 'main' dengan kalian, melelahkan" protes Ino.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi ke toilet, urine pertama itu bernilai informasi terupdate untuk tubuhmu, nih tangkap."

Shino melemparkan dua buah kotak kertas yang ditangkap sigap oleh dua wanita yang masih berbaring di ranjang...mereka menyingkir dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi tanpa bersuara.

"kalau ternyata negatif, kami mau kok menyediakan tubuh kami untuk main sekali lagi dengan kalian" kata Shino yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura yang langsung mencibir pergi.

"Shino, bagaimana menurutmu semalam? si permen karet itu hebat ngga?" tanya Sai.

"hn, lumayan untuk selingan selain menatapi serangga" kata Shino "lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Shino balik bertanya.

"baru kali ini aku mendapatkan gadis tipeku sendiri, si pirang itu benar-benar hebat...aku kecanduan" kata Sai.

"dasar mesum" kata shino sambil memukul pelan bahu Sai. "tapi, benar kau serius dengan si pirang panjang itu?"

"kenapa tidak, lagipula apa salahnya kesempatan ini tak diambil, apalagi ku dengar si Uchiha itu sama sekali tak mencintai sipirang sexy ini...sayang sekali...padahal dia cantik sekali."

"ya sudah, kita lihat bagaimana ke depan, sudah saatnya kita mengendalikan permainan ini...ingat Sai, meski cantik mereka itu berbahaya, mirip laba-laba janda hitam...kalau kau tak waspada kau bisa di makannya sampai mati." Shino mengingatkan.

sementara di kamar mandi, dua orang wanita menggunakan test peck nya dengan was-was.

"bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Ino berbisik.

"sabar, alat testnya aja baru di taruh ke tabung urin...ga mungkin bisa ketahuan hasilnya dalam satu detik kan?" kata Sakura.

"hei ini sudah lebih dari lima menit...cepat keringkan alat test nya" kata Ino mengingatkan.

setelah dua alat test itu di keringkan...

knock!

knock!

knock!

"nona-nona yang di dalam...bagaimana hasilnya?" kata Sai.

"a...anu...itu..." kata Sakura gugup,

gimana gak gugup...belum selesai ia mengeringkan alat tes di tangannya, ketokan keras dari pria di luar sana membuatnya terkaget dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan alat testnya ke kloset...alhasil ia batal tahu hasil test awal hari ini.

 **-festival sekolah Konoha minggu pagi-**

terlihat kesibukan terjadi di areal parkir sekolah yang cukup luas itu, berbagai macam tenda penjaja makanan, minuman dan pernak-pernik berjajar rapi sesuai lokasi yang sudah di atur panitia pelaksana acara.

lampion warna warni berbagai bentuk menggantung cantik di antara tali sling di atas tenda, juga beberapa bendera warna-warni penghias tenda menambah semarak suasana festival.

begitu pula dengan stand cafe mini milik si kembar Namikaze yang terlihat elegan dengan mengusung tema platina parlour cafe.

tampak yang jadi butler di sini selain si kembar Shunsuke dan Ryounosuke berdandan sangat tampan hari itu membuat antrian pengunjung cafe mengular padat sekali...juga terdapat, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan dan Pein yang ikutan bantu jadi butler dari Suna berseragam merah hitam, juga ada adiknya Kisame yang bernama Suigetsu dan Gaara yang juga teman sebaya Shunsuke yang ikutan jadi butler...karin dan Boruto yang merupakan sepupu si kembar juga ikut bantu bertugas sebagai penerima tamu dan kasir di pegang kakuzu yang sangat teliti soal uang.

banyak gadis-gadis yang antri menunggu giliran jadi pengunjung cafe butler elegan itu, apalagi para butler sangat ramah dan tampan membuat pengunjung wanita merasa betah dan enggan beranjak meski waktu kunjungannya sudah habis.

sedangkan di bagian dapur belakang kesibukannya tak kalah berat, Naruto selaku chef utama dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang membantu bagian dapur membuat suasana belakang layar jadi terlihat lebih hidup.

"Naru, pie tomat 2 loyang, tteboki korea 2, bulgogi 2dan okonomiyaki masing-masing satu untuk meja nomor 2, 8 dan 5" kata Konan.

"siap!" jawan Naruto.

"Lee, tolong piring ceper lebar 2 dan piring oval 4 bersih untuk masakan berikutnya" kata kisame pada Lee yang membantu di bagian pencucian piring.

"Ha'i Kisame-san" jawab Rock Lee yang di bantu Sakon dan Ukon di bagian pengelapan peralatan makan.

"juugo, bagaimana Pai nya?" tanya Naruto.

"sudah matang sempurna" jawab Juugo.

"sip, segera angkat dan sajikan untuk pelanggan" titah Naruto segera di turuti Juugo.

diantara pengunjung yang datang ke acara festival sekolah, tampak Sasuke dan Shisui ponakan nya datang menghadiri acara festival yang diadakan setahun sekali itu.

"waaah! festival sekolahnya ramai sekali~" kata Shisui.

"hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

keduanya berjalan menyusuri berbagai stand makanan dan minuman yang menggelar barang dagangannya, sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di Mini Cafe Namikaze.

Shisui membaca papan daftar menu yang sengaja dipasang di depan pintu masuk.

"paman lapar gak?"tanya Shisui.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"kebetulan kita menemukan kafe unik ini, menunya serba tomat...coba deh paman baca isi daftar menunya ada : pie tomat, pancake tomat, jus tomat jumbo, pizza tomat, cake tomat, sup tomat pedas, nasi goreng tomat..."

"cukup! bisakah kita masuk?" kata Sasuke.

mendengar ponakannya menyebut beberapa menu serba tomat seakan memanggilnya untuk memakan semuanya dan membuat perutnya jadi lapar.

setelah menunggu beberapa lama dalam antrian, akhirnya keduanya mendapatkan tempat duduk yang di inginkan, tanpa sadar Sasuke memesan hampir semua menu serba tomat yang ada di cafe itu.

"paman yakin bisa makan semuanya?" kata Shihui mengingatkan.

"kalau ngga habis, khan bisa di bungkus untuk di makan di rumah" jawab Sasuke.

"maaf menunggu lama, silahkan menikmati" kata Deidara yang datang dengan nampan di tangan berisi makanan yang di pesan Sasuke, di belakang Deidara juga nampak Shunsuke dan Ryo yang juga memegang nampan berisi makanan untuk di taruh di meja duo Uchiha bersaudara.

Sasuke terkejut saat menemukan Deidara di kafe mini sebagai butler pelayan, karna dari informasi yang dia tau, deidara termasuk anggota Akatsuki spesialis perakit bom setara pasukan khusus, apa mungkin Deidara sedang ada misi penyamaran hingga bersedia kerja kasar jadi pelayan cafe?

"Shisui-san, ternyata kalian juga datang" kata Ryonousuke yang menyapa Shisui dengan senyuman.

"tentu saja, festival sekolah kan harus hadir, apalagi pamanku ini mantan almamater sekolah ini, iya khan paman?"

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"selamat menikmati Shui-chan" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang pungung Shisui.

"kak Tobi! kejutan sekali, apakabar" Shisui sangat senang saat kakaknya Tobi ternyata hadir di festival itu.

Sasuke kembali terkejut dalam diam dengan kedatangan Tobi, yang juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki selain kakak nya Itachi, benar-benar kejutan dua kali hari ini...pikir Sasuke.

"seperti yang kalian lihat, kabarku baik dan sehat saja" kata Tobi yang hari ini memakai pakaian butler nuansa merah hitam dengan topeng yang mirip lolipop orange disamping kepalanya.

"kak Tobi, mana kak Obito?" tanya Shihui.

"loh bukannya Obito katanya sudah pulang ke mansion Uchiha? apa dia ga pernah datang?" tanya Tobi yang hanya mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Shisui sambil masih minum jus tomatnya.

"nanti akan ku cari dia, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan makannya...aku pergi dulu" kata Tobi.

yup, Obito adalah kakak tertua sekaligus saudara kembar Tobi Uchiha...si kembar uchiha ini juga merupakan putra Uchiha kagami sekaligus kakak bagi si bungsu Shisui, meski kembar tapi keduanya punya sifat yang jauh berbeda.

"kakakmu masih suka pakai topeng lolipop orange itu ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"hn, yup...itu topeng lolipop orange kesayangannya, sekaligus ciri membedakan dirinya dengan kak Obito, kalau kak Obito topengnya warna dasar putih dengan spiral hitam lalu 3 gambar koma di tiga bagian topengnya, aku tak paham kenapa mereka berdua sangat suka sekali topeng"

"hn" ucap Sasuke menanggapi celoteh ponakannya.

setelah meminum jus tomat, Sasuke mulai menyendokkan sup tomatnya ke dalam mulut...bumbu dan rasa hangat di mulut membuatnya serasa dejavu, begitu pula potongan pancake yang masuk mulutnya, tekstur pancake yang sangat di kenalnya membuat jantungnya berdebar dan tak terasa membuat sebutir air matanya mengalir...

'tak mungkin...'

Sasuke meyendokkan pie tomat ke dalam mulutnya untuk lebih meyakinkan nya lagi

'semua makanan ini kenapa mirip sekali dengan hasil masakan dia?...'

 **FLASH BACK**

 **15tahun lalu**

Saat itu konoha sedang musim dingin, dua remaja laki-laki baru saja pulang dari sekolah...keduanya terlihat kedinginan sambil menurunkan payungnya yang mulai tertutup butiran salju putih.

"Teme, sebaiknya kau ku antar sampai ke rumah...lihat bibirmu sampai putih pucat dan tubuhmu menggigil seperti itu"

"aku tak apa-apa dobe, justru kau yang harus lebih menjaga ketahanan tubuhmu, rumahmu bahkan lebih jauh jaraknya daripada aku"

"aku tak apa-apa Teme, meski mungil tapi tubuhku ini kuat...bahkan aku pernah gak makan 3 hari takkan membuatku mati cepat kan"

"kebiasaan buruk seperti itu harus di hilangkan DOBE, itu menyakiti diri sendiri"

akhirnya keduanya sampai di rumah besar keluarga Uchiha, meski rumah dua lantai keluarga Uchiha masih ukuran sedang namun kesempurnaan yang terdapat di bangunan itu mulai terlihat.

"dobe, sebaiknya kau berteduh di rumahku sebentar, lihat...hujan saljunya makin lebat"

"kau benar Teme, eh iya daritadi aku tak lihat satu orangpun dirumah ini...rumahmu terlihat makin sepi...dimana keluargamu?"

"orangtuaku pergi ke luar negri untuk pengembangan bisnis properti...katanya sih mau mengembangkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan properti indonesia Agung Sedayu Grup, entahlah berhasil atau tidak...kalau kakak ku Itachi masih kuliah di Italy ...sampai hari ini belum pulang" jawab Sasuke kalem.

"dimana pembantumu?"

selama kakak dan orangtuaku pergi, semua pembantu sengaja di liburkan sementara...aku tak begitu suka ada banyak orang di sekitarku" kata Sasuke.

setelah melepas sepatu, keduanya duduk di ruang tamu

"perutku kedinginan...teme, apa ada makanan hangat?"tanya Naruto yang segera pergi ke dapur.

"tak tahu, periksa saja dapur" kata Sasuke singkat.

"percuma punya dapur keren kalau makanan matang aja ngga ada...hanya ada bahan makanan mentah dan full of tomat...ya sudah, aku pinjam dapurmu sebentar"

"kau mau buat apa dobe? jangan coba-coba meledakkan dapurku ya" kata Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruto di dapur menuju kamar atas untuk ganti bajunya yang basah kena salju dingin.

"haha..leluconmu tak mempan teme" kata Naruto yang mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan mentah untuk di buat jadi masakan karya Naruto.

setelah Sasuke turun dari kamar atas untuk ganti baju, ia lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan Naruto.

ternyata Naruto sudah selesai memasak pancake tomat, sup tomat, capcay tomat, onokomiyaki tomat dan pie tomat...semua makanan itu tertata apik di meja makan, tak lupa semangkuk nasi, jus tomat serta air putih sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"syukurlah kau sudah turun, silahkan cicipi"

"aku ngga suka manis dobe, kau kan tahu itu"

"tapi ini lain teme...semua makanan ini berbahan dasar TO-MAT kesukaanmu dan ku jamin kue-kue ini tidak terlalu manis, cocok untukmu...please cicipi makanan ini untukku, sedikiiiit saja, kakau kau tak suka...silahkan buang semua ke tong sampah dan aku janji takkan sakit hati atau menyalahkanmu" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menyendokkan pancake tomat plus keju permesan yang teksturnya lembut di mulut, pie tomat yang terasa meleleh saat di kunyah dan sup tomat yang menghangatkan tenggorokan dan tubuhnya...rasa masakan yang takkan mungkin Sasuke lupakan.

"dobe, ini enak" komentarnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"serius enak Teme?kau ngga sedang menjahiliku khan?"

"serius ini enak" kata Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.

"hontoni?...syukurlah, kupikir kemampuanku memasak menurun setelah lama tak latihan. arigatou" ujar Naruto.

"darimana kau belajar masak? setahuku kau hanya masak ramen saja khan?" kata Sasuke sambil tangannya masih menyendokkan sup Tomat yang rasanya jauh berbeda dengan sup yang biasa di buat ibu kandungnya Ny. Mikoto Uchiha.

"jangan dikira aku tiap hari makan ramen lalu tak bisa masak yang lain teme...aku belajar masak dari nenekku saat kecil, beliau memiliki ladang tomat yang luas sekali...makanya aku bisa masak segala hal yang berbahan dasar tomat. andai kau ikut ladang luas nenekku di sana dan lihat buah tomat merah lembut yang menggantung matang di pohonnya banyak sekali dari ujung ladang ke ujung lain...aku yakin kau pasti takkan ingin pulang" celoteh Naruto yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman 'hn' lagi oleh Sasuke.

 **FLASH BACK END**

semakin banyak makanan itu di sendokkan ke mulut, semakin banyak air mata Sasuke menetes.

'dobe...kau dimana? kenapa rasa masakan ini makin mengingatkanku padamu dobe?'

"...suke...paman Sasuke, paman kenapa?...paman sedang sedih ya?" suara Shisui terdengar kuatir sambil menggoyangkan lengan pamannya.

"ti...tidak apa-apa, ini karna alergi debu...paman lupa pakai obat tetes mata khusus dari dokter jadinya mataku berair gini" kata Sasuke bohong.

"baiklah, apa paman ingin ke toilet? supaya bisa membasuh muka, setidaknya bisa mengurangi alergi debunya"

"kau benar, sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu" kata Sasuke.

namun satu ide terlintas di benak Sasuke...saat ia melangkah menuju toilet, ia mendekati Shunsuke.

"Namikaze-san, menu hari ini sangat enak sekali...boleh aku tahu siapa kokinya, aku ingin berkenalan" kata Sasuke.

"tentu Uchiha-san, sebentar...saya panggil chef nya dulu"

Shunsuke segera masuk ke area dapur dan menemui Naruto yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Papa, ada yang menyukai masakanmu, dia sampai ingin bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu" kata Shunsuke yang seakan girang dapat jackpot.

"siapa orangnya?" tanya Naruto yang segera menghentikan kegiatannya memotong tomat.

"aku lupa nama depannya...setahuku nama keluarganya Uchiha...dia paman nya Shisui teman sekelasku, Papa" jawab Shunsuke.

'Uchiha?...Uchiha yang mana? setahuku anggota keluarga Uchiha itu banyak sekali'

"kau yakin nama marganya Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"iya, tapi aku lupa nama lengkapnya Pa, tuh orangnya lagi berdiri di depan pintu toilet...coba Papa lihat, mungkin Papa kenal dia, aku keluar dulu ya...pelanggan menunggu di luar" Shunsuke segera keluar dari raung tenda dapur.

saat Naruto ingin menyibak sedikit tirai yang menutupi ruang dapur, ia mengintip dari celah tirai dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri menunggu dari arah samping kanan tepat tak jauh dari tirai dapurnya, membuat mata birunya membulat dan jantung Naruto berdetak kencang tiga kali lipat.

'Sa...Sasuke! ngapain dia ada di sini?! hyaaaduuuh, bagaimana ini...kenapa malah dia yang datang, kalau dia sampai tahu aku ada disini bisa gawat...' gumam Naruto panik sambil meremas rambutnya.

Sassuke yang tak sabar menunggu bertemu dengan chef istimewanya...ia berinisiatif menyusulnya masuk ke arah tenda dapur untuk menemui chef hebat itu dimana Naruto -yang sebenarnya chef hebat yang di maksud- sedang berdiri tepat di balik tirai gelap itu...Naruto tahu kalau ia tak bisa lari lagi karna tirai penutup di depannya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tenda dapur.

Naruto sudah pasrah di balik tirai saat tangan Sasuke sudah menyentuh tirai terpal pintu dapur tenda

dan saat tirai terpal akan buka oleh Sasuke...

debaran jantung makin menggedor-gedor dada Naruto...

'CELAKA...SEBENTAR LAGI AKU BAKAL KETAHUAN!'

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **story : d14napink**

 **MY LITTLE Twin kids**

 **Rate : untuk sementara M with lemon from itaXkyuu~**

 **Pair : SassukeXNaruto**

 **Genre : Romance/hurt comfort/ happy ending**

 **note : YAOI, MPREG, BOYSLOVE**

 **Cast : Naruto Namikaze (29th)**

 **Uchiha Sassuke (29th)**

 **Haruno Sakura (28th)**

 **twin kids:**

 **Shunsuke Namikaze (15th)**

 **Ryonousuke Namikaze (15th)**

 **Uchiha Itachi (32th)**

 **Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (28th)**

 **Kyuubi no kurama (30th)**

 **anak kyuubi :**

 **Kitsune no kurama (15th)**

 **Dan tokoh karakter lain yang menyusul sesuai cerita**

 **CHAPTER 5 : masa lalu yang terungkap pelan-pelan**

posisi saat ini sangat tak menguntungkan bagi Naruto, ia masih terpaku di depan tirai terpal gelap yang membatasi dirinya dengan Sasuke yang tepat berada di luar ruang dapur, bisa dia lihat jari tangan putih Sasuke terulur hampir mengenai wajahnya, peluh gugup membasahi dahi dan leher Naruto, ia juga memejamkan mata kuat-kuat berharap takkan ketahuan.

terdengar samar-samar suara ringtones MV Monster by Big Bang di ponsel Sasuke saat ia sedang menuju ruang tenda dapur untuk bertemu sendiri dengan chef kafe tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya menyibak tirai terpal hitam, tangannya beralih ke ponsel yang sejak tadi berbunyi nyaring.

"moshi-moshi" sapa Sasuke.

["Uchiha-san...dua gadis penyihirnya sudah bergerak?"]

"hn, dimana mereka saat ini, Hatake-san" tanya Sasuke.

["sebelumnya mereka ada di cafe Enticrez kemarin...tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya di antara gedung-gedung hotel Kabuki-cho"]

"Cepat kau cari dan foto aktifitas dua wanita itu untuk ku jadikan bukti perselingkuhan, mengerti?" kata Sasuke.

["ha'i"] jawab Kakashi.

dan sambungan telpon pun berakhir...kabar tentang mantan istri dan mantan kakak iparnya mulai bergerak melancarkan aksi liciknya membuatnya kehilangan selera makan, dengan langkah cepat Sasuke segera berbalik menuju meja makan ponakannya

"kita pulang, bungkus saja semua makanan ini" ujarnya.

"koq pulang sih, padahal kan aku belum menghabiskan pie nya" protes Shisui yang tetap tak di tanggapi Sasuke.

"pelayan, tolong bungkus semuanya, termasuk aku nambah jus tomatnya untuk di bawa pulang"

"ha'i Uchiha-san, jawab Deidara.

Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata karna gugup takut ketahuan Sasuke, mulai mengacak rambutnya karna kesal ketika ada panggilan masuk yang terdengar dari telinganya.

mou sukoshi dake kimi no nioi ni dakarete itai na

soto no kuuki ni kubiwa wo hikare boku wa se wo muketa

shiroku ni jinda tameiki ni shirasareru toki wo kurikaeshi nagara

futo omou no sa

nazeboku wa koko ni irun darou

soba ni ite zutto kimi no egao wo mitsumete itai

utsuri yuku shunkan wa sono hitomi ni sunde itai

dokomademo odayaka na shikisai ni irodorareta

hitotsu no fuukeiga no naka

yorisou you ni toki wo tomete hoshii eien ni

penggalan lagu Hitomi no junnin by Laruku mengalun lembut dari ringtones ponsel Naruto

seakan fokusnya berganti untuk menjawab telponnya, melupakan keteganan yang saat ini dialaminya

"moshi-moshi?"

["moshi-moshi gaki-chan? sedang di mana?] tanya seseorang dari sebrang sana yang suaranya sangat di kenal Naruto.

"Kyuubi konichiwa, aku sedang di Konoha International High school, mengurus festival sekolah putra kembarku...kau sendiri sedang di mana?"

[gue masih di kota Roma-Italy, mengurus SPP anakku Kitsune...oh iya Gaki... setelah even fashion show musim ini selesai gue mau pulang ke Konoha dua hari lagi untuk liburan, Kitsune kangen sepupu kembarnya katanya so jaa-matta ne~"]

dan sambungan SLI dari Italy terputus sudah, Naruto bengong di buatnya...memang kelakuan angin-anginan kakak nya Kyuubi tak pernah berubah.

naruto menoleh untuk mengintip di balik tirai penyekat itu sekali lagi...tapi kenapa sosok Sasuke tak ada? apa mungkin Sasuke sudah pergi.

"katanya ingin menemuiku, dimana orangnya?" tanya Naruto.

sebelum kembali ke ruang dapur, Shunsuke sempat mencari sosok Sasuke dan Shisui di meja nomor 8 yang nampak dari kejauhan namun tak di temukan

"maaf papa, sepertinya temanku dan pamannya sudah keburu pergi"

"sudahlah, tak apa-apa...mungkin paman temanmu sedang ada hal darurat yang tak bisa di tunda, kalau jodoh pasti ketemu lagi, aku harus kembali masak...kau lekaslah kembali ke depan melayani pengunjung" jawab Naruto menanggapi jawaban Shunsuke.

Naruto kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur mengolah makanan untuk di sajikan ke pelanggan.

 **-bandara Internasional Konoha 30 menit kemudian-**

tampak seorang pria muda berusia awal 30an bersurai hitam panjang di ikat ekor kuda, kulitnya yang putih pucat dengan iris onyx hitam dan dua garis vertikal di dekat hidung sampai sudut bibir tak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya.

"aah~ akhirnya sampai juga di tanah kelahiran, jadi hampir lupa untuk menelpon otouto-chan" ujar pria tampan yang ber pin name tag Uchiha Itachi yang tersemat di jas bagian dada kanan.

Itachi mendial nomor telpon yang sudah pasti sangat di hapalnya, suara nada sambung terdengar, lalu..

["moshi-moshi?] sapa seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"mosi-moshi Otouto-chan~" sahut sang pria bersurai hitam.

["baka aniki, ada apa?"]

"kau ini tak ada lembut-lebutnya sama sekali pada kakakmu yang tampan nan sexy menggoda iman (?!) ini, aku sudah sampai di bandara internasional konoha, apa kau mau menjemputku Otouto-chan~?" kata Itachi rada narsis.

["kau kan bisa menelpon mansion dan meminta supir menjemputmu, kenapa harus aku? aku sibuk...tak bisa"' jawab Sasuke sengit.]

"yakin kau tak mau? tak mau dengar cerita tentang adik nya si rubah kecil kekasihmu yang hilang itu~? kau mendapat infonya langsung dari kakaknya lho."

["baiklah, tunggu di lobby utama bandara 20menit lagi"]

"souka~ aku akan menunggu, jangan kuatir, kalau kau terlambat...takkan pernah aku..."

CKLEK!...

TUUUT!...

TUUUUT!...

TUUUT!...

suara sambungan telpon yang terputus terdengar dari ponsel android touch screen hitam nya yang baru.

"dasar otouto, selalu ga ada sopan-sopannya" gerutu sang Uchiha namun seringai licik terlihat dari wajahnya.

Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di ruang tunggu VVIP penumpang bersama dengan koper-koper besar berwarna merah kombinasi hitam yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya.

"sudah lama aku tak berburu rubah liar imut berbulu orange kemerahan...aaahhh! kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya ya? aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya bekerja di Paris...semoga saja dia masih ingat padaku" gumam Itachi yang memandangi foto Kyuubi di ponsel yang terlihat memegang kepala dan dadanya dengan pandangan jengah ketika Itachi berusaha -memaksa- menciumnya dalam rengkuhan kuat Itachi...foto yang pernah dia buat 15th lalu saat keduanya masih remaja.

"Ooi, keriput sigung...orangtuamu tega sekali, memberimu nama Itachi, bukankah nama Itachi sama artinya dengan sigung...kau tahu kan mahluk sepupuan rakun berwarna hitam putih mirip zebra cross idup tapi hobi sekali mengeluarkan kentut sakti...katanya baunya gak kan hilang seminggu meski harus mandi tujuh kali"

itu salah satu sapaan pertama Kyuubi yang paling di ingat Itachi ketika perkenalan pertama di sekolah saat masuk kelas 1 di hari pertama sekolah...sapaan yang sempat membuatnya kesal namun mengundang tawa tiap kali di kenangnya.

setelah itu, seminggu kemudian kami menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu setelah berjuang menaklukkan hatinya yang keras kepala nan galak...teman-teman mengira kami hanya bersahabat karib.

tapi hal yang paling di ingat adalah moment pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuubi

 **FLASH BACK**

 **15 years a go.**

 **ITACHI POV**

 **-SMU Hokkaido Japan-**

saat itu ujian Ebtanas kelulusan di musim panas sudah berakhir, banyak siswa yang merencanakan liburan panjang bersama keluarganya masing-masing kecuali kami berdua karna aku adalah murid perantauan dan Kyuubi adalah siswa yatim piatu yang tinggal bareng kakek dan neneknya, kami berdua duduk di taman belakang sekolah sesudah tes pelajaran terakhir selesai, dengan teh kotak masing-masing di tangan sambil menatap langit...sangat damai.

"Itachi, sebentar lagi gue maw pergi ke luar negri"

aku memandang Kyuubi yang duduk bersandar di sebelahku, aku menatap dirinya heran...sejak kapan dia memanggilku seformal itu dengan panggilan ITACHI?! biasanya dia memanggilku kakek keriput atau sigung mesum dengan suara melengking plus makian indahnya.

"ngapain ke sana?" tanya aku sambil menyesapi teh kotak di tangan.

"kerja lah, masa hang out liburan" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"tak perlu...lepas dari sekolah ini kau tak usah bekerja saja biar aku yang menanggung seluruh biaya hidupmu, bahkan kalau kau mau...kau bisa lanjutkan kuliah di universitas Tokyo bareng aku...kau kan calon istriku" ucapku singkat sambil menggenggam erat tangannya yang mungil.

"sori, gue bukan orang yang gak mau membebani siapapun, gue tak mau tergantung orang lain lagi, Itachi.. gue harus bisa mandiri lebih tekun lagi...loe tahu kan, gue ini cuma anak yatim piatu miskin yang patutnya cuma jadi pesuruh, lagipula masih ada kakek nenek dan adek gue yang ditinggal di konoha sendirian yang masih butuh biaya hidup buat makan dan sekolah...bahkan sepatu yang gue pakae sekarang ini aja cuma satu-satunya milik gue yang masih dibilang layak pakai"

"kalau kau pergi ke luar negri, kau mau kerja apa? disana biaya hidupnya lebih mahal dari Tokyo Kyuu...kumohon kyuu, jangan pergi sayang"

tangan Kyuubi menggeleng sambil memeluk pinggang nya bisa kulihat ada airmata yang mulai menetes di pipinya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"kerja apapun itu asalkan halal, gue tak keberatan koq...jangan kuatir, aku pasti baik-baik saja di sana...toh gue terbiasa hidup susah koq"

"kyuu, aku janji takkan menikah dan menunggumu sampai kembali, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun bahkan seribu tahun pun aku pasti menunggumu so ku mohon berjanjilah untuk kembali kyuu-chan"

"hn" jawabnya.

"tapi kau mau datang khan ke acara pesta perpisahan sekolah ?"

"perpisahan sekolah?kapan sih acaranya diadakan?" tanya Kyuubi.

"sehari setelah upacara kelulusan, kau mau datang kan? aku janji akan menjemputmu" kata Itachi.

"hmm baiklah...gue pasti hadir asalkan elo jemput kayak biasanya" jawab Kyuubi

.

"siplah...pasti dong" jawab ku.

-Graduation party night at Hokkaido high school building japan-

sesuai janjiku, aku menjemput Kyuubi di pondok nenek kakeknya, hari itu dia memakai pakaian merah kombinasi hitam yang terlihat casual namun catchy...maklum, tema acaranya memang di buat casual teens...sungguh, dia tampan sekaligus manis hari itu.

teman-teman kami banyak yang hadir, apalagi Kyuubi yang kemarin mendapat piagam siswa berprestasi terbaik membuatnya makin percaya diri.

"Itachi, you lihat Kurenai gak?...dia cantik sekali dengan gaun putih kombinasi hitam kali ini, loe tahu...malam ini harus bisa melamarnya jadi istriku, tapi serius bro...daku nervous bgt" kata Asuma sambil menyisipkan sebatang rokok ke mulutnya.

"kau ini, selalu bilang ingin melamarnya tapi sampai malam pesta kelulusan tetap saja kau jalan di tempat...lekaslah ikat dia, kalau telat jangan menyesal bila dia sudah di gaet orang, ku dengar Maito Guy juga mengincar Kurenai juga loooh~" kata Itachi manas-manasi.

"serius?wah, gak bisa di biarin...baiklah, aku harus bertindak...malam ini wajib melamar kurenai"

"ganbatte, bro" kata Itachi memberi semangat.

dengan semangat 45 Asuma mendekati Kurenai dengan membawa 5 tangkai bunga liliy putih segar yang sengaja dia comot dari vas bunga meja makan pesta untuk sang gadis pujaan bersurai hitam panjang itu...meski wajahnya bersemu merah, ia nekad melamar gadis yang di sukainya sejak kelas 1 SMU, aku hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum.

terasa ada seseorang yang menarik pergelangan tangan kanan ku dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, ketika aku menoleh ternyata tangan milik Kyuubi.

"keriput, kita pergi ke sana yuk! kayaknya seru" ajak Kyuubi.

"untuk menyemarakkan acara pesta perpisahan sekolah ini, kami panitia Osis sengaja mengadakan lomba makan nasi kare daging paling pedass! bagi yang berminat silahkan mendaftar di konter sebelah panggung" kata moderator acara.

"GW MAUUUUU! Itachi, ayo anterin gue mendaftar" ujar Kyuubi semangat.

"ta..tapi kyuu, lambungmu nanti sakit lagi" kataku berusaha mengingatkan.

"ya ampun keriput bawel! sepiring nasi Kare takkan mungkin bisa membunuhku, sudahlah...kalau tak mau temani gue mendaftar lebih baik gue sendiri yang maju daftar...tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana" pesan dia.

Kyuubi yang keras kepala benar-benar nekad mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut lomba demi sepiring nasi kare daging pedas kesukaannya, yang ikut mendaftar tenyata tak hanya Kyuubi, tapi juga Maito Guy, Jiroubo, Couza Akamichi, Kidomaru dan Udon...aku hanya bisa menghela nafas cemas.

selama pertandingan berlangsung, aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dari pinggir kerumunan penonton...banyak sekali penonton yang meneriakkan semangat ke peserta yang sedang bertanding...apalagi yang aku tahu Kyuubi yang memang bernafsu sekali untuk menghabisi makanan yang di lombakan tanpa peduli hadiah lomba yang bakal di dapat.

"para peserta di mohon perhatiannya!...jangan dulu menyentuh sendok sebelum peluit start di mulai, panitia hanya menghitung seberapa banyak piring nasi kare daging pedas yang sudah di habiskan dalam waktu 1 jam 30menit, dan air minum hanya di sediakan 3 gelas saja untuk masing-masing peserta, ingat PIRING KARENYA HARUS BERSIH SEBELUM BERALING KE PIRING KARE BARU, yang meninggalkan sisa di piring karenya meski sebutir nasi TAK MASUK HITUNGAN...mengerti?" jelas moderator.

"siaaaap? bersedia? MULAI!"

PRIIIIIT!

masing-masing peserta mulai makan dengan caranya masing-masing, aku jadi mual karna mereka makan seperti setahun tak pernah menemukan makanan sama sekali seperti mahluk bar-bar.

baru 30 menit satu persatu perserta mulai tumbang di tempatnya masing-masing karna kepedasan dengan perut membuncit, tapi herannya Kyuubi dan Akamichi Chouja masih belum terkalahkan dengan pipi membulat penuh makanan.

"Itachi, sahabatmu Kyuubi ternyata masih kuat makan ya? hebat" kata Anko mengomentari.

"hn" jawabku ambigu.

Hatake Sakumo-sensei mendekatiku sambil menyerahkan sebotol air "Itachi, aku nitip ini bentar yaa..ingat! jangan di minum sama sekali, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" dia mewanti-wanti, aku hanya diam dengan tangan menggenggam botol minum silinder itu.

"yaak! SELESAI!...PANITIA AKAN MENGHITUNG PIRING KOSONG peserta, silahkan kembali kearea penonton" ujar moderator.

kyuubi turun dengan wajah merah menahan pedas, dia melihat botol minum yang ada di genggamanku.

"aku minta airnya" kata Kyuubi, sebelum aku sempat melarangnya...ternyata sudah diminum habis oleh mahluk bersurai orange kemerahan ini.

"haduuuh, kyuubi...itu bukan botol air ku...ini milik Hatake-san yang dititipkan padaku, mana kau habiskan tanpa sisa...aku harus bilang apa pada Hatake Sakumo" rengut ku.

"ganti aja ama air keran, ngapain di pikir sulit...toh semua air sama aja kan?" kata Kyuubi enteng.

"Gah! dasar manusia gak mau repot" cibirku, yang akhirnya benar-benar ke toilet untuk mengganti air yang di minum kyuubi dengan air keran agar tak di salahkan Hatake-san"

aku melihat Kyuubi mulai gelisah dengan keringat bercucuran, aku memandangnya heran 'gak seperti biasanya' batinku curiga.

tak lama kemudian, Hatake sensei datang untuk mengambil kembali botol minumnya.

"maaf sensei, boleh tahu itu botol minum apa?...koq saya dilarang minum?" tanyaku sopan.

"oh ini, aprodiastic...obat perangsang untuk pakkun inu senior, soalnya sampai musim kawin usai dia tetap gak mau deketin betina yang di jodohkan, sudah ya...aku harus kembali ke lab untuk naruh obat ini di bagian stok lab" kata sensei bidang study kimia dan biologi itu..."kamu tadi gak minum ini kan?" tanya Hatake san.

"enngg...ti..tidak sensei, mana berani saya minum hal yang gak jelas" jawabku sambil pasang poker face.

'haduuuh gawat, gimana ngatasi nya?' batinku mulai panik.

"Kyuu, kau kenapa? kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"entahlah Itachi...gak tau kenapa tau-tau tubuh gue kayak panas dalem gak jelas gitu" keluhnya.

"ya sudah, kita pulang saja" kataku.

"tapi bagaimana pengumuman lombanya?"tanya Kyuu mengingatkan.

"baiklah, biar aku yang urus, kalau ternyata kau menang...aku akan minta panitianya untuk mengantarkan hadiah lombanya langsung ke rumahmu, kebetulan panitianya masih anggota Osis ku, sekarang kita pulang" paksaku.

setelah aku bicara sebentar dengan panitia yang masih anggota junior osis ku, aku segera memapah Kyuubi keluar gedung sebaguna sekolah itu, naik mobil dan keluar dari parkiran.

"uuugh!" gumam Kyuubi.

"kau masih sakit kyuu?" tanyaku yang hanya di dijawab dengan angukan kepala dengan wajahnya yang makin pucat.

"mungkin sakit lambungmu kumat, aku carikan minum dulu yaa?" kataku lagi, bisa ku lihat dia makin pucat dengan tangan memegang perutnya.

aku segera menyodorkan air mineral botol kepada Kyuubi yang masih terlihat sesak dan berkeringat dingin, kulajukan kembali mobil menuju satu tempat yang di yakini bisa menyembuhkan sakit mendadaknya kali ini.

"ki..kita ke mana?"tanya Kyuubi.

"nanti kau akan tahu, tenanglah"

sesampainya kami di lokasi yang di tuju, aku menggedong Kyuubi menuju ruangan dan menaruhnya di ranjang.

"Tachi,, kenapa loe bawa gue ke sini?"

"maaf, aku terpaksa menempatkan kau di hotel ini karna hanya di sinilah tempat yang bisa menyembuhkan sakitmu"

"memangnya gue ini sakit apa sih?" tanya Kyuubi.

"kau tahu botol minum yang kau rebut dan kau habiskan seusai lomba makan tadi? air dari botol minum itu mengandung aprodiastic, itulah yang membuat tubuhmu serasa panas membakar"

"aprodiastic? jangan-jangan..."

"yup, itu nama lain dari obat perangsang" ujarku datar.

"kenapa loe gak bilang kalau botol minum itu berisi aprodiastic kriput baka!"

"mana aku tau Kyuu...aku aja baru tahu setelah Hatake Sakumo-san datang mau mengambil kembali botol itu setelah kau minum habis botol air itu...dia yang akhirnya menjelaskan isi botol itu...kamu sendiri sembarangan meminum habis tanpa tanya dulu padaku, sudah jelas botol air itu bukan milikku"

"trus gue mesti bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"penyembuhannya yaaa harus melakukan 'itu' denganku~"

"HUAPAAA! JANGAN MIMPI KERIPUT NO BAKA!jangan harap gue sudi menyerahkan keperawanan eh keperjakaan gue yg masih asli segel pabrik !"

"terserah kau lah" ucapku.

ketika aku merapat ke meja kecil untuk mengambil minum, aku mendengar suara lenguhan

Kyuubi sudah melepas semua kancing kemeja dan celana panjangnya, yang tertinggal di tubuhnya hanya kemeja dan boxer merah ketatnya..ia terlihat gelisah seperti orang kepanasan.

"uuugh...Itachiii~...pa..panass...ahhhh...please help me~..." suara Kyuubi yang mulai mendesah membuat sesuatu di antara selangkang Itachi mulai mengembang sempurna menyebabkan celananya menyempit.

'glek! sial...kenapa tubuhku bereaksi aneh begini' batin Itachi mengutuki dirinya.

"Itachi...sentuh aku" ujar kyuubi.

"hah?" aku tak bisa menahan suaranya yang kaget mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"sen-tuh a-ku I-T-A-C-H-I" kyuubi menatapku dengan pandangan sayu.

tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, aku segera mendekat, membuka lebar kemeja Kyuubi...kucium seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari bibirnya, pipi, leher, pundak, dua buah nipplenya, pinggang sampai paha bagian dalam...tangannya menjelajah dari dada sampai bokong nya yang bulat putih milik Kyuubi.

"Mmmmnghhh!~ Itaaa...chiii~" desah Kyuubi yang tertahan karna mulutnya ku kulum membuat gairahku makin naik.

'oh God...aprodiastic dari Hatake sensei terlalu manjur...lain kali aku harus memintanya lagi supaya bisa dapat jatah lebih dari Kyuu lagi' batinku girang.

ku buka seluruh pakaian ku dan kubantu melepaskan seluruh pakaian Kyuubi hingga kami berdua polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"aah~ Itachi" Kyuubi melepaskan ciumanku saat ia merasa sesuatu yang ternyata dua jariku yang menyusup masuk lubang diantara belahan bokongnya yang gemuk itu dan bergerak serupa gunting dan kadang bergerak keluar masuk lubang pinknya.

"ahh!~" desah Kyuubi yang ternyata mengenai titik G-spotnya.

aku tersenyum senang, kukeluarkan jariku hingga membuat Kyuu-chan ku merengut, kududukkan tubuhnya hingga kami berdua berhadapan denganku...kakinya tertekuk jongkok sedangkan kakiku sengaja ku tekuk agar bisa jadi sandaran punggungnya.

sembari menjilat dan mengulum nipplenya bergantian, satu tanganku meraba punggungnya sementara tangan ku yang satu lagi megarahkan milikku ke lubang mungil kekasihku.

"tahan sayang~ aku akan memasukimu" bisikku ke telinganya.

"Aaah ITACHI!~" kekasihku berteriak saat milikku menghantam masuk titik sensitivenya, bisa kurasakan dua bahuku di cengkram kuat dengan tangannya yang mungil dan titik airmata lolos turun di pipinya.

ku diamkan sebentar agar dia bisa mengatur nafasnya, lalu ku pegang pinggangnya yang mungil lalu ku naik turunkan tubuhnya seperti pompa yang menghantam titik nikmatnya berkali-kali membuatnya mendesah dan terus mendesah apalagi gerakannya yang awalnya pelan mulai cepat dan semakin cepat membuatnya menjambak rambutku yang sudah tergerai.

"hah! ahhh~ kyaaa~ nyaaa!...aahhh! tachiii~" dia meracau penuh gairah.

ku taruh Kyuu kembali rebahan di atas ranjang lalu ku taruh kedua pergelangan kakinya me pundakku sampai lututnya menyentuh dadanya "ganti posis, biar aku ambil alih" bisikku.

kembali ku gerakkan pinggul ku menghantam lubangnya yang sempit yang makin lama intensitasnya makin cepat.

"aaah~ kyuuu~ ka...kau sempit sekali~" racauku.

tangannya hanya bisa meremas sprei sambil menggigit bibir merahnya yang ranum sementara tanganku memanjakan milik Kyuu sambil pinggulku masih menghatang lubangnya dengan cepat menyebabkan dia makin mendekati klimaks.

tets keringat membasahi tubuh dan rambutku, aku bisa melihat Kyuu makin menggairahkan mengerang di bawahnya.

dengan kuatku hentakkan lagi pinggulku menghantam rektum Kyuubi sambil memanjakan milikknya hingga membuat Kyuu meresapi rasa nikmat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Aaah! TACHII~" Teriak kekasihku saat dirinya klimaks yang otomatis rektum sempitnya merempas kuat milikku.

aku menggeram dan menggigit bahu Kyuu saat aku juga klimaks.

saat hentakan yang kuat terakhir "aarggh! kYUUU~" terasa spermaku menyemprot banyak

ke dalam rektumnya...sangat banyak dan penuh hingga benihku menetes keluar dari sela lubang hangatnya.

ku cium bibirnya untuk menyesap rasa manis bibirnya yang lembut setelah tautan bibir kami lepas...bisa kurasakan benda milikku di bawah kembali bangun.

"ahh~ ke...keriput, kau jangan mulai lagi" kata Kyuu yang mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"see, obat aprodiasticnya menular padaku...jadi kau harus melayaniku lagi" ucapku sambil menyeringai setan.

"keriput, jangan macam-macam...aaagh~ kyaaa~aah!" ia mendesah lagi saat pinggulku menghantam lubangnya lagi.

kubalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi doggy style dengan tanganku yang memegang pinggangnya.

"kapan pernah ku bilang kalau kita main hanya sekali...malam ini kau kulayani berkali-kali sampai obatnya hilang, persiapkan lubangmu, kyuu-chan~"

dan desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil saat milikku menghantam kuat rektumnya sampai membuat ranjang kembali berderit-derit hingga pagi menjelang...

saat pagi menjelang, ia sudah tak ada di ranjang...ku pikir ia pergi ke kamar mandi karna aku sempat melihat tetesan darah di sprei ranjang, juga bekas sperma sampai aku tahu ia ternyata tak berada di kamar mandi dan itulah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya...hari berikutnya dia pamit pergi padaku namun ia tak bilang ingin pergi ke mana sampai hari ini...aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

sampai hari pernikahan dengan si pirang Yamanaka itu pun terjadi...hari yang membuatku benar-benar merasa kehilangan muka untuk bertemu dengan Kyuubi...aku sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri, janji di depan kekasih hatiku sendiri...kalau nanti dia datang bersama pasangannya yang baru...aku rasa aku harus merelakanya untuk menebus rasa bersalahku padanya namun jika aku di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya...serius aku ingin ketemu lagi dengannya meski hanya sekali dan menerima apapun keadaan dirinya.

 **END OF ITACHI POV**

 **-NARUTO HOUSE-**

perayaan festival berlangsung seharian yang di mulai tepat dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 8 malam,dan ditutup hanabi (festival kembang api) yang sepertinya paling di sukai Deidara yang bahkan mengajukan diri sebagai sukarelawan panitia hanabi.

perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang sangat meriah, apalagi setelah tahu kalau cafe mini milik kami mendapat untung bersih sangat besar...dan respon yang sangat positif dari pengunjung.

"ahhh! beraaaat! ini kardus properti terakhir, papa" kata Ryonousuke yang menaruh kardus besar berisi peralatan masak di sudut ruang makan.

"sudahlah, kalian duduk saja istirahat...terima kasih ya sudah membantu papa seharian ini" ujar Naruto.

Ryonousuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lalu duduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah.

tampaknya semua orang yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam mini kafe kali ini sudah sangat berjuang keras, terbukti dengan banyaknya anggota kru yang duduk kelelahan di berbagai tempat di rumah itu...

Naruto membuat banyak sekali es teh manis sebagai pelepas dahaga untuk semua orang, juga bantu melepaskan kaos kaki kedua anak nya yang lupa di lepas di ruang sepatu tadi.

apalagi pas pagi buta tadi tiba-tiba semua anggota Akatsuki, Boruto dan Karin datang ke rumah Naruto...yang awalnya ingin bicara masalah kerjasama bisnis laundry nya namun ujung nya malah membantu Naruto menjadi kru butler dan kru dapur di mini cafe dadakan Naruto hari ini.

"Nagato jii-san, ummm...arigatou gozaimassu" ucap Naruto saat ia sedang bantu bebenah peralatan masak menuju mobil box sewaan yang sudah tersedia di parkiran luar area sekolah usai acara festival.

"tak perlu ucapkan seperti itu, pamanmu dan teman-teman Akatsuki ikhlas membantumu, kau kan ponakan kandungku...sudah seharusnya pamanmu yang tak tahu diri ini membantumu, anggap saja untuk membayar tahun-tahun yang hilang hmmm?" kata Yahiko pein.

Naruto memeluk tubuh pria bersurai orange jeruk itu...menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya Kushina seakan yang memeluk tubuhnya saat ini adalah ibunya membuat hati dan perasaan nya tenang.

Konan dan Deidara hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya karna mereka sangat paham bagaimana beratnya hidup seorang Naruto membesarkan dua anak kembar sendirian tanpa seorang pasangan seme sah nya.

'sebaiknya aku harus menyiapkan ekstra kasur lipat dari gudang, bantal juga selimut, juga harus masak agak banyak karna aku yakin mereka pasti terbangun dimalam hari karna kelaparan' bisik Naruto dalam hati.

 **-Haruno Mansion-**

rumah besar wanita bersurai mirip permen karet ini terlihat mewah dan berkelas, nampak Sakura memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius sambil menulis-nulis di note book pink milikknya.

begitu pula Yamanaka Ino yang sedang membantu mengecatkan kukunya dengan warna soft pink di jarinya.

kawaita kaze o karamase

anata o tsureteku no sa

honey so sweet

kagirinai yume o

kono ryoute ni tsukande

terdengar dering rigtones Honey by laruku terdengar dari ponsel pink nya.

["moshi-moshi?"] sapa seseorang dari seberang sana.

"moshi-moshi...nona Haruno di sini...ada apa Ebisu-san?" tanya Sakura.

["nona Haruno, saya mendapat informasi kalau tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke ternyata memiliki kekasih sebelum anda"]

"memang kenapa? bukankah itu wajar kan kalau tiap orang pernah pacaran dan punya mantan kekasih? apalagi Sasuke ku tampan dan kaya...bukankah wajar dia punya mantan kekasih yang banyak"

["memang wajar kalau tuan muda Sasuke-san memiliki mantan pacar namun yang tak wajar mantannya hanya satu dan sekarang memiliki anak dari sasuke-san yang usianya sudah besar"]

"apa sudah kau selidiki apakah Sasuke tahu kalau dia sudah memiliki anak atau belum?" tanya Sakura.

["sepertinya belum nyona Haruno"]

"kurang ajar! rencana besarku bisa gagal kalau nanti orang itu membeberkan keberadaan anaknya...cepat beritahukan siapa wanita jalang itu?" tanya Sakura gusar.

["gomen Haruno-sama...mantan kekasihnya itu...anooo...laki-laki"]

"APAA?!" teriak sakura yang terkejut.

["be..benar nona Haruno, mantan kekasih sekaligus ibu dari anak kandung tuan muda sasuke itu laki-laki"]

"ba..bagaimana bisa?!...urusai! gak penting gendernya yang penting sekarang beritahukan nama orang gak penting itu dan dimana dia biasa berkeliaran, biar aku urus sendiri orang tak tahu diri itu" ujar Sakura geram.

["namanya Naruto, dia biasa belanja di pasar induk konoha tiap pagi jam 6...nanti saya MMS kan fotonya"]

"terima kasih Ebisu san, koban wa" sapa Sakura yang lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"ada apa Sakura? kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah-marah begitu? apa ada hal yang gawat" tanya Ino cemas.

"memang gawat Ino, bahkan sangat mengancam rencana sempurna kita, kita harus menyingkirkan orang yang namanya Naruto itu" Ucap sakura cemas.

"bagaimana caranya?apa kau punya ide?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"tentu saja aku punya ide hebat, nanti kau tahu juga koq, eh iya...kau sudah test pack belum?"

"sudah" Jawab Ino.

"hasilnya?"

"positif, apa kau juga?" jawabnya sambil malu-malu.

"yup, aku juga...semoga kau gak hamil larva serangga forehead"

"hahaha, bualanmu gak lucu PIG...kau sendiri jangan sampe ngelahirin mayat pucat nan hidup, bisa-bisanya kau mau pada si kulit pucat mayat Sai"

"tapi dia tampan dan cute...dia mirip sasuke...hehehehe" Ino blushing dan meninggalkan sakura yang marah-marah tak karuan.

 **-Senju Mansion-**

di satu ruang kerja mewah dengan beberapa rak buku yang memenuhi dinding, ada seorang pria setengah baya, bersurai hitam lurus panjang, berkulit tan dengan iris hitam dan kemeja merah bata dengan dasi hitam dan celana bahan hitam sedang mengetik sesuatu di depan PC berwarna putih dengan layar monitor lebar.

"Ohayo gozaimassu Senju-sama" seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik coklat berusia awal 20an dengan wajah mirip Naruto menyapa sang ketua tertinggi klan Senju.

"Ohayo, ada apa Nawaki-kun?" Hashirama menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya ketika ia melihat pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"maaf mengganggu, saya ingin menyerahkan dokumen rahasia yang anda minta" ucap Nawaki.

"video CCTV nya juga sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Hashirama.

"Ha'i Senju-sama...semua yang anda minta sudah ada dalam satu amplop coklat itu" ucap Nawaki.

"bagus, tolong hidupkan DVD playerdan masukkan disc ini ke slot DVD nya, aku ingin lihat isinya"

TV layar datar besar turun dari celah atap ruang kerja Hashirama, setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya video rekaman bekerja...Hashirama melihat video itu dengan intens, Nawaki yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang remote control juga sudah berdiri di samping ketua klan.

di Video itu terekam tampak dari atas terlihat Minato Namikaze yang bersurai pirang sedang fokus mengetik dokumen kerja sambil sesekali ia membaca kertas-kertas dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya, ia terlihat lelah...itu wajar karna di videonya menunjukkan jam 20:30 malam seharusnya Minato sudah dirumah namun ia masih berkutat di depan meja kerjanya.

tak lama kemudian ada wanita bersurai panjang merah yang datang membawa rantang makanan yang ternyata Kushina Uzumaki, keduanya menyapa dengan senyum terkembang dan saling membalas ciuman dengan mesra... kushina segera membereskan berkas yang tercecer di meja, membongkar makanan di rantang kaleng lalu menyuapi makan suaminya sambil membiarkan Minato mengetik berkasnya sambil sesekali mengobrol.

sekitar 30 menit kemudian setelah Minato menghabiskan makannya datang empat orang pria, yang dua orang pria teridentifikasi sebagai Yamanaka Inoichi dan Haruno Kizashi sedangkan dua orang lainnya tak dikenal tapi kemungkinan besar bodyguard sewaannya...mereka berempat datang dan masuk secara paksa membuat Minato dan Kushina kaget...tampak mereka berdebat serius dan Haruno Kizashi menunjuk-nunjuk map berkas yang di bawa Yamanaka Inoichi ke hadapan Minato yang terlihat sekali Minato sangat marah karna tak terima ucapan dan perlakuan mereka.

tak lama kemudian dua orang bodyguard mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Minato dan Kushina, sepertinya mereka memaksa Minato dan kushina untuk menandatangani map berkas yang di bawa itu, mereka menandatangani berkas itu dibawah todongan senjata...kemudian DOR!...DOR! dua peluru menembus tubuh dua pasangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki sampai terkapar bersimbah darah.

Yamanaka Inoichi tampak shock dan sempat memarahi Haruno Kizashi tapi tampak pria bersurai mirip sekuntum bunga sakura itu hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa mengejek, nampak Haruno Kizashi menyuruh anak buahnya membersihkan bekas ceceran darah yang ada di ruangan Minato, membungkus dua tubuh suami istri itu dengan kantong mayat yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya dan membawanya keluar.

suasana video kemudian beralih ke basement parkiran mobil di mana mobil Minato di parkir, Hizashi nampak memberi arahan ke body guardnya untuk membawa mobil beserta mayat suami istri itu pergi dan akhirnya video pun selesai.

Hashirama membaca berkas yang mapnya sudah terbuka, ada artikel koran 16 tahun lalu yang di potong bertuliskan 'SUAMI ISTRI PEBISNIS NO 1 KONOHA NAMIKAZE MINATO DAN KUSHINA DITEMUKAN TEWAS TERBAKAR HABIS BERSAMA MOBIL MEWAHNYA DI JURANG SELATAN GUNUNG FUJI' juga ada artikel yang bertajuk 'PERUSAHAAN NAMIKAZE CORP RESMI BERPINDAH TANGAN KE PERUSAHAAN HARUNO DAN YAMANAKA CORP (PHK dan perombakan manajemen besar-besaran mulai terjadi)' juga dokumen surat hutang buatan Haruno dan yamanaka juga berkas asli tandatangan Minato yang berisi surat pengalihan kepemilikan perusahaan.

"semua berkas asli bukti kejahatan Yamanaka dan Haruno sudah di tangan kita, haruskah kita bertindak sekarang juga, Senju-sama?" tanya Senju Nawaki.

"tentu, tapi sebelumnya kita bersenang-senang dulu...gunakan segala cara meski cara curang sekalipun agar saham perusahaan Haruno dan Yamanaka jatuh sampai level titik terendah...kabarkan padaku perkembangannya tiap minggu, darah akan dibalas darah...jangan pernah main-main dengan Senju" kata Hashirama memberi perintah.

"ha'i Senju-sama"

setelah Nawaki pergi, Hashirama menghela nafas dan bergumam "gomenasai Naruto dan Kyuubi...kakek akan mengembalikan semua hak kalian utuh tanpa cacat ke tangan kalian bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus membunuh penghalang, haaaah!...Madara-koi, aku harus bagaimana?" ucapnya.

 **-NARUTO HOUSE-**

"anak-anak, papa pergi belanja dulu…Ryonousuke dan Shunsuke meski liburan minggu bukan berarti bermalas-malasan, temani Boruto dan Karin main, jangan abaikan sepupumu" Naruto mewanti-wanti putra kembarnya sebelum ia berangkat belanja sayur ke pasar Induk konoha.

"tapi paa~ aku bosan di rumah, kami ikut Papa belanja aja yaaa~ janji deh kami bantu bawakan barang belanjaan nya…ya..ya…yaaa?" bujuk Ryonousuke pada pria pirang manis di hadapannya.

"baiklah, kalian berempat ikut, tapi masing-masing harus menjaga Boruto dan anic, mereka baru anic ke Konoha, aku tak mau kehilangan muka di depan paman Yahiko dan paman Sassori kalau dapat laporan ponakanku sampai tersesat di tengah keramaian pasar" kata Naruto.

Karna jumlah yang ikut Naruto ke pasar banyak, akhirnya Naruto membawa mobil karimun Estillo orangenya supaya lebih praktis.

 **-PASAR INDUK KONOHA-**

pasar induk Konoha di hari minggu ramai dengan banyaknya orang berlalu lalang juga pedagang yang menjajakan jualannya. Naruto denga semangat menyusuri kios-kios pasar dan mulai memilih sayur segar dalam jumlah banyak untuk makan tamunya yang juga anggota keluarganya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk memenuhi keranjang belanjaan dengan berbagai macam sayuran dan buah hasil pilihannya hari ini.

'sayuran udah komplit…bumbu juga udah, ah sekarang tinggal cari daging ayam dan daging sapi juga telur untuk telur dadar gulung' gumam Naru dalam hati sambil menginggat isi belanjaan nya.

"anak-anak, kita pergi ke area daging yang letaknya di ujung pasar ya, Papa mau membeli ayam, telur dan daging untuk teman-teman ayah kalian" ucap Naruto yang langsung di turuti anak dan ponakannya.

Tanpa Naruto tahu di lokasi sama Sasuke juga sedang membeli parsel buah untuk koleganya yang sakit tak jauh dari Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

Naruto melihat ada beberapa buah-buahan segar yang menarik perghatiannya, ia tak segan mencomotnya untuk memilih-milih buah mana yang ingin di belinya

"waaah, sepertinya buah anic ini segar, atau buah anggur saja yang gemuk ini…haduuuh aku bingung, semuanya terlihat enak ttebayo~" Naruto ternyata lagi galau milih buah rupanya.

"Dobe, ke…kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini benar-benar kau kan?"

 **DEG!**

Naruto kaget mendengar suara sapaan seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya…'panggilan itu….suara itu…tak salah lagi, kenapa harus bertemu secepat ini?' kata batin Naruto.

Matanya yang secerah langit biru jernih jadi membulat seketika saat ia menemukan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan menenteng kantong pelastik putih yang terlihat berat.

'te..teme?!' pekiknya dalam hati…namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"hallo dobe, lama tak bertemu…bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke menyapa Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat tipis.

"ba..baik" jawab Naruto gugup.

"paman, lokasi daging unggas dan sapi ada di sebelah sana, kenapa malah disini?"kata Karin.

"oh , sedang berbelanja bersama ponakan-ponakanmu ya?" Sasuke melirik empat orang remaja yang di bawanya ikut berbelanja.

"ya, be..begitulah" jawab Naruto yang tak ani berhenti mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Paman, ini sudah siang…kalau tak cepat nanti ani dagingnya keburu tutup dan ayamnya tak segar lagi di beli"kata Boruto.

"baiklah, ayo kita cepat pergi ke sana sebelum kehabisan bahan segar, pe..permisi Uchiha-san saya duluan" sapa Naruto yang menyeimbangkan langkahnya mengikuti kecepatan berjalan kedua ponakan dan kedua anak kandungnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja…diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti ke mana arah rombongan itu menuju.

Tak jauh dari lokasi rombongan lima orang itu melangkah (plus satu orang yaitu sasuke yang menguntit di belakang) tanpa mereka sadari….ada dua orang wanita yang stand by di dalam mobil sambil mempermainkan gas mobilnya yang masih dalam posisi 'parking'

mobil dengan nomor plat polisi khusus dengan anic resmi kipas Uchiwa klan Uchiha di bagian samping kanan dan kiri pintu mobilnya… entah bagaimana ani dua orang itu ani mendapatkan mobil keluarga uchiha itu tapi yang lebih penting adalah misi yang di tuju dengan memakai mobil itu.

"ingat, seperti pesan majikan kita….target yang kita tabrak hingga mati hanya pemuda kuning yang ada di foto ini…kalau yang lain terluka…anggap saja bonus" pesan si gadis yang bernama Kushimaru Kuriare pada temannya yang sedang memegang stir kemudi.

"serahkan hali ini padaku, menabrak mahluk kuning itu sampai mati itu pekerjaan yang terlalu mudah buatku, harusnya aku meminta bayaran lebih tinggi, hemmm~" ujar Son Goku yang suka sekali mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah bata.

Starter mobil kembali di nyalakan…rambu lalu lintas terlihat berubah menjadi warna merah yang tadinya berwarna kuning menjadi merah, mobil di samping kanan dan kiri sedan hitam itu berhenti sesuai rambu, ketika penyebrang melintas…tampak Naruto yang membawa banyak barang belanjaan ikut melintasi jalan itu untuk menyebrang

 **BRUUUUM!...**

 **CIIIIIT!...**

"PAPA, AWAAAS!"

suara Shunsuke terdengar jelas memperingatkan Naruto, Naruto menoleh…karena mobil itu melaju cepat mengarah mendekati kedua anaknya, dalam keadaan genting anic Naruto mendorong dua putra kembarnya sekuat tenaga agar menghindari tabrakan, namun….

 **BRUKKK!...**

 **BRAAAKK!...**

tubuh Naruto yang tak ani menghindari mobil itu tertabrak mobil dengan kerasnya hingga tubuhnya yang kecil menabrak kaca mobil, lalu terguling dan akhirnya terkapar di aspal dengan tubuh luka bersimbah darah dan barang belanjaan berserakan kemana-mana.

"PAPAAAAA!..." jerit dua anak kembar Namikaze itu serempak.

"paman! Paman Naruto, TOLONG! TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN CEPAT!" Karin dan boruto yang anic dengan cepat menenangkan sikembar sekaligus mencoba menyadarkan Naruto yang terkapar berdarah-darah dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke menyeruak masuk diantara kerumunan ketika suara mobil yang dia lihat dengan jelas berlambang logo klan Uchiha menabrak seseorang bersurai blonde dengan sangat keras, dadanya berdebar kencang sambil setengah berlari mendekat asal suara itu…

dan yang di temukannya di depan matanya tubuh mantan kekasihnya yang sempat menghilang 15 tahun kini terkapar dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di jalanan beraspal.

'ti…tidak! tidak mungkin!...Narutoku…kenapa jadi begini, ini pasti mimpi buruk, Tuhan kumohonkan bangunkan aku kalau ini memang mimpi buruk' suara batinnya menjerit…dan air mata Sasuke meleleh dengan tubuh diam membeku.

"dobe!...dobe…jawab aku dobe! Ayo lekas bangun, jangan bercanda…ini tak lucu dobe" Sasuke mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh si pemuda blonde yang sangat di rindukannya itu tak peduli darah mengotori pakaiannya namun sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban maupun respon, tak lama polisi tiba dengan membawa serta ambulan yang di cari untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto-san

story : d14napink

MY LITTLE Twin kids

Rate : untuk sementara T dulu

Pair : SassukeXNaruto, ItachiXKyuubi, SassoriXDeidara dll

Genre : Romance/hurt comfort/ happy ending

note : YAOI, MPREG, BOYSLOVE

Cast : Naruto Namikaze (29th)

Uchiha Sassuke (29th)

Haruno Sakura (28th)

twin kids:

Shunsuke Namikaze (15th)

Ryonousuke Namikaze (15th)

Uchiha Itachi (32th)

Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (28th)

Kyuubi no kurama (30th)

anak kyuubi :

Kitsune no kurama (15th)

anggota akatsuki lengkap dll seiring perkembangan cerita

 **Chapter 6.**

 **-BANDARA INTERNATIONAL KONOHA-**

dua orang pria yang sekilas mirip seperti saudara kembar nampak baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan/arrival dengan warna surai orange kemerahan dan dengan wajah mirip pasangan saudara kembar identik sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa sampai menyenggol orang beberapa kali...keduanya berhenti di bangku ruang tunggu penumpang.

"akhirnya kita sudah tiba di tanah kelahiran, leganya...Kitsune, coba telpon pamanmu Naruto...minta padanya untuk segera menjemput kita di bandara" kata Kyuubi.

"ha'i kaa-san" kata Kitsune.

setelah beberapa menit menunggu, putranya menunjukkan ke arah punsel yang di genggamnya "ga di jawab sama sekali" jawabnya singkat.

"sudah kau telpon beberapa kali?" tanya Kyuubi yang mulia melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"sudah, bahkan ini ke 13 kalinya aku menelpon ke nomor yang sama" kata sang putra rubah.

"ck! pergi kemana si blondie kecil itu? sampai ponsel aja gak di jawab sama sekali, apa mungkin benda kotak kecil berdering itu ketinggalan di rumahnya lagi?" kata Kyuubi sewot " dasar ceroboh...ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke rumahnya sekarang" putus Kyuubi, setelah menyetop taksi dan menaruh koper-kopernya ke bagasi...taksi yang berisi dua ayah dan anak itu (plus sopir taxi) berjalan menuju rumah mungil naruto di pinggiran kota konoha.

Kyuubi dan Kitsune adalah ayah dan anak atau bisa di bilang sebagai ibu dan anak karna Kyuubi lah yang melahirkan dan membesarkan Kitsune putra kandungnya dengan banyak cinta...beda dengan si kembar putra kandung Naruto yang masih belum tahu sama sekali kalau ibu yang melahirkan mereka sekaligus papa kandungnya adalah Naruto sedangkan ayahnya adalah Sasuke, Kitsune sudah tahu kalau Kyuu adalah ayah sekaligus ibu kandung yang melahirkan nya karna Kyu jujur cerita kondisi sebenarnya, bahkan memperlihatkan hasil USG dan menunjukkan bekas jahitan operasi di perutnya, maka tak heran kalau Kitsune kadang memanggilnya ibu/kaa-san...hanya saja sampai sekarang Kyuubi belum mengatakan kalau Itachi adalah ayah kandung biologis Kitsune putranya.

 **-KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO-**

setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang menggunakan Taxi dari bandara akhirnya Kyuubi dan Kitsune tiba di rumah mungil Naruto bersama dua orang putra kembarnya, rumah modern minimalis bercat dinding kuning terang dengan genteng berwarna orange jeruk cerah terlihat mencolok diantara rumah-rumah lain yang bertetangga dengan rumah keluarga Naruto...di sisi kanan dan kiri juga terdapat beberapa batang bunga matahari yang baru saja mekar memperlihatkan kelopak kuning dengan bagian tengah berwarna orange segar menari-nari dipermainkan angin.

Kyuubi segera menurunkan koper-koper besarnya di bantu putranya lalu membayar argo taxi sebelum mendekati pintu rumah tersebut.

"tadaima, Naru-chan!" sayup-sayup suara Kyuubi menggema di luar pintu...ia juga mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya dan berusaha membuka gagang pintunya namun tak ada jawaban maupun respon dari dalam rumah.

"permisi...Ryo-chan...Shunsuke-kuuuun, ini aku Kitsune sepupumu dan paman Kyuubimu sudah datang" suara Kitsune yang nyaring sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah yang terkunci.

lalu terdengar suara orang dari dalam yang langkah kakinya mulai mendekat "sebentar" kata orang yang ada di dalam.

 **CEKLEK!**

tampak seorang pemuda tampan berusia 15th berkulit putih pucat dengan mata hitam oniyx dan rambut pirang kombinasi hitam model emo pantat ayam membuka pintu, tampak wajah keleahan dan kurang tidur terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"okarie, eh...paman Kyuu...sepupuku Kitsu-chan...ohayou" sapa Shunsuke.

"Shunsuke ponakanku, mana adikku Naru? kemarin aku sudah telpon papamu kalau hari ini kami pulang ke Konoha, kenapa telponnya tak di jawab? apa dia ada sebegitu sibuknya mengantar laundry pelanggan sampai lupa menjemput kakaknya di bandara euh?"

'haduh...paman datang dari luar negri bersama Kitsune...gimana nih?jujur ga ya?' batin Shunsuke jadi dilema.

"aa..anoo...i..ituuu~" Shunsuke jadi tergagap menjawab ucapan pamannya "aku mohon paman janji jangan marah padaku ya"

"Shunsuke, sebaiknya kau jujur saja pada kami sebelum semuanya terlambat" desak Kitsune sepupunya.

akhirnya Shunsuke menceritakan kondisi Naruto yang saat ini masih belum siuman di ruang ICU rumah sakit karna di tabrak mobil saat belanja di pasar induk konoha kemarin...apalagi Shunsuke sekarang mengambil alih sementara usaha laundry kecil ayahnya agar bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit yang memang cukup mahal.

"sebaiknya kau antarkan kami ke rumah sakit tempat adikku di rawat sebagai ganti permintaan maaf" kata Kyuubi yang dari wajahnya mulai terlihat serius.

"tapi paman dan Kitsu-kun belum makan dan ganti baju"

"itu urusan nanti, sekarang antarkan kami secepatnya" pinta Kyuubi.

.

.

.

 **-RS PUSAT KONOHA-**

Setibanya di RS pusat konoha, Kyuubi Shunsuke dan Kitsune segera mencari ruang kamar rawat inap adiknya, di koridor luar ruang rawat inap adiknya, ia menemukan pegawai adiknya, satu ponakan kembarnya, Boruto, Karin dan juga...seorang Uchiha bungsu yang tak lain Sasuke terlihat tampak shock terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan bekas darah mengering di baju dan tangannya.

tampak suasana muram dan rasa cemas terasa di ruang tunggu yang berdekatan dengan ruang operasi steril pasien, kadang ada beberapa suster dan dokter yang keluar masuk ruangan khusus itu.

melihat adiknya sedang berjuang sendirian di ruang operasi steril rawat inap rumah sakit membuatnya teringat lagi kejadian 15tahun lalu saat Naruto pulang sendirian ke kampung halamannya di Hokkaido dengan hanya membawa satu tas pakaian sambil menangis terisak di hadapannya padahal rencananya dia yang seharunsnya datang ke Konoha untuk menjemput adik semata wayangnya itu, semula ia mengira kalau Naruto sedih karna masih teringat orangtua yang sudah almarhum...tapi ternyata kasusnya lebih serius dari yang di perkirakan.

 **FLASH BACK 15 YEARS A GO**

 **KYUUBI POV**

sore yang cerah terlihat di langit kota Hokkaido, saat aku sedang menyapu halaman untuk mengusir rasa jenuhku...tak berapa lama, ada seseorang yang melangkah memasuki halaman rumah kami yang besar...seseorang pemuda mungil berkulit tan, memiliki 3 garis kumis kucing di tiap pipinya dan rambutnya pirang jabrik matahari dengan mata sebiru langit yang ku kenal itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedih, tak seperti biasanya

"Okarie, Naru-chan...ada apa?" aku berusaha mendekat dan mengelus puipinya yang tembem kenyal itu.

"tada..ima, Kyuu-nii hieks!... gomennasai hieks!..." air mata Naruto mulai membasahi pipi tannya yang kenyal.

"kau kenapa lagi sih Naru? habis bertengkar dengan sahabatmu?" tanya Kyuubi yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Naru lelah sekali karna perjalanan jauh, ingin tidur awal, boleh?"

"ya sudah, tidurlah di kamarku di lantai atas dekat tangga, nanti saat makan malam kau harus bangun ya?"

Naruto hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam tanda merespon ucapanku.

setelah makan malam bersama dalam satu meja makan, meski hanya kami berlima (Naruto, Kyuubi, paman Jiraiya, bibi Tsunade dan kakek Hashirama) namun tak mengurangi kehangatan dalam keluarga.

selama jam makan, aku memperhatikan Naru hanya memainkan makanannya tanpa sedikitpun ingin menghabiskan makanan yang ada di depannya, padahal hari ini ada sup miso jamur, ikan tuna goreng, dan tumis sawi sosis kesukaannya yang biasanya langsung di makan habis...tampaknya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga dia jadi tak konsen makan hari ini.

saat pagi tiba aku mendengar suara orang mual muntah...ku pikir itu suara bibi Tsunade yang salah makan, ternyata saat ku intip dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka...Naruto, dia terlihat pucat dan tampak sakit sehabis mual muntah meski hanya air bercampur ludah saja yang di keluarkan.

"kau kenapa Naru? sakit? kenapa gak bilang kalau kau sakit?" kataku cemas " sebaiknya duduk di sini dan aku buatkan susu hangat ya supaya perutmu sedikit nyaman?" ajakku yang hanya di responnya dengan anggukan dalam diam.

sejak itu adikku Naruto mulai suka mengkonsumsi susu dan menolak makan, tubuhnya mulai kurus tapi perutnya mulai sedikit menggemuk, begitu juga dengan perutku...semula keadaan nya membuatku mencurigai sesuatu tapi segera kuenyahkan saja pemikiran ku itu sampai akhirnya...

"Naru & Kyuu, kalian tahu...klan Senju, Uzumaki dan Namikaze memiliki keistimewaan yang tak di miliki banyak orang di seluruh dunia...khusus intuk pria saja" kata Jiraiya Jii-san saat kami bertiga sedang ngumpul duduk di teras samping dekat taman sambil menikmati teh hijau sore.

"maksud Jii-san, keistimewaan apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang di tanggapi dengan pandangan fokus olehku ke paman kami yang berambut putih panjang itu.

"keistimewaan nya adalah : pria di klan kita memiliki rahim alias dapat hamil...tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang terpilih oleh Kami-sama" kata Jiraiya jii-san.

aku dan naruto terkejut, mungkin kah?

"itu sama artinya dengan...bisa membuahi wanita tapi juga bisa di buahi laki-laki dong?" kataku.

"tepat sekali Kyuubi" kata Jiraiya Jii-san.

"i...itu tak mungkin terjadi kan?" kata Naruto yang masih kaget mendengar penyataan paman Jiraiya.

"khusus untuk klan Uzumaki, Namikaze dan Senju seperti kita ini tentu saja bisa terjadi...banyak sekali bukti di klan keluarga kita, dan proses itu itu sudah terjadi turun temurun di klan kita"

"contohnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"contohnya...siapa ya? namanya Ryuzo Uzumaki...kalian pasti tak kenal...dia laki-laki sepupu jauh kalian yang tinggal di daerah Hokkaido utara tapi selalu datang tiap pertemuan tahunan keluarga, saat ini dia punya seorang anak yang lahir dari rahimnya...anaknya laki-laki berusia 5 tahun bernama Yoshuke dengan pasangannya laki-laki berklan Aburame namanya Yoshigaki...lalu...sepupu jauh Tsunade baa-san kalian yang laki-laki bernama Yukiya Senju yang tinggal di Kyoto sekarang punya anak 3 dengan pasangan laki-lakinya bermarga Hyuuga Reiji, intinya...kalian pun bisa hamil bila tidur dengan laki-laki...jadi aku sarankan kalian selalu memakai pengaman bila terpaksa ingin 'melakukan'nya dengan pria maupun dengan wanita" jelas paman Jiraiya.

"kalau semua pria klan kita pernah hamil dan melahirkan, berarti Jii-san juga bisa dong?" kataku.

"dulu bisa tapi sekarang sudah tak bisa, karna organ rahimku sudah ku transplantasikan ke istriku sekaligus baa-san kalian Tsunade sebagai pengganti organ rahimnya yang rusak karna kanker rahim...untungnya organ rahim dariku sehat dan berfungsi baik sampai akhirnya lahir putra kandungku Nawaki Senju sepupu kalian" jelas Jiraiya Jii-san.

"Jii-san aku pernah baca di buku pelajaran biologi kalo wanita yang sudah memasuki usia remaja umumnya mengalami siklus haid atau menstruasi maksimal selama 7-10 hari tiap bulan sebagai tanda aktifnya organ rahim dan perkembangan tubuh wanitanya, bagaimana dengan pria seperti klan kita? apakah pria dari kita mengalami hal yang sama di alami wanita?" tanyaku.

"kalau siklus haid, terus terang saja sejak usia paman mulai remaja sampai hari terakhir transplantasi organ rahim ke bibimu yang cantik...aku tak mengalami haid seperti yang selalu dialami wanita...aku juga tak mengerti kenapa...jadi pertanyaan itu sebaiknya kalian tanyakan saja pada dokter kandungan atau kenalan kalian yang ilmuwan, mungkin mereka lebih mengerti dibandingkan pamanmu ini dan bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu lebih detil" ujar Jiraiya jii-san.

sebelum aku dan Naruto menanyakan hal lain lebih lanjut terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat disertai suara pintu geser yang terbuka perlahan.

"kalian ini mau ngobrol sampai kapan?...lekaslah tidur, ini sudah malam...anata, jangan lupa gembok pagar depan dan semua pintu sebelum tidur" kata Tsunade baa-san yang malam itu memakai kimono tidur warna biru telor asin kesayangan nya.

"aaah, sayangku...kami hanya sedang ngobrol ringan saja koq...yaa~ hanya ngobrol ringan antar laki-laki, benar kan Kyuubi dan Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya Jii-san mencari dukungan.

"enggh...i...iya hanya ngobrol ringan saja koq baa-san, ja..jadi jangan selalu pasang wajah serius seperti itu dong" kata Naruto adikku.

Tsunade baa-san hanya diam dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kelegaan di wajah kami yang sebelumnya sempat tegang.

aku, Naru-chan dan JIraiya-jii-san akhirnya meninggalkan ruang santai dan pergi menuju kamar masing-masing setelah sebelumnya berganti baju dengan piyama.

ucapan Jiraiya jii-san membuatku tak bisa tidur dan gelisah, Naru-chan yang tidur seranjang denganku juga terlihat tak bisa tidur...ia selalu mengubah posisi tidurnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa.

"nii-san...gomen, sudah tidurkah?" tanya Naru-chan ku setengah berbisik dengan tubuh membelakangiku.

"tidak, aku belum tidur, katakan saja ada apa?" ucapku.

ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadapku "ada yang ingin ku sampaikan tapi nii-san janji jangan marah ya?"

"kalau itu adalah perkataan jujur yang ingin kau katakan, utarakan saja...aku takkan marah" kataku dengan mata yang masih setengah ngantuk.

"nii-san...a..aku hamil" ucapannya yang sudah ku duga sejak awal.

"aku sudah tahu gaki-chan" kataku sambil mengelus surai pirangnya dengan tangan kananku.

"hieeee...darimana nii-san tahu?" tanya si pirang polos itu.

"tak perlu kau tahu darimana...aku kakak kandungmu sejak kau lahir, tentu saja aku tahu" ucapku "lalu, sudah berapa bulan calon ponakanku tumbuh di perutmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"mungkin sudah sebulan atau lebih, aku belum mengeceknya lagi ke klinik" jawab Naru-chan ku.

"baiklah, besok kita cek sama-sama ke klinik karna aku juga ingin mengecek nya juga" kataku sambil mengelus perutku.

"ta..tak mungkin, kakak juga ha...hamil?" tanya adikku tak percaya.

"meski tak mungkin tapi itulah kenyataan nya Naru" kataku.

"trus Jiraiya jii-san dan Tsunade baa-san apa sudah mengetahui nya?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"belum, tapi kita harus bersiap mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada paman dan bibi kita bila tak mau kita di usir dari rumah saat perut kita makin membuncit" kataku.

"tak mungkin paman dan bibi mengusir kita, nii-san" kata adikku.

"karakter orang tiap saat bisa berubah kan?"

"trus siapa yang jadi ayah kandung bayi mu?" tanyaku.

"seorang Uchiha bungsu, kalo nii-san?"

"Sasuke? aku tak mengira kalau akhirnya kau mengandung bayi si anak ayam itu...baiklah, aku katakan yang sebenarnya...ayah bayi ini adalah kakak sulung si rambut pantat ayam es itu"

"Itachi nii-san?! serius dia ayah biologis dari ponakan ku Kyu-nii?" kata Naru-chan ku kaget.

"yup, kalau saja ayahnya tak mendatangiku dan menghalangi ku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, mungkin sekarang kami sudah menikah di belanda dan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sah" jawabku.

"sudahlah, yang penting kita harus tetap menjaga kesehatan sampai bayi yang menghuni perut ini lahir...eh iya, aku lupa menanyakan, gimana bayi ini bisa lahir kalau kita sebagai pria tak punya pintu alami untuk jalan keluar bayi seperti yang di miliki wanita?" tanya adikku.

"tentu saja lewat jalan operasi caesar...tapi ku dengar biayanya sangat mahal untuk satu orang pasien saja, jadi kita harus bersiap kerja mengumpulkan uang sebanyaknya untuk persalinan kita"

"yosh! mulai besok kita harus bekerja, mumpung perutnya masih belum besar...aku mau kerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari seperti dulu lalu kerja di laundry kiloan sebagai buruh setrika, lalu merajut sarung tangan atau topi woll di waktu senggang untuk ku jual untuk uang tambahan...kalau Kyuu-nii mau kerja apa?" tanya adikku.

"aku mau menjahit baju yang kurancang sendiri lalu ku jual di bazaar dekat rumah kita atau jual ke toko online bila tak ingin repot, kebetulan aku masih punya sedikit tabungan untuk membeli kain bahan dan beberapa roll benang...kalo mesin jahit kan aku masih bisa pinjam milik Tsunade baa-san" kataku sambil mengutarakan rencana kecilku pada adikku.

"wakatta! kita laksanakan rencana kita demi biaya persalinan bayi kita mulai besok, sudah makin malam...sebaiknya kita tidur nii-san, oyasuminasai" kata adik kecilku Naruto.

"oyasumi Naru-chan" jawabku.

sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, adikku Naruto benar-benar giat bekerja mengumpulkan tiap kepingan yen sejak pagi buta dengan menjadi loper koran dan susu lalu bekerja di laundry kiloan sampai malam menjelang...ia ingin membuktikan diri kalau menjadi orangtua tunggal ia bisa mandiri minimal bisa mengumpulkan uang persalinan nya dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa seme pasangannya.

akupun tak mau kalah darinya, menjahitkan banyak baju anak-anak dan remaja hasil rancanganku sendiri lalu menjualnya di toko online yang untungnya mendapat respon positif dari para konsumenku, tak jarang mereka meminta rancangan khusus yang segera ku sanggupi untuk membuatnya.

setelah kandungan kami sudah mencapai 4 bulan akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengatakan sejujurnya pada paman dan bibi kami yang sudah kami anggap sebagai orangtua kami sendiri, tak lupa kami mengatakan siapa ayah biologis dari bayi-bayi kami...syukurlah pasangan senju itu mau menerima kami dan makin menyayangi kami.

seiring dengan semakin besar diameter perut yang berisi bayi mungil, kami pun memutuskan untuk bekerja di rumah saja...menjual pakaian hasil jahitan dan rajutan secara online, juga kadang Naruto adikku membuat kue lalu mempromosikan lewat online, dari situlah uang untuk persalinan mulai terkumpul makin banyak.

kami makin bersyukur saat di hari persalinan kami bisa melewati sessi operasinya dengan lancar, bahkan uang biaya persalinannya berlebih sehingga kami berdua bisa patungan membeli tempat tidur bayi yang agak besar untuk di pakai tiga orang bayi.

bayiku Kitsune saat lahir sangat tampan, rambut lebatnya merah kombinasi hitam, kulitnya putih pucat seperti Itachi, ia memiliki hidung dan bibir mirip denganku namun paras wajah dan warna iris matanya bukan merah seperti milikku namun berwarna oniyx bagai langit malam khas Uchiha tapi tentu saja tanpa tanda lahir keriput di wajahnya...makin besar ia makin cerdas, bahkan ia tak perlu masuk TK dan langsung lompat kelas 2 SD saking pintarnya yang pastinya menurun kecerdasannya khas Uchiha...hobinya membaca dan menonton berita TV,makanan kesukaan nya adalah makanan manis terutama kue dango warna-warni, kebiasaannya yang suka jahil tapi tak melepas wajah stoic nya benar-benar mirip si keriput mesum itu...entah kenapa perumpamaan 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' benar-benar terjadi pada anakku yang kelakuannya fotokopi ayah Uchiha sulung itu.

suatu hari berita pertunangan sekaligus pernikahan dua putra Uchiha tersiar di beberapa media televisi jepang dan juga koran, bisa ku lihat reaksi Naruto adikku jadi murung sambil tangannya tak henti mengelus kepala dua putra kembarnya yang saat itu masih berusia balita dan sedang berceloteh sambil main remat bola.

aku juga ikut sedih sambil tanganku tak berhenti mengelus kepala kitsune putra kecilku, aku selalu menatap bola mata hitam putraku bila aku rindu Itachi...haaah! dulu dia pernah berjanji akan setia bersamaku dan menikah denganku, tapi kenyataannya tak seindah janji yang dulu pernah dia sampaikan, setelah aku berjuang sendirian mengandung dan membesarkan putranya, dia tega meninggalkanku malah menggelar pesta nikah mewah dengan wanita kaya lain...rasanya kami berdua bagai sampah yang di campakkan, hidup memang tak pernah adil pada kami.

"Naru, aku tahu kalau kau masih merindukannya...saranku, sebaiknya kau hadiri saja pesta nikahnya...toh takkan ada yang melarang bila mantan teman sekolahnya menghadiri pesta nikah sahabatnya, pikirkanlah anakmu...setidaknya beri satu kesempatan untuk mereka mengenal ayahnya meski dilihat dari jauh" ucapku yang mulai mendekat dan mengelus punggungnya, ia hanya diam sambil memikirkan perkataanku barusan.

benar saja, di hari pernikahan dua pemuda Uchiha itu,adikku benar-benar datang ke acara pesta pernikahan Sasuke yang di gelar sangat megah, tentu saja dengan membawa serta kedua putra kembarnya yang masih balita.

ku dengar si Uchiha Fugaku, kakek dari anakku pingsan di tengah acara resepsi yang masih ramai tamu undangan..mungkin dia shock saat melihat Naruto membawa serta dua balita mungil kembar yang fisiknya mirip putra bungsunya saat balita ke acara pesta...ceh! rasakan kau Fugaku! fufufufu...!

setelah Naruto dan sepasang putra kembarnya kembali ke Konoha, aku mendengar kabar kalau adikku sukses membuka usaha Laundry kiloan kecil di sana, bahkan sudah sanggup mengangkat beberapa pegawai dan sekretaris segala...aku sangat senang karna dia bisa berhasil dengan ketekunan yang dia punya.

setelah itu jarang sekali kabar yang ku dengar dari adik semata wayangku dan kedua putra kembarnya karna aku dan Kitsune sudah keburu pindah tinggal di Italy dan France bekerja sebagai assisten desainer fashion untuk Karl Langelfield, Marc Jacob dan Tex Savareno, hampir 10 tahun aku dan anakku jadi imigran sukses di negeri orang sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke Konoha untuk membuka brand sendiri di tanah kelahiranku.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **END KYUUBI POV**

.

.

.

.

tampak Kitsune memeluk Ryonousuke yang masih sedih terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan mata bengkak dan pipi bekas air mata yang mengering, sebagai kakak kembar...Shunsuke juga sedang membujuk adiknya untuk mau makan dengan makanan yang sudah di bawanya di kotak bekal karna sejak kemarin menunggu Papanya di rumah sakit adiknya hanya makan sekali, itupun hanya sedikit.

lampu ruang operasi yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau, menunggu hampir 5 jam memang cukup melelahkan bagi keluarga yang cemas menantikan kabar baik dari dokter yang menangani pasien kritis.

nampak Dr. Yakushi Kabuto keluar dari ruang operasi dan membuka masker wajahnya, kacamata bulatnya terlihat seperti pria cerdas namun banyak beban pikiran, surai peraknya juga sedikit berantakan...nampak ia kelelahan sekali setelah operasi panjang selama 5 jam untuk menstabilkan Naruto yang terluka parah.

"keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Dr. Kabuto yang langsung di respon dengan mendekatnya beberapa orang dewasa dan remaja di sekelilingnya.

"saya putra kembarnya, bagaimana keadaan Papa saya?" tanya Shunsuke dengan wajah cemas sambil tangannya menggenggam erat tangan adik kembarnya yang masih terlihat sedih.

"Dokter, saya Kyuubi Namikaze adik kandungnya, tolong beritahukan kondisi adik saya" kata Kyuubi.

"pasien stabil tapi melihat luka-lukanya...ia kehilangan banyak darah dan harus dilakukan prosedur donor karna stok darah yang sesuai golongan darah pasien di rumah sakit kami sudah habis, apa ada yang memiliki golongan darah AB?" tanya Dr. Kabuto.

"saya bergolongan darah AB, tolong ambil saja darah saya sebanyak apapun dokter" kata Ryonousuke.

"baiklah, saya akan meminta petugas medis dan suster untuk mengambil darah anda untuk secepatnya di donorkan ke pasien, akan lebih baik kalau teman, keluarga atau kolega anda turt membantu mendonorkan darahnya karna tuan Namikaze sangat membutuhkannya saat ini" ucap Dr. Kabuto.

"apakah ada diagnosa detil mengenai keadaan adik kandung saya dok?" tanya Kyuubi.

"kondisi detilnya saat ini masih stabil dan masih mampu kami pertahankan sementara tapi kendala yang di hadapi bukan hanya karna darahnya yang hilang tapi organ tubuhnya juga, bisa kalian lihat kalau tuan Namikaze Naruto saat ini dalam kondis koma akibat benturan keras yang dialaminya pada kepala dan juga tubuhnya...banyak sekali tulang yang retak disana-sini, lebam yang sangat banyak, organ dalam yang terluka dan juga beberapa luka besar yang membuatnya banyak kehilangan darah...bila tuan Namikaze sadar lebih cepat takkan menjadi masalah, tapi kalau sampai lebih dari 30 hari, organ dalam tubuhnya bisa rusak, ini hanya diagnosa awal untuk kemungkinan terburuknya, kami sementara ini hanya bisa menjaganya agar tetap stabil" Ujar sang dokter bersurai perak di kuncir kuda itu.

"dokter, tolong bantu kesembuhan Papa kami semaksimal mungkin" kata Shunsuke.

"pasti, kami akan berusaha sebisanya" jawab sang dokter setelah itu ia minta ijin pergi karna ada beberapa pasien lain yang harus di urusnya.

Ryo hanya diam dan memeluk kakak kembarnya erat, dia masih shock atas musibah berat yang dialami Papanya kali ini.

"Suster, tolong lakukan prosedur donor darah untuk anak muda ini dan juga beberapa orang yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya yang berjenis AB, pastikan darah yang diambil tak melebihi prosedur" titah Dr, Yakushi Kabuto pada suster berpakaian seragam soft pink tersebut.

"ha'i Dr. Yakushi-san" jawab suster.

"Shunsuke dan Ryo sebaiknya kalian pulang saja...besok kan masih masuk sekolah kan? mengenai menjaga Papa kalian, biar aku yang lakukan hari ini...aku gak mau karna Papa kalian dirawat kalian jadi mengabaikan sekolah, Shunsuke...besok bantu Kitsune ku untuk prosedur masuk sekolahmu, aku sudah minta Kepala sekolah Konoha International High School Sarutobi-san untuk membantu kelancaran prosedur masuk sekolah anakku, paham?" kata Kyuubi tegas.

"ha'i paman Kyuubi " jawab Shunsuke dan Ryo berbarengan.

"kitsune, kau ikut temani dua sepupumu ini...jaga jagan sampai kenapa-napa" ucap Kyuubi.

"Ha'i kaa-san" jawab Kitsune yang hari ini menguncir rambut panjang merah hitamnya sepunggungnya model ekor kuda.

saat si kembar dan Kitsune beranjang keluar dari ruang tunggu ICU, Uchiha Shisui datang dan mendekat pada tiga orang remaja tanggung itu dengan sekranjang buah di tangannya sementara Sasuke hanya melihatnya sambil duduk di pojokan ruang tunggu dengan pandangan kosong, tampaknya dia masih shock.

"Shunsuke...Ryo...turut sedih dengan musibah kecelakaan Papamu, semoga lekas sembuh dan keluar dari ICU, maaf aku hanya membawa sedikit buah-buahan ini untuk beliau" ucap Shisui sesopan mungkin.

"kau senang kan?" ucap Ryo agak menggeram "kau senang kan mobil keluarga Uchiha mu yang termahal berhasil menabrak Papaku hingga luka parah begini?!" Ryo makin berteriak melengking menunjuk-nunjuk Shisui.

"apa salah kami pada keluargamu Uchiha? kami ini hanya anak yatim miskin yang tak pernah buat kasus apapun pada keluargamu, orangtua kandungku hanya tinggal satu...kenapa kalian tega berusaha membunuh Papaku!" Ryo berteriak dan berusaha ingin memukul Shisui tapi segera di tahan Shunsuke dan Kitsune.

"apa maksudmu Ryo...a...aku tak mengerti" Shisui bingung mendengar ucapan Ryo, berusaha melihat ke Shunsuke maupun pemuda sebaya bersurai merah hitam yang di kuncir ekor kuda.

"aku melihat sendiri mobil mewah hitam Mazda BT 50 PRO itu ada lambang khusus keluarga Uchiha K36778UCH aku takkan pernah lupa nomor polisinya, apa kau berani menyangkal Uchiha?!" ucapan Ryo membuat mata Sasuke membola...

'nomor mobil itu? aku ingat! bukannya itu mobil hadiah pernikahan ku dengan Sakura yang hampir tak pernah di pakai berpergian? terakhir kulihat bukannya mobil itu ada di parkiran keluarga Haruno khan? bukannya sudah di ultimatum untuk menarik semua fasilitas milik Uchiha? kenapa sekarang mobil itu berada di jalanan? siapa yang memakai?' batin Sasuke jadi kalut.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengamankan Shisui menjauhi si kembar agar tak membuat keributan lebih lanjut, ponakan uchiha itu hanya bisa shock dalam diam sambil memeluk pamannya Sasuke.

sambil memeluk ponakannya Sasuke segera mendial nomor ponsel yang sangat di ingat di luar kepalanya, setelah dirasa sambungat telpon di luar sana berhasil tersambung...

["moshi-moshi...ada apa otouto-chan?"] sapa Itachi yang saat ini sedang bersantai di kafe dekat danau konoha.

"aniki, cepat ke RS. pusat konoha...antar pulang Shisui" titah Sasuke singkat.

["ada apa koq tiba-tiba sekali?"] tanya Itachi.

"nanti ku jelaskan" ucap Sasuke.

["tapi aku masih ada rapat 1 jam lagi otouto"] ucap Itachi berusaha menghindar.

"oh begitu~? bener ga mau datang menjemput? padahal ada rubah merah kesayangan mu loh saat ini di rumah sakit...apa kalo tak salah namanya...Kyuu...bi? apa aku perlu mengirimkan foto terbarunya, dia makin manis menggemaskan loooh~" pancing Sasuke yang biasanya berhasil untuk senjata merayu kakaknya.

["be...beri aku waktu 4 menit!"] dan sambungan telpon itu diputuskan sepihak dengan cepat...Sasuke menaruh ponselnya ke saku dengan seringai di wajahnya...'che! dasar baka aniki...ga pernah berubah'

sementara di hadapannya salah satu dari si kembar masih meluapkan amarahnya pada ponakannya Shisui

"AKU BENCI UCHIHA!..AKU SANGAT BENCI!...JANGAN HARAP KAMI BISA MEMAAFKAN PERBUATAN KALIAN INI !" Ryo yang histeris segera di bawa menjauh untuk tenangkan kitsune sepupunya dan juga kakaknya.

Pein yang juga berada di lokasi segera beranjak menuju ruang tangga darurat rumah sakit lalu menelpon anak buah akatsukinya.

["moshi-moshi kaichou?"] sapa Hidan yang baru saja selesai makan di seberang sana.

"lacak siapa pemilik mobil dengan nomor polisi K-36778-UCH jenis mobil Mazda BT 50PRO warna hitam, dan suruh si kembar Tobi dan Obito untuk mencari keberadaan mobil itu...aku tunggu kabar baiknya dalam waktu maksimal 2 jam Hidan" titah Pein.

["ha'i Kaichou"]

"apa Sassori bersama denganmu?" tanya Pein.

["ya, kebetulan Sassori-san bersama dengan saya, juga ada Deidara juga" jawab Hidan.]

"bagus, suruh Sassori mempersiapkan robot android bodyguard untuk dikirim menjaga pintu ICU Naruto selama dia dalam perawatan, aku tak mau ada percobaan pembunuhan kedua kalinya untuk ponakanku dan minta Deidara untuk mempersiapkan peledak dosis rendah...sebentar lagi kita gunakan untuk membalas kenakalan seseorang" ucap Pein.

["Ha'i Kaichou"] jawab Hidan semangat.

"kumohon bersabarlah Naru, sebentar lagi pelakunya ketemu dan tiap goresan lukamu akan dibalas nyawa...paman akan menyiksa habis orang yang sudah berani menabrakmu itu tanpa ampun untukmu, aku janji" bisik Pein dengan seringai iblis penuh dendam.

.

.

.

 **-SENJU MANSION PALACE-**

.

Hashirama sedang berada di ruangan kerja dan sibuk memeriksa berkas dokumen perusahaan Senju corp nya ketika Nawaki Senju mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan wajah pucat dan nampak terburu-buru.

"Nawaki, ada apa?" tanya Hashirama.

"Gomenasai Senju-sama...ada berita buruk" Ucap Nawaki pucat.

"berita buruk apa?" Hshirama mulai mengalihkan fokus pekerjaannya.

"tuan muda Namikaze...tuan muda Namikaze Naruto ditabrak orang tak di kenal yang menggunakan mobil kemarin di pasar induk Konoha".

"APA! bagaimana keadaan nya?" Hashirama terkesiap sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"tuan muda luka parah, tapi sudah ditangani intensif di ICU RS. pusat Konoha"

"katakan siapa pelakunya?"

"maaf, ku...kurang tau Senju-sama, tapi menurut laporan polisi yang berhasil kami peroleh...tuan muda ditabrak seseorang yang menggunakan mobil SUV mazda hitam dengan simbol keluarga Uchiha di pintu mobilnya, hanya itu yang kami bisa peroleh informasinya" ucap Nawaki.

"cepat panggil Uzumaki Nagato untuk menghadap, aku ingin dia dan grup Akatsukinya untuk melacak pelaku penabrak cucu kandungku secepatnya" titah Hashirama.

"Ha'i Senju-sama" Nawaki segera pergi dari ruang kerja Hashirama.

sepeninggal sekretaris pribadinya, Hashirama segera mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di dekat siku tangannya lalu menekan nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya "sambungkan aku dengan Uchiha Madara, bilang saja dari Hashirama...urgent" lalu di letakkan gagang telponnya.

tak lama kemudian, setelah Hashirama menghabiskan air putih yang diletakkan di dekat meja kerjanya...telpon yang di tunggu akhirnya berdering.

["Hashi-chan, nan desuka? rindu padaku euh?"] sapa Madara dengan suara bariton khasnya yang sangat di kenali Hashirama.

"gak usah sok kiyut deh baka teme, kau apakan cucu kandungku sampai masuk RS. pusat konoha !?" semprot Hashirama.

["nanii? serius aku benar-benar tak paham..dobe-koi"]

"aku dapat laporan kalau matahari pirang kesayanganku di tabrak orang yang menggunakan mobil berlambang Uchiha!...sebaiknya kau periksa satu persatu semua mobil yang keluargamu punya karna mungkin salah satunya yang menabrak cucuku...sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba menyangkal dan menghindar atau seluruh keluargamu ku gugat ke pengadilan pidana dalam percobaan pembunuhan! sudah cukup aku kehilangan anggota keluargaku dalam kecelakaan, aku tak mau kehilangan matahari keduaku lagi, kau dengar itu Madara?" raung Hashirama.

["baiklah dobe-koi, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab...akan ku lacak siapa dalang penabrak pemuda Namikaze yang sengaja menggunakan mobil berlambang keluargaku untuk mencelakainya...kuberikan kabar baik secepatnya untukmu"]

TUUT...TUUUT...TUUUUT...!

dan sambungan telpon jarak jauh itupun terputus dengan Hashirama yang masih duduk mematung tanpa suara.

tetes airmata jatuh satu-persatu di punggung tangan Hashirama yang menyangga tangannya ke meja ketika ia berdiri, satu tangannya yang lain memegang perut yang tertutup pakaian...ada bekas operasi lama ketika ia melahirkan...kejadian yang sangat lama, hanya dirinya, pasangannya, author dan Tuhan yang tahu...hingga dulu sempat terjadi pertempuran besar antar klan.

di tekannya tombol mesin interkom antar ruang yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan sekretaris pribadinya Nawaki Senju.

"Nawaki, apa kau sudah mendapatkan hasil penyadapan video dan rekaman percakapan di rumah keluarga iblis itu?" tanya Hashirama pada sekretaris pribadinya.

"sudah Senju-sama" jawab Nawaki.

"sortir segera dan berikan padaku rekaman itu padaku dan suruh orang untuk memantau perkembangan kondisi cucuku, berikan laporannya tiap hari padaku" titah sang ketua utama klan.

 **-HARUNO MANSION-**

Sementara itu di kediaman Haruno, nampak Sakura yang sedang memberikan makanan ke ikan mas koki yang berada di akuarium besarnya...kemudian datang Ino yang masuk dengan gelas jus mangga di tangan nya.

"Sakura, ada kabar bagus terbaru hari ini ?"tanya Ino

"ada, sebentar lagi kabar bagusnya akan segera menelponku" jawab Sakura santai.

"maksudnya?" tanya Ino tak paham.

KRIING!...KRIIIING!...KRIIIING!...

suara telpon yang sekarang di setel dengan nada sambung baku terdengar nyaring di dalam kantung pinggang Sakura, ia segera mengambil ponsel pink itu di kantung lalu membuka flipnya.

"moshi-moshi, Haruno Sakura disini" sapa Sakura.

["moshi-moshi, nona pink...misi sukses, kondisi korban sudah tersiar di berita kilat TV dalam waktu 4 menit lagi, bagaimana dengan mobilnya?apa saya boleh kembalikan?"

"hasil kerja yang bagus...mobilnya simpan saja di gudang pribadi yang tak terdeteksi di prefektur Niigata...nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya lewat SMS jadi kau bisa mengantar mobilnya ke sana, mengenai uangnya akan segera kalian terima segera setelah mobilnya masuk kandang, terima kasih atas kerja samanya" kata Sakura yang segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"siapa yang nelpon?"tanya Ino.

"anak buah baruku, kau tahu...aku baru saja memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-ku...pelajaran yang sangat BESAR hihihihi!"

"maksudmu Sakura? aku masih tak mengerti"

"kau kan pernah dengar berita kan kalau Sasuke di kabarkan memiliki anak dengan seseorang bermarga Namikaze...setelah ku selidiki ternyata orang itu bernama Naruto, dan kau tahu Ino...Naruto itu ternyata seorang laki-laki, membayangkan kalau Sasuke ku pernah pegangan tangan dengan dia membuatku merasa benci sekali jadi ku suruh saja seseorang menabraknya, kalau bisa sih lebih bagus di buat sampai mati oleh Tayuya dan Sun Go Ku biar berkurang satu pecundang di bumi ini khu khu khu khu! leganya, akhirnya orang itu tinggal hitungan hari sekarat di RS" ucap Sakura tertawa cekikikan di atas sofa seakan nyawa manusia disamakan dengan setitik semut yang dengan mudah di injaknya mudah sesuka hati.

"kau ini benar-benar sadis sekali Sakura" komen Ino sambil geleng kepala.

"hahahaha...Sakura gitu loooh, dah ah yuk kita ke Salon, dah lama aku gak creambath nih" ajak Sakura ke Ino.

dua bestfriend in crime itu segera keluar dari Haruno mansion dengan menaiki mobil Mazda 2 warna soft pink nya menuju salon di pusat kota.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	7. Chapter 7

MY LITTLE TWIN KIDS 7

Rate M /YAOI/Mpreg

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S Story**

 **SasukeXNaruto**

 **ItachiXKyuubi**

 **KakuzuXHidan**

 **Chapter 7 : at last I see you again**

keadaan ruang tunggu ICU Rumah Sakit pusat konoha tempat Naruto di rawat masih belum terkendali, Ryonousuke...si kembar bungsu Namikaze masih menangis sesugukan di pojok lain ruang istirahat keluarga sedang di tenangkan kakak kembarnya dan pamannya, sedangkan Shisui juga tampak shock karna baru kali ini sahabat sekaligus orang yang di sukainya memakinya dengan amarah yang memuncak...dia ingin minta maaf atas nama keluarga Uchihanya, tapi kakinya yang gemetar dan tubuhnya yang lemas tiba-tiba membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatan baiknya itu, untung paman Sasuke segera memeluknya dan memapah dirinya agak menjauh ke pojokan ruang tunggu pasien.

.

 **TING!**

 **.**

suara lift yang terbuka membuat satu tubuh pria muda berkulit pucat tampan, bertubuh jangkung, surai hitam panjang di ikat ekor kuda dengan tanda lahir sepasang garis memanjang di wajah terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki koridor rumah sakit.

si pemuda tampan segera mendekati meja receptionis yang berwarna krem di lobi lantai itu,

"Ohayou nona-nona, maaf numpang tanya...ruang rawat ICU tuan Namikaze Naruto di mana ya?" tanya sang pemuda tampan itu...tak lupa dengan senyum maut nan menawannya yang melelehkan hati tiap wanita yang melihatnya.

tiga orang suster wanita nampak wajahnya serempak bersemu merah...ketiga nya saling sikut-sikutan saking gugupnya menghadapi pria tampan yang jarang sekali mereka temukan.

"a...anu, kamar tuan Namikaze Naruto di 407 anda tinggal jalan ke lorong itu sampai mentok lalu belok kanan, kamarnya terhitung 10 pintu sebelah kiri anda mulai dari pintu pertama yang anda lewati tuan..."

"Itachi...nama saya Uchiha Itachi nona suster cantik, Yoroshiku" jawab sang casanova bersurai hitam sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

setelah ia beranjak, terdengar sayup-sayup suster yang histeris, haaah! dasar Uchiha sulung ...kelakuan tebar pesona playboynya gak pernah berubah.

Itachi akhirnya menemukan ruang rawat inap ICU mantan adik iparnya, di ruang tunggu

nampak keluarga, beberapa pegawai dan juga lima orang remaja usia 15 tahunan yang terdiri dari satu orang gadis remaja bersurai merah panjang dan empat remaja pria berkumpul di ruang istirahat keluarga pasien.

diantara remaja itu, Itachi mengenali salah satunya...bersurai panjang sepunggung di ikat ekor kuda warna kombinasi orange kemerahan dan hitam, kulitnya putih pucat...ia hampir tak percaya kalau sosok remaja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengira kalau sosok yang ia tatap dari kejauhan itu adalah cinta pertamanya yang akhirnya kembali.

"Kyuu~ chan, ternyata fisikmu tak berubah sedikitpun...masih sama seperti dulu, apakah kau keturunan Vampir hingga tubuh remajamu masih sama seperti saat terakhir kita berpisah dulu hemm?"gumam Itachi ngaco yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan hari ini.

tatapan penuh memuja terlihat dari wajah Itachi yang tak lepas dari remaja yang berdiri agak jauh dari jangkauannya...gerak-geriknya tak bisa lepas sedetikpun dari pengawasannya, Itachi menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mendekati rubah galak kesayangannya.

ternyata kesabarannya membuahkan hasil, rubah orange mungil incarannya mulai memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya...saatnya srigala hitam ini memulai aksinya fufufufufu~

"Shunsuke, aku pamit ke toilet dulu ya?" ijin Kitsune.

"oh, ya udah...jangan lama-lama ya?" respon Shunsuke yang sedang memberi air mineral botol pada adik kembarnya yang masih menangis.

saat Kitsune berada di lorong sepi menuju toilet, Itachi yang sudah menguntit nya sejak tadi segera menyergap Kitsune secara tiba-tiba "ohayo kyuu-chan...kemana saja kau selama ini? kenapa baru muncul sekarang euh?" ucapnya sambil satu tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Kitsune yang ramping sedangkan satu tangannya mulai meremas bongkahan bokongnya yang kenyal "wangi citrus apel yang ku rindukan...tak pernah berubah sedari dulu" ucapnya seduktif membuat Kitsune sedikit berjengit karna kaget dan bulu kuduknya jadi meremang.

Kitsune tak menyangka ada paman bersurai raven panjang nan mesum yang tiba-tiba saja berani meraba-raba tubuhnya seakan patung boneka manekin yang hendak di ganti pakaiannya.

"kyuu-chan? anoo...jii-san juga kenal kaa-san ku ya? sejak kapan?" tanya Kitsune polos.

"kaa-san?...bukan nya Okaa-san mu kushina sudah meninggal kyuu-chan?" tanya Itachi salah paham.

"ayolah Kyuu~ kau jadi aneh sekarang, sejak kapan kekasih tampanmu ini yang bagai vocalis Hyde Laruku nan cetar membahana ini kau panggil Jii-san...seperti bukan kau saja my little foxy...aku ini baru 30+tahun, masih muda, tampan, kuat dan menggoda...apa kau perlu 'bukti' hemmm~?" tanya Itachi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya mirip shota-con jii-san sukebe mesum di luar sana.

sebelum Itachi mulai melanjutkan acara mari-merayu-dan-meraba-kitsune lebih lanjut, nampaknya usaha grepe-grepe mesum itu bakal terhenti karna ia merasa ada aura gelap pekat nan membunuh yang arahnya ada di belakang itachi, dengan susah payah ia menegok kan kepala ke arah aura seram itu...benar saja, ada rubah galak lain yang terlihat bengis nan sadis sedang berdiri di belakang dua orang bergender sama itu.

" Grrrrrrr...! KERIPUT, apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku hemmm~? cepat singkirkan tangan nista berkeriput nan menjijikan milik-MU dari bokong kenyal anakku UCHIHA ITACHI~~"

 **kretek!**

 **kretek!**

suara kepalan tangan Kyuubi yang tulangnya di remukkan membuat Itachi makin sulit bergerak meski sekedar menelan ludahnya sendiri...

'si...sial, kenapa nagabonar ada dua eh salah...maksudnya...kenapa Kyuubi nya ada dua' inner Itachi yang begidik ngeri makin membuat kakinya melemas serasa tak bertulang padahal dia ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari sang induk rubah galak, apalagi suara geraman Kyuu-chan nya pertanda dalam mode darurat siaga 1 yang ia tahu persis bagaimana sadisnya Kyuubi menghajar 10 orang preman sendirian yang berusaha memalaknya waktu SMA sampai wajah preman itu hancur dengan luka berdarah-darah tak dikenali...

kitsune segera menyingkir dan menjauh, membebaskan diri dari kungkungan srigala uchiha mesum nan keriput yang sekarang terdiam kaku di hadapan induk rubah galak yang sebentar lagi memakannya bulat-bulat.

"hiekzzzz!" puppy eyes no jutsu gagal itachi bukannya membuat Kyuubi iba tapi menambah kesal sang induk rubah...terlihat siku perempatan dobel di kening Kyuubi.

" **GYAAAAAA!**..." dan lolongan miris sang uchiha sulung terdengar di lorong sepi RS konoha saat eksekusi induk rubah galak terjadi pada sang srigala hitam mesum (untung seluruh kamar di lorong tempat eksekusi Itachi sedang kosong semua) poor tachi.

 **PLAKK!**

 **BRUKK!**

 **GUBRAKKK!**

"eh, suara apa tuh?" tanya satu OB rumah sakit yang bertubuh kurus.

"entah lah, mungkin satu OB rumah sakit baru saja menemukan tikus besar yang lolos dari ruang dapur pasien" jawab temannya team nya yang bertubuh agak gemuk yang tangannya mencari lap pembersih kaca.

"serius, RS steril sebesar ini masih ada tikus lolos berkeliaran?" kata si kurus heran.

"aku kan bilangnya 'mungkin' bukannya 'pasti' karna aku malas ngecek, sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan kerja nya" temannya yang gemuk kembali fokus mengelap kaca jendela rumah sakit sampai bersih mengkilap.

kedua orang OB rumah sakit itu tentu saja bisa mendengar jelas karna lokasi mereka berdiri tak jauh dari lorong eksekusi Kyuubi.

Sasuke juga menyadari siapa gerangan orang yg melolong miris di koridor kosong sebelah selatan gedung...Sasuke sendiri sedang duduk di ruang tunggu di bagian sudut agak jauh dari pintu ruang ICU

'dasar baka aniki...kau pasti tertangkap rubah liar itu lagi' inner Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

haruskah Sasuke tulis di twitter dengan memakai hastag : #tabokin itachi rame-rame

atau #bully itachi berjamaah...entahlah.

Sasuke masih memeluk ponakannya Shisui yang kini lelah dan tertidur di pelukannya karna menunggu kakaknya datang...matanya sesekali meihat ke arah pintu ruang ICU berharap suster dan dokter yang keluar masuk ruangan steril itu akan mengabarkan berita baik untuknya.

meski sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu namun rasa hangat di hatinya saat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto tak mungkin bisa di sangkalnya lagi.

masih di ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ketika si kembar bungsu meluapkan rasa marahnya dengan di tahan kakak kembar sulungnya, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membalas ucapan si kembar tapi lidahnya kelu saat itu... yang ia lihat di hadapannya beberapa menit lalu adalah kenyataan... kenyataan yang tak bisa di sangkal

kedua anaknya membenci klan uchiha, padahal tanpa mereka sendiri tahu kalau di dalam tubuhnya sendiri mengalir deras darah uchiha di tiap butir DNA nya.

haaah! sepertinya ia benar-benar membutuhkan teman konsultasi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tak lama kemudian Itachi berjalan mendekati adik dan ponakan Uchihanya dengan tubuh penuh lebam dan wajah biru bengkak bekas pukulan...walau sudah bertahun-tahun lewat tapi nampaknya keganasan seorang Kyuubi tak pernah berkurang.

"bersenang-senang lagi dengan rubah merahmu, aniki?" ejek Sasuke sarkastik.

"setidaknya dia masih mengingatku dan menyambutku dengan penuh cinta" jawab Itachi sinting...tampaknya otak si sulung Uchiha ini memang benar-benar telah bergeser.

"sebaiknya bantu aku menggendong Shisui, dia makin berat" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tubuh Shisui kedalam pelukan Itachi.

"hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi yang membenarkan posisi kepala Shisui yang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

"menunggu Naruto" jawabnya singkat, Sasuke sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ke ruang ICU.

"sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut mendekat ke ruangan ICU itu dulu atau ikut menjaga Naruto, suasana masih panas, tunggulah beberapa hari lagi" ucap Itachi yang menahan Sasuke dengan memegang tangannya "lagipula, lihat lah dirimu sekarang...baju bernoda darah kering, wajah kucel, rambut acak-acakan begini...apa kau tak malu saat Naruto terbangun nanti melihatmu acak-acakan begini, setidaknya rapikan dulu penampilanmu otouto"

ucapan Itachi memang benar, apalagi terlihat di pintu ruang ICU private Naruto saat ini sudah ada dua mahluk tinggi besar memakai setelan jas hitam mirip bodyguard dengan wajah kaleng tanpa ekspresi yang terlihat jelas sekali merupakan robot kugutsu keluaran terbaru produk Akasuna Corp ciptaan Prof. Sassori sedang berdiri menjaga ruang ICU isolasi steril itu.

Sasuke agak sedikit curiga dengan ditempatkannya sepasang robot kugutsu besar dari perusahaan Akasuna corp yang menurut rumor harga dua unit robotnya saja dijual setara dengan satu gedung RS. Konoha ini beserta seluruh isinya...darimana keluarga Naruto bisa mendapat uang lebih untuk menyewakan sepasang kugutsu robot itu? padahal Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya hanya memiliki satu bisnis laundry kecil di kota sebesar Konoha yang sudah pasti tak cukup untuk membayar sewa robot penjaga apalagi di tambah biaya rawat inap Naruto yang mahal.

'mencurigakan' bisik Sasuke tanpa terdengar anikinya.

"kau benar, sebaiknya aku tunda dulu rencana menemani Naruto selama rawat inap...aku lapar, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya kembali sedatar triplek bahan bangunan.

ucapan Sasuke segera di tanggapi positif Itachi, sambil menggendong ponakan nya Shisui dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan kekarnya, Itachi dan Sasuke pulang menggunakan sedan ewahnya menuju mansion megahnya, tak lupa Sassuke menelpon Kakashi untuk membantunya mencari tahu perkembangan kesehatan pemuda pirang yang pernah mengisi hatinya ketika remaja dulu.

'sebaiknya aku harus secepatnya menyelidiki kasus tabrak lari ini sendiri, aku jadi makin curiga kalau kecelakaan ini ada hubungannya dengan dua gadis racun itu' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

terdengar ringbacktones lagu Ready Steady Go! by Laruku ketika Yahiko Pein baru saja mengambil secangkir black coffe hangat dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis di satu sudut ruang kantin yang sengaja ia beli untuk obat pengusir rasa kantuknya hari itu.

"moshi-moshi?" sapa Yahiko setelah smart phone nya di nyalakan.

["moshi-moshi, gomen ne...apa benar ini nomer telpon Uzumaki Nagato-san?"]

mendengar nama aslinya di sebut kan oleh pria asing dari sebrang line membuat alis Yahiko berkerut terkejut...

'darimana orang ini tahu nama asliku ? apalagi mendapatkan nomer private khusus ku ini, sia sebenarnya dia?' batin Yahiko terkesiap.

"benar, daimana anda tahu nama asli saya? dari siapa ya?" tanya Yahiko menyelidik.

["saya sekretaris pribadi Senju Hashirama-sama, nama saya Senju Nawaki...Yoroshiku, maaf mengganggu...tujuan saya menghubungi anda karna Senju-sama mengundang anda untuk datang esok pagi ke Senju mansion karna ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan, mohon kesediaan anda untuk meluangkan waktu sekitar jam sepuluh pagi" pinta si pemuda Senju.]

"baiklah, saya akan datang berkunjung esok ke Senju Mansion esok, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya"

 **KLIK!**

dan suara sambungan telpon pun terputus dengan cepat.

'ah, kuso! pasti Hashirama-sama menyuruhku datang tak lain karna kasus Naruto...apa yang harus ku lakukan? aku belum bergerak sama sekali untuk mengejar langsung pelakunya' gumam Yahiku cemas.

di tekan nya nomor telpon lain yang sangat di ingat dalam kepalanya

setelah menunggu nada panggilan masuk yang terdengar di telinganya...barulah ia mendengar respon telpon nya di jawab setelah nada panggilan ke lima.

["moshi-moshi?" ] jawab seseorang di sebrang sana membuka pembicaraan.

"bagaimana penyelidikan mu hari ini kakuzu? sudah ada perkembangan baru? kau tak meninggalkan Kisame dan Zetsu untuk memulai penyelidikan sendirian khan?" tanya Yahiko.

["mana berani aku meninggalkan si ikan hiu ungu dan fly trap aneh itu hanya berdua, yang ada aku gak bakal dapat ikan segar nan besar dari Kisame gratis hasil nyelam di sungai dan jamur segar hasil nyari di hutan bareng Zetsu"] jawab Kakuzu yg cinta barang gratisan rada gak nyambung.

"hei, aku tak perduli kau dapat barang gratis di mana, yang ku tanya hasil penyelidikan mu...lekas serahkan padaku, pria berhijab!" raung Yahiko garang.

["gomen kaichou, segera aku kirimkan hasilnya, tapi lewat SMS & MMS aja ya? disini gak ada signal wi-fi untuk kirim E-mail, jaa-neee~"]

.

 **KLIK!**

 **.**

kelakuan Kakuzu si raja pelit memang suka seenaknya sendiri kalau telinganya mendengar apapun yang bernilai GRATIS atau DISKON BESAR pasti kalap nan gelap mata, bahkan di masa penyelidikan serius saat ini pasti Kakuzu memaksa lagi Kisame untuk menyelam cari ikan dan menyuruh Zetzu cari jamur dan sayur hutan untuk menekan seminimal mungkin biaya makan bertiga dengan ancaman denda setoran keanggotaan Akatsuki bakal naik 70% bila tak menurut.

 **PIIP...PIIP...PIIP...**

suara SMS masuk membuyarkan lamunan Yahiko setelah dirinya membaca isi SMS dari Kakuzu

[pelaku penabrak : KUSHIMARU KURIARE dan SUN GO KU foto bukti hasil penyelidikan terlampir lewat MMS, oh iya...mereka saat ini sedang menginap di satu hotel murah di prefektur Mie, saat ini kami berada tak jauh dari lokasi mereka menginap dan masih mengawasi pergerakan mereka]

dan beberapa foto Kushimaru dan Sun goku yang berada dalam salah satu mobil Uchiha yang sedang dalam pencarian terlihat jelas di foto hasil penyelidikan

"kena kau! ah...sepertinya aku harus pulang untuk print foto sekaligus print data profil pelaku di rumah"

Yahiko segera mengirimkan SMS lanjutan berisi :

'TETAP AWASI KEDUA PELAKU SAMPAI KE MANA MEREKA MEMBAWA MOBILNYA, LAPORKAN PADAKU KAPANPUN BILA ADA PERKEMBANGAN BERITA BARU'

Kakuzu hanya mengulas seringai di sebrang sana saat ia membuka ponsel dan membaca pesan SMS yang tertera di layar, rambutnya yang lurus panjang sampai punggung berwarna coklat gelap mirip style rambut Orochimaru di biarkan bebas tanpa penutup kepala ninja nya yang berwarna putih, ia juga memakai kaos singlet hitam favoritnya dengan celana santai hitam ...sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dari cangkir keramik hitamnya yang dia ambil dari atas meja.

kedua pipinya yang nampak seperti jahitan besar hitam yang menutup robekan mulutnya yang memanjang sampai batas telinga terlihat kepulan panas kopi keluar dari celah robekan mulutnya.

kali ini tiga anggota Akatsuki menginap di salah satu rumah penduduk yang kosong tak jauh dari lokasi target yang sedang menginap di hotel murah di daerah itu...salah satu daerah terpencil prefektur mie-jepang tepatnya wilayah perbatasan yang diapit wilayah Kinki&Tokai (wilayah ini memang benar-benar ada di jepang).

ups, sepertinya ada satu lagi penghuni tak resmi yang masuk dan saat ini sedang mendekati Kakuzu.

"dapat SMS dari siapa Kuzu-bie?" tanya seseorang yang sengaja mengecilkan suara bariton nya...ia sengaja memeluk pinggang Kakuzu dan membelai lengannya yang penuh dengan bekas jahitan seperti daging dan kulit berwarna tan yang di sambung.

"biasa, Kaichou Pein, dia menuliskan misi lanjutan untuk kami" jawab Kakuzu.

"apakah kalian akan pindah lagi? lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya nya manja sambil menyibak rambut lurus di sisir rapi ke belakang yang berwarna abu-abu dengan tangan kanan nya sementara tangan kirinya masih erat memegang pinggang kakuzu yang slim nan kekar.

"sebaiknya kau pulang saja purple, disini tak aman untukmu" pupil matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah berlatar bola mata hitam melirik kekasihnya yang mulai merajuk.

"memangnya kenapa? aku kan juga anggota Akatsuki nee Kuzu" protesnya.

"nanti kalau Kaichou pein mencarimu dan memberimu misi di lokasi yang jauh tapi kau tak ada di markas gimana? kau harus siap kapan saja di panggil khan Hiddy?"

"tapi aku masih kangeeen~" ucapnya manja sambil kepalanya di benamkan ke punggung si bendahara Akatsuki itu, sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan tan kekar Kakuzu yang di penuhi jahitan benang hitam (lihat foto kakuzu di google images utk lebih jelasnya, ternyata Kakuzu ada pose gantengnya juga).

"lalu kau kemanakan si gadis rambut merah Mai Terumi itu kalau kau masih terus bersamaku Hidan...apa harus ku panggil Hiddy hemmm?"

"hei, apa kau tak tahu arti kata K-A-M-U-F-L-A-S-E ? aku sedang belajar memanipulasi identitas, kalau aku berhasil merayu cewek dan mendapat informasi...suatu saat kemampuan itu bisa di gunakan untuk mencari info misi khan?" ucap hidan sambil mengerjap mata merah rubynya pada pasangannya.

"haaah...modus, bilang aja mau belajar jadi playboy, dasar pendeta jashin kecentilan" kakuzu mengambil buku tebal berwarna krem lalu menuju ruang duduk.

"bener kau ingin aku pulang?" tanya Hidan menyusul kakuzu yang langsung duduk di pangkuannya menghadap Kakuzu, sambil meraba-raba bekas jahitan di kedua pipi Kakuzu mirip bekas sayatan panjang dari sudut bibir sampai batas telinga.

"yep" jawab Kakuzu santai dan mulai duduk sambil memakai kacamata bacanya yang berbingkai hitam lalu lanjut membaca buku panduan 'how to made money tree' nya yang belum kelar di baca.

"padahal khan aku ingin ngasih 'jatah' untukmu...kalau kau nyuruh aku pulang sekarang berarti ku tunda sampai..."hidan menggantungkan kata-katanya karna pantatnya sengaja di geser ke gundukan besar di selangkang Kakuzu yang makin besar saja tiap Hidan menggerakkan dan menekan dua bokong bulatnya yang kenyal "...waktu yang tak bisa kupastikan" Hidan sedikit mendesah untuk menggoda Kakuzu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri seduktif...membuat Kakuzu bersemu merah dan buku yang ada dalam genggamannya jatuh begitu saja.

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu...tapi jangan protes kalau kau tak bisa berjalan normal esok hari karna aku akan mengerjaimu tak cukup sekali" di dirangkulnya pinggang Hidan supaya tak terjatuh dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang besar, lalu tangan kirinya menekan belakang leher Hidan agar mendekati wajahnya lalu mengelus punggungnya dan memulai ciuman panasnya berdua dan nampaknya akan berlanjut makin intim...

.

.

.

.

sementara di pinggir sungai deka air terjun Akame tak jauh dari lokasi penginapan darurat anggota akatsuki mata-mata...

"Kisa-bro,kau dapat berapa ekor ikan hari ini?" tanya Zetsu yang akhirnya bertemu Kisame di pertigaan jalan menuju penginapan daruratnya.

dengan bangganya Kisame mengangkat tinggi beberapa ekor ikan hasil tangkapan di sungai tak jauh dari lokasi dengan menggenggam buntutnya dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja "aku dapat 8 ekor ikan koi sungai ukuran besar...sengaja aku pilih coraknya yang paling jelek biar tega makan nya, kau sendiri dapat apa hari ini?"

"aku dapat jamur hutan kira-kira setengah kiloan, tanaman sayur liar, dan aku juga dapat bawang merah, bawang putih, cabe ama ubi besar-besar"

"kau ini ambil bahan sayur di hutan apa habis ngerampok di pasar, koq bisa dapat bawang ama cabe segala? lengkap banget"

"se...sebenernya aku nemu ladang kecil entah punya siapa di hutan itu, karna ku lihat ladangnya di biarkan ditinggal tak di urus pemiliknya, akhirnya aku ambil saja beberapa bawang dan ubinya, lumayan buat nambah bahan bumbu masakan." kata Zetsu sambil nyengir.

oh gitu...ya udah...yuk ah kita cepat balik ke rumah...nanti Kakuzu-san marah kalo di biarkan menunggu kelamaan sendirian di rumah" ajak Kisame.

keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan kembali pulang sebelum...

"Zetsu-bro, apa kau dengar sesuatu?" Kisame menghentikan langkahnya dan menajamkan telinganya.

"tidak, memang kau baru dengar apa?" tanya Zetsu.

"entahlah, sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tapi aku lupa..." Kisame masih berusaha menajamkan telinganya lebih teliti lagi.

"Kuzu-bie~ jangan menggodaku terus...aaaahh~ terussssh, lebihhhh cepaaat!...terrrruussss soddoookkkkhhh aaaakkhhh!"

waduh! suara desahan cowok asing dari arah dalam? tiba-tiba bikin bulu kuduk meremang dan membuat takut dua cowok akatsuki di luar rumah.

"sssshhhhh! kauuu...sempithhhh...aaahhhh!..sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu perketat lubangmu Hiddy...ahhhhhh, kussssooooo! kau membuatku ketagihannnn ...aaaahhhhh!" suara Kakuzu yang menggeram sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan suara rendah membuat kedua orang di luar sana makin merinding dengan wajah semerah apel karna malu.

"Kisa-bro...perasaan cuma Kakuzu doang khan yang nungguin kita di rumah kosong ini? koq ada suara desahan orang lain sih? suara cowok lagi" ucap Zetsu meng konfirmasi.

"jangan-jangan ada hantu cowok uke mati penasaran penghuni rumah ini yang hipnotis trus gerayangin Kakuzu untuk di ajak 'meong-meongan' di ranjang" tukas Kisame.

"waduh, gawat dong...mending kita cepat-cepat masuk selamatkan dia" Zetsu ingin masuk mendobrak pintu tapi tangannya masih menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Kisame seraya mengajak karna takut grebek sendirian.

"elo aja kali yg masuk, gue mendingan tunggu di sini...siapa tau tuh hantu marah, jadi gue bisa kabur duluan" jawab Kisame yang tiba-tiba pakai bahasa gaul anak muda, dari raut wajahnya terlihat agak kurang suka karna pergelangan tangannya di pegang erat Zetsu, tak ayal tangannya reflek menepis.

"yah you koq gak setia kawan bro" keluh Zetsu.

"biarin" jawab Kisame dingin.

"trus gimana doong? entar kalo Kakuzu tak bernyawa kehabisan tenaga karna di setubuhi hantu berjam-jam loe mau tanggung jawab? lagian juga kita kesini bertiga, masa pulangnya cuma tinggal berdua sambil gotong mayat" protes Zetsu membuat Kisame

"ya sudah kita buka pintu nya sama-sama sambil pura-pura gak tau" bisik Kisame ke Zetsu yang langsung di setujui oleh pria ber surai hitam-putih ini.

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

suara ketukan pintu memecahkan kesunyian di luar tapi tidak di bagian dalam ruangan yang sepertinya makin memanas.

"Kakuzu-senpai tadaima...kami bawakan ikan koi besar banyak loh" kata Zetsu.

sepertinya percuma, tak ada respon atau sekedar celetukan ringan sama sekali

tak menyerah...kedua orang pemuda paling professional di Akatsuki mulai mendorong sedikit celah di pintu yang makin lama makin lebar sehingga keduanya bisa masuk ke dalam.

namun pemandangan di hadapan keduanya membuat wajah jadi bersemburat merah, mulut keduanya mengangga lebar dan tubuh jadi membeku tak berkutik.

"oh ya ampuun, mata polosku terkonaminasi~" keluh Zetsu yang langsung memasang kedua tangan nya ke wajahnya dengan gantungan keranjang jamur di lengannya, namun ia membuka sedikit celah diantara jari tangannya untuk mengintip karna penasaran.

"se...sepertinya ki...kita sa..salah ma...masuk ru..rumah deh" dan membuat Kisame jadi gagap seperti Hinata.

bagaimana mereka tak bertingkah jadi aneh, didepan mata mereka sendiri...Kakuzu dengan santainya menyetubuhi dengan nafsu masih menggebu seorang pria muda telanjang berkulit putih dan bersurai abu-abu terang yang mirip seperti Hidan di atas karpet ruang tamu...dan kemungkinan besar memang Hidan.

"kau ini kalau lagi ON selalu gak lihat situasi, udahlah...kami pindah ke dapur aja...yuk Zetsu" ajak Kisame malas sambil membawa ikan hasil tangkapan dan Zetsu yang mengekor dengan wajah kaku gelisah sambil menenteng sayuran dan jamur liarnya...duuh, emang orang jomblo itu serba salah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-SENJU MANSION-**

seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh tindikan bersurai orange spike sedang menatap gerbang putih besar yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya dari balik mobil listriknya.

hari ini jatwalnya bertemu dengan pimpinan tertinggi klan Senju...siapa lagi kalau bukan Hashirama Senju-sama.

seharusnya dirinya bertemu dengan pria bersurai hitam panjang itu saat jam sepuluh-an, tapi dia sudah tiba di rumah dengan halaman luas itu sejak jam delapan pagi, salahkan dirinya yang tak bisa tidur semalaman karna sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang di ucapkannya pada pemimpin tertinggi senju itu, gugup? tentu saja...apalagi mengingat kenyataan bila dirinya sudah hampir bertahun-tahun memutuskan keluar dari klan Uzumaki, pindah sangat jauh dari konoha, membuang nama asli Uzumaki Nagato dan menggantinya dengan nama Yahiko pein demi menikahi gadis yatim piatu bersurai ungu bernama Konan meskipun dia sempat di sodori jodoh seorang pria tampan nan kaya dari klan Uchiha lain untuk menjadi Seme-nya rekomendasi keluarganya.

masa lalu memang sangat menyakitkan

tapi tentu bisa jadi bahan pembelajaran untuk masa depannya nanti.

si pemuda bersurai orange jeruk mandarin cerah itu segera keluar dari mobilnya lalu berdiri di depan interkom berlayar dan menekan tombol ON di box interkom itu.

setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, layar monitor diinterkom itu akhirnya memperlihatkan sosok pelayan wanita yang terlihat ramah.

"ohayo gozaimassu,kediaman Senju disini...bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"ohayo, maaf mengganggu sepagi ini...saya ada janji bertemu dengan Senju-sama, bisakah saya bertemu?"

"boleh tahu nama tuan siapa? biar saya mudah menyampaikan ke Senju-sama"

"katakan saja pada beliau, Uzumaki Nagato ingin datang menghadap"

"mohon tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan tanyakan dulu ke Senju-sama" pamit pelayan wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

di satu kamar luas utama di mansion mewah Senju...tepatnya di kasur king size sang pemimpin senju, terlihat Hashirama sedang tertidur pulas nan damai dengan tubuh tak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali...tapi diantara kedua tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam ujung selimutnya yang membungkus tubuhnya...ada satu lagi tangan kekar lain yang seakan memerangkap tubuh tan-nya, nampaknya Hashirama tertidur setelah di paksa terjaga semalaman oleh pemilik tangan kekar nan putih pucat itu.

kecupan di leher tannya dari belakang oleh seseorang yang bersurai hitam panjang yang sama dengan dirinya membuat Hashirama kurang suka dan bergerak sebentar lalu tidur lagi.

"Hashi-chan, bangun sayang...sudah pagi" suara berat nan sexy terdengar dekat di telinganya.

"mmmmghhh! su..sudah jam berapa Maddy?" tanya Hashirama pada pria bersurai hitam kebiruan tapi model rambutnya mirip mahluk Saiyan dragon ball dari planet Namex.

"sudah jam delapan pagi, kau jangan terlalu lama tidur...aku lapar"

"kalau lapar, pergilah ke ruang makan, banyak nasi goreng dan roti yang sudah di siapkan para pelayan"

"tidak, aku tak mau makanan yang lain, aku hanya ingin 'makan' kamu?"

"semalam kau kan sudah 'memakan'ku sampai enam kali Madara, keterlaluan sekali kalau kau masih tetap mengincar tubuhku sebagai menu 'sarapan'mu pagi ini"

"tentu saja aku tetap tak puas, lubangmu selalu membuatku kecanduan tiap harinya" Madara masih mencoba mencumbu pria yang ada di bawah kungkungannya.

"tak mauuu" tolak Hashirama.

"ayolah Hashi-chaaan, tak bisakah kau iba pada diriku yang sudah 'sakau kronis' akan tubuhmu ini?"

"tak mau Madara, rektumku masih sakit" jawab Hashirama yang berusaha menjauhkan tangan Madara yang daritadi sedang meremas bokong kenyal berkulit tan yang terekspose polos tanpa penutup apapun.

.

 **PIIIP...PIIIIP...PIIIIP!**

 **.**

suara bel interkom terdengar di ruangan luas nan mewah itu.

"Moshi-moshi Senju-sama, maaf mengganggu...pagi ini ada seorang pemuda di luar gerbang ingin bertemu" lalu suara seorang wanita yang terdengar lembut dari speaker interkom yang kemungkinan staff pelayan keluarga Senju.

Hashirama menekan tombol krem yang ada di kotak interkom itu.

"siapa yang datang?" tanya Hashirama, suaranya berubah serius nan tegas.

"seorang pria bernama Uzumaki Nagato, Senju-sama" jawab sang pelayan.

"biarkan dia masuk...suruh tunggu saja di ruang tamu"

"baik, segera saya laksanakan" dan hubungan komunikasi interkom itu terputus.

"seorang Uzumaki yang datang eh? tak biasanya" ucap Madara sambil hidungnya masih mengendus-endus tengkuk dan bahu Hashirama.

"itu hal biasa...tak terhitung klan Uzumaki datang berkunjung ke sini karna ketua klan Senju yaitu aku...juga di tunjuk sebagai ketua klan Uzumaki, yang tak biasa itu ketua klan Uchiha yang semalam baru datang langsung membopong lalu menyetubuhi pemimpin klan Senju beberapa ronde tanpa tahu malu, seperti tak ada hari esok aja" sindir Hashirama yang kadang kesal sikap Madara yang asal culik dan minta jatah paksa tanpa lihat tempat dan waktu.

(di cerita ini Madara berstatus ultimate Seme sedangkan Hashirama Uke top leader)

"bukannya yang memegang kepemimpinan Uzumaki itu si Tobirama, kenapa malah kau yang repot mengurus?"

"Tobirama masih di Berlin-Jerman...sedang sibuk persiapan desertasi untuk sidang S3 kemiliteran, dia ingin kembali ke jepang dalam keadaan siap dan mampu memimpin klan jadi sementara aku yang menhandle semuanya"

Hashirama mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil bathrobe, ia ingin sehera bangkit dari ranjang lalu pergi ke kamar mandi namun rasa ngilu di rektumnya dan cairan abu-abu bening yang otomatis mengalir turun ke pangkal paha dari single holenya malah membuat Madara kembali ON.

"bokongmu masih sakit?" tanya Madara dengan tangan yang mulai membelai pinggang Hashirama pasangannya.

"YA dan ini semua gara-gara kau yang terlalu liar"

"aku takkan bertindak liar kalau kau tak bersikap menggoda...tapi kau selalu membuat ku terpaksa melakukannya lagi dan lagi"

"alasan! sebaiknya kau lekas mandi di kamar mandi sana...aku mau mandi di kamar yang lain, akan ada tamu klan Uzumaki yang berkunjung pagi ini jadi sebaiknya kau segera bersiap, pakaian mu akan ku siapkan sebentar lagi...lalu kita sarapan sama-sama, jangan lupa kau minum obat prof. Orochimaru" Hashirama segera keluar dari kamar dengan bath robe putih membalut tubuhnya sementara Madara yang hanya pinggang ke bawah masih tertutup selimut hanya mendecih lalu ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"kau juga dear" sahut Madara.

.

 **-lantai dasar utama mansion Senju-**

Hashirama sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan kemeja hitam, celana bahan hitam dasi merah rapi dengan jas beludru warna merah marun dan sepatu hitam...sepatunya berwarna hitam mengkilat, di ikatnya ujung rambutnya yang hitam lurus mirip style Neji Hyuuga...ia turun dari tangga menuju lantai bawah membuat banyak maid dan Butler menoleh...kharisma seorang senju membuat banyak orang kagum dan merasa segan terlihat dari penampilannya.

tak berapa lama turun Madara Uchiha dengan stelan kemeja biru dongker yang kerahnya tanpa dasi dibiarkan kancingnya terbuka tiga kancingnya memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang putih pucat tanpa cela, digerainya surai hitam bak rockers hard corenya yang terkesan bad boy, ada kalung emas berkilau dengan bandul kipas uchiwa yang menghias leher jenjangnya...ia juga memakai jas beludru merah marun seragam warnanya dengan celana bahannya, tak lupa sepatu mengkilat hitam yang membuat tampilannya sempurna...kesan liar nan sexy namun terlihat sulit di taklukan terlihat dari gaya tampilan ketua klan Uchiha hari ini membuat banyak maid blushing dan butler uke dag dig dug.

nampak para Maid dan butler sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk majikan besarnya, terlihat sesekali para pelayan yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hashirama segera berojigi dan menyapa majikannya lalu segera menyingkir pergi.

"apa sarapan yang akan tersaji hari ini?" tanya Hashirama pada salah satu butler yang sedang bertugas.

"nasi goreng beijing, roti bakar dengan disediakan beberapa ragam selai, susu dan jus buah beragam jenis Senju-sama" jawab sang butler yang bername tag Asakichi.

"bagus, sediakan tiga piring karena yang akan sarapan hari ini tiga orang termasuk aku...bila kami sudah selesai sarapan, semua makanan yang berlebih berikan saja ke semua butler dan maid yang belum sarapan, mengerti?"

"Ha'i Senju-sama" jawab sang butler.

"kudengar tadi ada tamu yang baru saja datang sepagi ini...dimana dia?"

"oh, tuan Uzumaki Nagato...beliau sudah menunggu di ruang tamu utama Senju-sama" jawab sang butler.

"antarkan aku ke sana" titah Hashirama.

"Ha'i Senju-sama" jawab sang butler...diantarkannya ketua klan Senju nan berkharisma itu ke ruang tamu utama yang sudah menunggu seorang pria bersurai orange jeruk terang dari klan Uzumaki.

"kukira klan Uzumaki bersurai merah, aku baru tahu kalau ada yang bersurai orange jeruk?" celetuk Hashirama seakan menyapa tamunya.

"Ohayo Senju-sama, ini hanya style...saya hanya bosan punya surai merah" sapa Nagato yang otomatis berojigi menghormat pada sang ketua klan Senju.

"Ohayo, bagaimana kabarmu? kudengar kau sudah berkeluarga ya?" Hashirama mempersilahkan duduk tamunya.

"benar Senju-sama, saya sudah berkeluarga"

"istrimu...seorang wanita?"

"iya benar" jawab Nagato.

"wah, setahu saya jarang sekali seorang Uzumaki menikahi wanita"

"iya, saya tahu...tapi cinta tak kan memandang gender khan? lagipula saya memang mencintainya sejak awal dari hati"

"kau benar, sangat benar..hahahaha! emmm...sebaiknya kita sarapan bersama, apa kau mau menemaniku sarapan bersama?" ajak Hashirama.

"anoo~ bolehkah?"

"aku sendiri yang memintamu, jadi kumohon janganlah sungkan ya, ayo kita ke ruang makan sama-sama"

keduanya segera melangkah sama-sama ke ruang makan, namun Nagato agak terkejut karna di ruang makan sudah duduk seorang Uchiha Madara sendirian sambil menyesap jus tomatnya lalu matanya melihat ke arah Nagato.

"kau pasti terkejut dengan adanya ketua klan Uchiha di sini...jangan cemas, dia ke sini sejak malam untuk membahas urusan bisnis denganku lalu menginap...jadi ambilah tempat duduk dimana saja kau suka" jelas Hashirama dengan senyum ramahnya yang terkembang.

SKIP

setelah ketiganya sarapan, obrolan ketiganya berlanjut di ruang kerja Hashirama...nampak Hashirama yang awalnya terlihat ceria dan ramah berubah serius nan tegas.

"ada yang kau ingin sampaikan dalam kunjunganmu kali ini?"tanya Hashirama.

"benar Senju-Sama...tapi..." Nagato agak takut karna di hadapannya terlihat Madara yang sedang duduk melipat tangannya ke dada sambil memandanginya secara intens bagai seekor elang mengintai seekor cerpelai lemah.

"oh, kalau soal Madara...kau jangan kuatir...dia sudah tahu dan harus tahu perkembangan berita selanjutnya karna kasus ini juga menyangkut nama baik klan nya yang tercemar...jadi paparkan saja ke hadapan kami berdua, mengerti?" ucap Hashirama diplomatis.

"seperti yang ingin anda ketahui, kami dari Akatsuki sudah melacak dan mengikuti dua pelaku tabrak lari dari sejak kejadian sampai hari ini, pelakunya adalah Kushimaru Kuriare dia seorang ahli pedang sebatang kara yang berasal dari Kirigakure ...bertubuh jangkung dan selalu memakai topeng aneh dan satu pelaku lain bernama Yonbi Sun Go Ku yang berasal dari china yang memiliki hanya satu-satunya kakek yang bernama Yonbi Roushi yang tinggal di Iwagakure...mereka berdua hanyalah ikan cere yang menjadi kaki tangan dari otak pelaku yang memiliki mobil berlambang Uchiha yang saat ini sedang di larikan mereka berdua...terakhir mereka kini berada di prefektur Mie...tempat terpencil perbatasan yang mengapit wilayah kinki&tokai...ini foto dan biodata pelaku untuk lebih jelasnya" Nagato menyerahkan satu map krem yang berisi data pelaku penabrak lari itu pada Hashirama yang kemudian di oper baca Madara.

"ku perintahkan untuk menangkap dan menbawa pulang dua pelaku hidup-hidup beserta mobilnya beserta mobilnya harus dalam keadaan utuh untuk keperluan introgasi dan investigasi" titah Hashirama.

"untuk masalah introgasi, biar di tangani klan Uchiha" Madara menambahkan.

"Ha'i Senju-sama dan Uchiha-sama kami akan laksanakan sesuai perintah"

"untuk misi pengintaian Yamanaka Corp dan Haruno Corp, apa ada perkembangan baru dari Akatsuki yang boleh kami ketahui?" tanya Hashirama.

"ada, semua sudah saya tulis di laporan ini Senju-sama" jawab Nagato.

"good, sampai ketemu nanti Uzumaki-san" Hashirama menjabat tangan Nagato, begitu pula dengan Uchiha yang juga menjabat tangan Nagato.

setelah kepergian Nagato yang sudah diantar oleh salah satu butler, Hashirama yang sekarang duduk di meja kerja singgasananya kembali didekati oleh Madara.

"sekarang kau sudah mulai tenang kan Hashi-chan?

"tentu saja belum tenang sepenuhnya...aku masuh belum puas sebelum pelaku pembunuh anak kita masih berkeliaran tenang di luar sana maddy"

"tentu saja dear, waktu untuk kita membalas dendam akan segera tiba" bisik Madara yang akhirnya mencium hangat hashirama dengan diikuti dua jari lentik Madara mengelus paras tan Hashirama yang hampir serupa dengan Naruto...cucu kesayangannya, matahari kecilnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **author note :**

Ohayo minaa-san! maaf karna sangat terlambat sekali update+aku masih di sibukkan mengajarku sebagai manga art teacher di satu internasional school di jakarta meskipun aku lulusan sastra inggris...juga sibuk bolak balik berobat ke RS yg bisa di bilang sakit awet selama setahun ini.

selama masa hibernasi aku tetap menulis cerita untuk chapter 7 ini demi kalian, sebagai permintaan maaf...aku sudah membuat words sepanjang mungkin yang ku bisa sampai 26 halama loooh huffffh!, semoga berkenan&puas bacanya...arigatou gozaimassu buat yg follow aku maupun mengirimkan review untukku.

ada beberapa readers yang ingin ku ucapkan terimakasih karna sudah berbaik hati memberi saran sangat positif baik soal typo ataupun isi cerita selanjutnya...dan ada juga satu readers yang marah-marah karna gak suka YAOI karna lebih memilih stright couple tertentu sampai memaki-maki diriku...menurutku sih itu hanya sebuah pilihan, yg ingin nulis genre Yaoi, Yuri atau stright itu kan terserah authornya dan bukan hak reader yg ngatur...kalau dirimu suka couple stright SasukeXSakura kenapa gak buat sendiri aja story stright? kenapa mesti marah-marahin aku yg memang memilih story Yaoi...saya tak pernah melarang siapapun utk masuk&baca storyku...bila gak suka silahkan keluar, gak perlu bikin dosa dgn maki-maki karna saya gak butuh orang yg hanya bisanya maki-maki tanpa tahu sulitnya bikin fanfic.

story ini sudah sejak awal ku buat pakem Yaoi pure jadi buat yang tak suka just click previous.

aku juga sudah menyiapkan satu cerita baru lain yang pastinya akan sangat menarik buat kalian, jadi bila kalian penasaran, silahkan klik pen name ku di bagian awal atas sana dan selamat membaca.


	8. Chapter 8

**MY LITTLE TWIN KIDS 8**

 **By. d14napink**

 **Rate M /YAOI/Mpreg**

 **Borrow MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S character**

 **But story own : d14napink**

 **SasukeXNaruto**

 **ItachiXKyuubi**

 **dll.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **please wake up, Naru**

.

.

.

.

'maaf Naru, bila waktu bisa kembali di putar... aku bersedia memakan kue pemberianmu saat itu'

"hari ini tanggal 23 Juli, aku ulang tahun...cepatlah bangun agar kita bisa merayakannya bersama" bisik Sasuke pada pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang masih memakai pakaian kerja formal di pagi hari di depan jendela kaca luar ruang ICU hari ini, memandang sendu pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap panjang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **-Rumah Sakit KONOHA-**

"Bagaimana keadaan Papa kami dok?" tanya seorang remaja SMU Shunsuke pada seorang dokter wanita bersurai pirang panjang bername tag Michele Regist.

"kondisinya masih sama seperti kemarin namun kami berhasil mempertahankan kondisinya tetap stabil, hanya menunggu dirinya tersadar kembali entah kapan, jadi kuharap kau mau bersabar" jawab sang dokter.

hari ini adalah hari ke 12 sejak kecelakaan itu tapi kondisi Papa masih sama seperti kemarin, hanya tinggal menunggu ia sadar, tapi sampai kapan? tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

semua peralatan penunjang hidupnya terpasang di sana sini lewat kabel-kabel rumit yang entah untuk apa.

"sudahlah Nii-san bersabarlah, kita hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap Papa segera sadar dan cepat pulih" ucap Ryonousuke.

"kau benar outoto...bagaimana kalau kita mengurus toko laundrynya sambil menunggu Papa tersadar dan sehat kembali" Shunsuke segera mengambil Tas hitamnya dan dua murid kembar beseragam itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"aku ada ide, aku masuk pagi besok jadi siangnya aku bisa ke toko sampai sore, kalo Nii-san kan masuk siang, jadi pagi-pagi harus langsung pergi ke toko saja ya?"

"tentu saja, bukankah biaya hidup kita sehari-hari dan juga biaya rumah sakit berasal dari toko itu, selama Papa masih tidur bagaimanapun caranya kita harus mempertahankan toko kebanggan Papa"

"setuju, sebaiknya kita lekas pulang, sepuluh menit lagi bis yang mengarah ke rumah kita akan sampai di halte depan rumah sakit...ayo cepat ke halte"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Ruko laundry kiloan Morning Sunshine-**

keesokan paginya di ruko laundry kecil yang nampak sibuk

'KLINING!'

suara bel yang menandakan seorang pelanggan baru saja masuk toko terdengar nyaring saat jam 8 pagi

"selamat da... loh, tuan muda Shunsuke? kenapa ada di sini?bukannya hari ini harusnya sekolah" tanya Tenten.

"aku masuk siang jadi pagi aku bisa menghandle toko ini, nanti setelah selesai jam makan siang, saudara kembarku Ryo yang akan menggantikanku sepulangnya ia dari sekolah...apa ada masalah dgn laundry kita?"

Shunsuke datang dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam juga dasi hitam yang nampak profesional di usianya yang masih muda tak lupa jas seragam sekolahnya yang tersampir di lengannya.

ia langsung masuk ke ruang kantor Papanya dan duduk di meja kerja besar milik Papanya Naruto...Tenten segera masuk dengan beberapa map berkas di tangannya.

"emmm... anu... tuan muda, kami akan memberikan laporan pendapatan kita minggu ini juga laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran toko tiap harinya, mohon di cek" Tenten menyerahkan Map yang berisi data usaha kecil mereka.

"apa ada keluhan dari pelanggan?" Tanya Shunsuke sambil membuka berkas laporan.

"ya, sebenarnya tak ada keluhan dari pelanggan tapi ada keluhan di bagian pencucian...mesin cuci dan pengering kita ada beberapa yang tak bisa beroperasi karna rusak, jadi usaha kita untuk menyelesaikan pakaian kotor pelanggan tak bisa secepat biasanya, Rock Lee-san dan Guy-san sedang berusaha memperbaikinya tapi masih belum maksimal"

"sebenarnya berapa jumlah mesin cuci yang kita punya dan berapa yang rusak? kenapa hal ini tak di laporkan ke Papa?" tanyanya sambil membaca berkas di tangannya.

"maaf, sebelum tuan Namikaze kecelakaan, kami sudah melaporkannya...saat itu jumlah mesin cuci dan pengering yang jumlahnya 20 yang rusak baru 2 unit tapi setelah kecelakaan tuan Namikaze, jumlah mesin yang rusak meningkat jadi 6 unit...terdiri dari 3 mesin cuci dan tiga mesin pengering pakaian"

"meskipun saat itu baru 2 unit, harusnya cepat-cepat di atasi, bagaimana bisa melayani pelanggan dengan maksimal kalau keadaan mesin sudah rusak sampai 6 unit begini, apalagi sebentar lagi ada matsuri, bisa di pastikan semua orang yang baru pulang dari liburan keluarga membawa pakaian kotor untuk di serahkan pada kita khan?"

"gommen ne, tuan muda" jawab Tenten sambil menunduk.

"ahhh... sudahlah, sebaiknya kita perbaiki satu persatu dulu...bila kita dapat untung, simpan untuk memperbaiki satu mesin dulu, tak apa kalau pelan-pelan... jangan sampai menunggu ada yang rusak lagi atau kita terpaksa harus lakukan proses mencuci secara manual demi mengejar target... kau tau kan, mencuci dengan tangan"

"ha'i Namikaze-san" jawab Tenten.

Shunsuke mulai membaca berkas laporan yang di tinggalkan Papanya selama ia sakit

'begitu banyak kerusakan mesin yang di timbulkan sejak Papa sakit, bahkan uang hasil keuntungan usaha belum cukup untuk memperbaiki mesin yang rusak dalam waktu cepat...apalagi usia mesinnya sudah sangat tua, aku baru tau kalau Papa membeli mesin bekas...bukan yang baru untuk memulai usaha ini, bagaimana kami bisa bayar biaya rumah sakitnya kalau begini?' gumamnya.

tangan Shunsuke dengan lincah mengetik beberapa kalimat di keyboardnya, sesekali ia memegang mouse dan menekannya beberapa kali.

'aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan usaha kecil Papa...meski kecil, hanya inilah satu-satunya usaha Papa yang bisa di banggakannya, aku sangat paham bagaimana menderitanya kami dulu...aku masih ingat kami terpaksa makan hanya sekali sehari hanya dengan sejumput nasi dan bumbu garam karna Papa sempat di pecat dari pekerjaan, bahkan Papa rela gak makan asalkan kami bisa terus makan'

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"masuk!" jawab Shunsuke.

seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang dengan name tag Mei Terumi muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka

"sumimasen Namikaze-san, ada tamu dari Akatsuki datang ingin bertemu dengan anda sebagai pimpinan sementara"

"who are them?" (siapa mereka?)

"Akasuna Sasori dan pasangannya Namikaze Deidara"

'Namikaze? aku pernah dengar kalau aku punya sepupu tapi aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu secepat ini,'

"baiklah, persilahkan mereka masuk, Terumi-san" ujar Shunsuke.

Mei Terumi keluar lalu masuklah dua orang yang berbeda warna rambut di depan Shunsuke, seorang pemuda berwajah baby face bersurai merah dan seorang pria manis bersurai pirang dan bermata biru mirip Papa dan kakeknya Minato.

"ohayo sepupu un!" sapa Deidara.

"maaf kami baru datang menjenguk Naru-chan saat kami terima kabar kalau dia kecelakaan, ku dengar ada masalah di sini, bisa kami tahu apa itu?" tanya Sassori

"eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Haruno Corp building-**

satu bangunan megah nan mewah berdiri di satu sudut kota metropolitan Konoha yang padat nan sibuk, papan nama besar terbuat dari marmer mahal bertuliskan HARUNO CORP terpampang jelas di satu sudut taman nan asri.

terlihat tiga orang pria berusia setengah baya nampak sedang membicarakan hal serius di salah satu ruang rapat kecil, seorang pria bersurai pink dengan model rambut mirip bunga sakura sedang duduk si kursi besar khas seorang boss, dua orang lainnya juga tak kalah perlentenya.

"bagaimana dengan lelang proyek yang ada di Busan Korea, sudah ada kabar ?" tanya Kizashi Haruno bersurai pink itu.

"sudah, tapi pejabat KorSel minta 15 juta sebagai panjar agar urusan perizinannya diperlancar" jawab salah satu pria gemuk berkacamata tebal yang baru saja mematikan puntung rokoknya yang kedua.

"15juta won? kalau gitu akan ku sediaka..."

"bukan dalam mata uang won korea tapi euro, Haruno-san" ralat pria kurus yang sedang mengunyah kue dango berwarna hijau yang sengaja di sediakan di meja mereka.

"euro?! mereka gila, mana punya aku 15juta euro, kalo won aku masih sanggup" ucap Haruno pink itu sewot.

"jangan berlagak hemat Kizashi-san, memang keluarga besan Uchiha belum memberi anda proyek lagi? bukankah mereka konglomerat nomor wahid, ingat...ini demi kelancaran bisnismu berikutnya. betul khan Woon Jae Hyun-ssi? " ucapan pria gemuk yang bernama Morimiya Juken itu di setujui oleh rekan koreanya yang di panggil Woon Jae Hyun membuat sang Haruno mendecih kesal.

'sial, apa mereka tak tahu kalau status anakku Sakura saat ini berada di ujung tanduk, karna kebodohannya itu aku jadi kesulitan untuk mendapatkan lelang proyek bagus dari pemerintah daerah di luar negri maupun dalam negri, untungnya berita tentang rencana perceraian anakku belum tersebar... bisa malu aku pada rekan bisnisku kalau ketahuan' keluh Kizashi dalam hati.

"ah, saran anda berdua sungguh bagus sekali, akan saya pikirkan baik-baik, ah iya... silahkan tambah lagi wisky nya" ucap Kizashi menunjukkan senyum bisnisnya sambil menuangkan air wiski berwarna gold itu ke masing-masing gelas kristal kecil untuk para tamunya.

.

.

.

.

(setelah kedua tamu Tn Haruno Kizashi pulang)

"menyebalkan... sangat menyebalkan! benar-benar gadis tak berguna! kali ini dia harus ku paksa untuk rujuk dengan Uchiha itu bagaimanapun caranya, kalau tidak... aku bisa tak dapat modal segar lagi untuk menyuap pejabat pemerintah pada lelang proyek besar di Busan-Korea bulan depan" kepala keluarga Haruno itu masih saja menggerutu.

pip...pip...pip..piip (suara tombol telpon yang di tekan)

"halo mama, apa Sakura di rumah?" tanya Kizashi pada istrinya.

["Sakura-chan sedang tak ada di rumah pa, mungkin dia masih di salon sama Yamanaka-chan"] jawab istrinya Haruno Mebuki.

"APA?! anak itu.. bukannya instropeksi diri malah keluar main gak jelas menghamburkan uang orangtua saja... suruh sakura pulang cepat! kalau dia gak pulang dalam waktu lima menit aku pastikan kartu kreditnya di cabut sehingga dia tak bisa membayar billing salonnya hari ini, aku juga ingin pulang cepat... ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya, penting!"

KLEK!

suara telpon terputus di seberang sana sontak membuat Mebuki-san pucat dan histeris memanggil pelayannya dalam keadaan panik.

.

.

.

.

 **-Prefektur Mie-**

Kushimaru Kuriare dan Sun Goku saat ini terlihat sedang bersantai sehabis mandi di dalam satu kamar motel murah bernama 'Azalea' yang lokasinya di pinggir hutan hujan prefektur Mie, terlihat juga mobil curian barang bukti menabrak Naruto sedang terparkir apik di carport motel...keduanya tak menyadari saat ini sedang di pantau oleh anggota akatsuki yang terdiri dari Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame dan Tobi... sementara Hidan untuk sementara tak bisa ikut bergabung karna semalam 'dimangsa' habis-habisan sampai pagi oleh Kakuzu sampai gak bisa jalan sama sekali.

empat orang Akatsuki team sedang bersembunyi di balik semak tak jauh dari hotel tersebut, lebih tepatnya bergerombol sambil jongkok di semak yang rimbun mirip jii-san berotak ecchi yang lagi ngumpul sambil nonton video hent*i lewat video streaming HP trus lagi rapat gimana cara ngintipin para gadis yang lagi mandi di onsen balik semak-semak.

"Kakuzu nii-san, apa kata ketua Pain?" tanya Zetzu.

"fix, sekarang waktunya operasi penangkapan...ketua sudah memberi ijin... ingat hanya PENANGKAPAN...bukan eksekusi mati, kalau luka-luka dikit gak masalah asalkan target jangan sampai mati...jelas semua?"

"Ha'i nii-san" jawab ketiga anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Tobi-bro, apa kau bawa bom rakitan dari Deidara?" tanya Zetsu.

"siiip! semua jenis bom udah ada di sini" unjuk Tobi pada teman-teman lainnya menunjukkan bom nya yang berjumlah 3 butir bom tanah liat berkekuatan sedang berada dalam kantong kresek hitam tanpa pelindung apa-apa lalu mengacungnya tinggi-tinggi, serempak tiga orang akatsuki menjauh ketakutan.

"baka-Tobi! kau pikir bom Deidara itu buah manggis yang patut masuk kantong kresek hapah?mana kotak pelindung khususnya?bukannya sudah dikasi bareng kotaknya?" marah Zetzu sambil menggeplak Tobi.

"aku buang boksnya, abis ngerepotin dan menuhin tempat, makanya mending di taruh kantong kresek aja, praktis...keliatan kyk bawa buah khan?" jawab Tobi menyengir lebar di balik topeng lolipop orangenya dengan memperlihatkan eye smilenya di balik lubang mata topeng membuat teman-temannya serempak menepuk kening bareng dan memasang wajah facepalm.

"praktis gundulmu! sekali senggol kecil aja itu bom bisa meledak BAKA! kau ingin membahayakan nyawa kami semua?" Zetsu mulai histeris...'kalau bom itu meledak meski cuma satu, aku bakal berubah jadi bonsai, itu namanya bencanaaa!' inner zetsu mulai menjerit.

"oh ya ampuuun, cobaan berat apa yang Engkau berikan pada kami Tuhaaaan...untung Tobi cuma satu biji...kalo ada Tobi kedua lebih baik ijinkan aku gantung diri saja di pohon toge terdekat Tuhan" keluh Kisame.

"sudahlah kalian ini, jadi operasi penyergapannya gak sih ? kapan kita bisa pulang kalo masi stuck di sini bakayarooo! konoyaroooo!" omel Kakuzu meniru gaya bicara penyanyi rap Bee sambil menimpuk tobi dengan benang cakra hitam sebesar bola bowling dengan pentuh 'cinta' dan sudut siku-siku besar tercetak di kepalanya sampai

BLETAKK!

sang Tobi terjengkang terlentang ke belakang tak berkutik... tiba-tiba Tobi bangun lalu berdiri tegak membelakangi kawan-kawannya

"You wanna party? i'll give you a BIG PARTY!... Banzaaaaiiii!"

sambil memakai kembali topeng lolipop orange nya Tobi yang super duper kesal di bully saudara-saudara se teamnya langsung berlari kencang menyerbu motel kecil itu sendirian meniru pasukan khusus anbu penyerang.

"To...TOBIII!... double sh*t! jangan nekat kau adik idiot bodoh! guwe blon kasi aba-aba!..." ucap Kakuzu.

BLAARRRR!...

terlambat, tau-tau ledakan besar terdengar kencang diikuti asap membumbung keluar dari jendela kaca motel yang pecah berlubang besar di mana-mana akibat ledakan keras barusan.

serpihan ledakan mental kemana-mana hingga membuat Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Kisame terpaksa berlindung di balik pohon yang rada jauh dua meter dari lokasi.

ketiganya segera menyusul mendekati lokasi ledakan besar itu setelah dirasa aman.

"ki...kira-kira si baka Tobi bakal selamet gak ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"kayaknya yes deh" jawab Kisame.

"gu...guwe sih No" jawab Zetsu sambil ngaca di cermin kecil saku buat mastikan riasan wajah hitam putih nya yang katanya mirip no face vilain nya batman tetep pada tempatnya...tetep vertikal bukan berubah jadi horizontal macam bendera indonesia lantaran ledakan mendadak.

sisa asap masih terlihat di bekas ledakan, kamar hotel Azalea hancur di bagian pintu masuk, target penangkapan yaitu Kushimaru kuriare pingsan di lantai reruntuhan hotel dengan baju compang camping bekas ledakan, Sun Go Ku juga telungkup pingsan menggantung di atas meja bartender sedangkan Tobi Uchiha berada di kamar mandi masuk bak ember besar dengan posisi terbalik dengan kepala dan badan masuk ember sedangkan kedua kakinya saja yang terlihat di udara...dan untungnya mobilnya gak apa-apa, paling cuma kena serpihan krikil dan debu.

"tob...tobi...elo waras khan Tob?" tanya Kakuzu memastikan yang di jawab acungan jempol meski si baka lolipop orange masih merintih karna kepala dan setengab badannya masuk ember besar dan kaki masih mengudara.

"mission complete sir" lapor Kisame yang tau-tau sudah nelpon ketua Pain.

["bagus, bawa pelaku beserta mobilnya kembali ke kota...kita introgasi mereka di sana secepatnya"] suara ketua Pain terdengar puas mendengar anggota nya berhasil dalam misi peringkusan tersangka penabrak Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Markas Akatsuki di kota Amegakure-**

"siapa yang telpon? kelihatannya wajahmu senang sekali" sapa Konan yang sedang merajut tas woll berwarna hitam motif awan merah sambil duduk di sofa.

"aku baru saja mengirim Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi dan Zetsu untuk mengejar dan menangkap hidup-hidup dua orang pelaku penabrak Naruto, kabarnya kedua pelaku sembunyi di kota kecil prefektur Mie, dan akhirnya misi hari ini sukses...aku harap mereka membawa dua pelaku itu kembali ke kota Tokyo dengan aman dan sentosa"

"ada misi pelacakan penabrak Naruto kenapa kau tak mengajak aku serta? aku bosan di sini"

"dear, misinya berbahaya...aku gak mau kau kenapa-napa...lebih baik serahkan pada lima orang bodoh itu, kita punya banyak anggota akatsuki...kenapa gak di manfaatkan" ucap Pein sambil memeluk Konan dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Hatsyii! koq kayaknya ada yang ngomongin kita deh bro" ucap Tobi yang kali ini badannya penuh perban karna luka-luka ledakan nya sangat banyak...ia sedang di bopong Zetsu yang prihatin akan keadaan partner in crime nya ini.

"perasaan loe aja ngkali Tobi, udahlah jangan ngeluh...mobil yang bawa kita pulang cuma satu sementara kita lima orang di tambah dua mahluk nista gak jelas ini, kita perlu tambahan satu mobil lagi...apa ada saran selain nyewa taxi yang muahalnya inanilahi? mana duid berkurang gara-gara buat berobat tiga kunyuk iniih" keluh Kakuzu yang mulai keluar jiwa pelit ala rentenirnya...kedua tangannya sibuk menggendong Hidan ala bridal style yang bokongnya masih sakit bekas Kakuzu 'garap' semalaman.

"siapa yang ngatain tiga kunyuk HEEH!" Son Go ku mulai ngambek.

"lah, koq marah...?" celetuk Zetsu.

"ya jelas marah lah...yang kunyuk kan cuma dia (nunjuk Sun Go Ku) masa gue sama manusia lolipop ikutan di bawa-bawa?" protes Kusimaru Kuriare gak terima.

"dih ngaku" celetuk Kisame sakrastic.

"udahlah, jangan berantem lagi, timbang sewa taxi online apa susahnya, sebentar ya...aku buka guugle chrome dulu" kata Hidan yang masih nyaman di gendongan Kakuzu.

"dooh pegel nih, ada yang bawa PSP gak? bete neh guwe nunggu lama" protes Sun Go Ku yang nulis-nulis tanah pakai jempol kaki.

"gak usah minta yang gak ada deh, tangan nya aja masih di iket gitu masih belagu minta pinjem PSP segala, gak mikir pegang PSP nanti pake apa?" tanya Kisame sambil minum air mineral.

"pake jempol lah, masa pake sirip" celetuk Sun Go Ku yang bikin Kisame kesel banget.

"you nyindir guwe njirr?" Kisame mulai emosi jiwa.

"udah-udah...masa monyet berantem sama ikan, khan gak level" lerai Tobi.

"eh permen lolipop, diem deh!" tunjuk Kusimaru.

"senpaiiii huweeeeee!" Tobi nangis sambil gegulingan di tanah.

alhasil kelompok kecil akatsuki ricuh berantem sendiri di tengah kebon kosong prefektur Mie.

 **TBC**


End file.
